


Louder Than Thunder

by khaleesiofthewolves



Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Anti Elena Gilbert, Canon to 4x12, Canon-Typical Violence, Damon Salvatore/OC - Freeform, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, F/M, Galen Vaughn/OC, Goes AU from there, Hybrid!Caroline, Other Couples include:, Slow Burn, Time Travel, Watch out for spoilers!, alternate season 4
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2020-11-24 03:35:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 75,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20900990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khaleesiofthewolves/pseuds/khaleesiofthewolves
Summary: All Hell was about to break loose. After dying while protecting a grieving Klaus, Caroline finds herself sent back in time, and she's not who she once was. She's more. Back in Mystic Falls, something else is stirring. After the arrival of a mysterious figure from Klaus' past, it all comes to a head. It really is louder than thunder.ORIGINALLY POSTED ON FANFICTION.NET!





	1. Louder Than Thunder

**Author's Note:**

> Warning! Long note ahead! 
> 
> Hello y’all. If y’all don’t know me, hi. If you already do know me, hey again! I’ve been on Fanfiction.net for a while, and it’s only been the last few years I’ve come to enjoy reading the stories on AO3 as well. So, I decided to cross-post and bring one of my stories from FFN here so more people can enjoy it. When I wrote this story back in 2013, it was with the thought in mind that there were characters that deserved better. I wanted to bring a story that I would want to read. I kept writing consistently until about 2016 due to personal life and issues until September 2019. I got my mojo back, and here I am writing again. So yes, this story is still in progress. 
> 
> I’m not gonna lie. What started as a simple idea of a oneshot evolved into a monster of a story. It got more complicated and more in depth with the plot. I have the tendency to write more in volume. I do this because I want to show the full story of the characters. It’s a curse and a blessing for me when I write, but hey. I learned to work with it. I would like to believe that my writing has improved since all those years ago. 
> 
> So far this story has 39 chapters. I am editing the chapters and bringing them over here as I go. It won't take me long to do that, and eventually I will be caught up on both sites. 
> 
> AO3 is still a new system for me to work so please bear with me. If any of you have tips on this site, I'm definitely open to hear it. 
> 
> Don't be afraid to comment if you are confused by anything with the story. I will always do my best to answer any questions you may have. I love feedback. :) 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own TVD, or the lyrics shown. The lyrics is only shown to help put the right mood for the chapter. The only thing I do own is the plots I write for this story and the Original Characters I create. (Except for one, which will be explained later).

(CoverART by Klaroline-Fantasies on tumblr and fanfiction.net)

_Mystic Falls_

_January 14, 2011_

"Unbelievable," the young blonde said to herself. It seemed to be one thing after another; never ending, never relenting, or so it seemed from Caroline's point of view.

Living in Mystic Falls all her life, Caroline thought that she had seen it all. This little town seemed to breed trouble and the only thing you can do is just deal with it as it came. Caroline had always been good at that, dealing, persisting, surviving.

She was born a survivor.

It still came as a surprise to her that after all this time and all the obstacles thrown her way, she had managed to hang on just a bit longer before barely giving in.

There was a need deep inside of her to persevere, to not let go, but holding on was easier said than done.

Leaving the Salvatore's boarding house, Caroline had nowhere in particular she was going. She just let her feet guide her. The only thing she knew was that she needed to get away from what had just happened.

The young vampire usually never complained. She was always there; always ready to support the people she cared about. Her friends, family, Tyler; her caring heart held a special place for all of them. She had a heart that would never stopped caring.

But everyone has his or her breaking point. She could only care so much before it took a toll on her mind and body.

All of her thoughts and emotions had been buried deep within her, and it had become very taxing indeed. She hated to say it, but she was tired. Utterly and completely exhausted.

That was the word that kept rolling around in her mind, tired. She fitted the exact description.

She was so fucking tired of all of it. Tired with the love triangle drama with Elena. Tired of the competition to find the cure. Tired of giving on her end, but not receiving anything in return. Tired of all the grief. Tired of being unheard. Tired of being there for someone instead of someone being there for her. Tired of being assumed. Tired of being used for convenience. Just tired of being tired, physically and emotionally.

Caroline didn't know how much more she could take.

Having walked off some of her pent up emotions, she finally stopped, sitting on the grass in the front yard of someone's house. She hugged her knees to herself, resting her head on them. Sobs caught in her throat as everything came crashing down. All of her walls broke. She cried for all of her frustration, guilt, anger, and everything in between into the ironically silent night.

Long moments after her breakdown, she let out a steady, but still shaky breath to calm herself. As much as she wanted to wallow in her misery, it wouldn't do her any good. She still had to live in reality, no matter how much she would like to escape it, Mystic Falls' cruel madness always caught up with her.

She could definitely understand why someone would want to get away from this cursed place, and only one name came into mind. Her ticket out of this town, and with the thought of him came to fruition.

Klaus.

The hybrid that had tried to kill her just for his own selfish ends, her savior who later gave her a second chance at life, without wanting anything in return. A wolf that always had something to prove as the alpha male. A stubborn jackass who could not take a hint after repeated refusals to his advances, and the man beneath the rough façade, who on occasion gave her a glimpse of his more human side.

It all came down to one thing in all of them: humanity.

Humanity is the starting point.

What a person does from that point on determines the path they will forge for their life. A person's actions are only part of the journey; the important point is that everyone is fallible. No one is unbreakable. Even the most powerful and strong fall to their weaknesses. That's humanity.

She turned her eyes to the nearly wrecked Gilbert home. Shock sparked in her eyes. She had heard of what happened, but this was still unheard of.

"What the hell?" she whispered quietly to herself.

Curiosity baited her and against her better judgment, she made slow careful steps inside of the eerily silent house. Caroline heard her footsteps echo from the hardwood floors. She was then startled, her train of thought broken by the sound of sudden banging. Loud yells of anger bellowed not too long after.

She stopped short, the gears in her head turning. That strangled, angry roar sounded all too familiar.

_'Oh no,'_ she thought. _'Please don't let it be him,'_ she desperately wished, but it was futile.

It was too late though. As she stepped into the living room, her eyes were already trained on the angry hybrid, confirming her fears.

Klaus paced back and forth, impatiently and frustrated, but she could tell there was more to it than he was letting on. She could see it all in his face. His real pain presented itself in his eyes as they met hers.

Surprise appeared in his eyes briefly before it vanished being replaced with rage. "Well, isn't this a grand turn of events? If they sent you here to compromise some backward halfway term of peace, you couldn't have picked any worse of a time. And trust me, sweetheart, those little distraction plans you and your friends pulled in the past aren't going to help you this time either."

"I'm not here for that," the blonde vampire answered him, crossing her arms over her chest defensively.

"Then what are you here for? You're one of the last people I want to see."

Though she didn't let it show, the infliction of pain behind his words went straight through her. She didn't know anything about the grand plan to complete Jeremy's hunter's mark until it was too late. She was never part of the planning process, only used when needed, left hurt or captured while her friends gloated about their victory.

Her mind traveled back to the whole reason why she had left the boarding house in the first place.

> _ **Twenty minutes ago...** _
> 
> _"You did what?!" Caroline belted to the others in the Salvatore's living room. "Are you crazy?! Do all of you have a death wish?!"_
> 
> _"Easy, Blondie." Damon smirked, knowing how much that nickname got under her skin. "We have it taken care of. It's no big deal."_
> 
> _He walked nonchalantly up to her, patting her cheek reassuring her. She slapped his hand away from her face, and her body recoiled under his unwanted touch._
> 
> _"Don't touch me!" Caroline practically growled the words out before turning and walking across the room to where Bonnie and Jeremy stood._
> 
> _The last thing she wanted was another fight between them. She couldn't help but think maybe standing up to him would drive home the insanity that all of them have dived down into. Caroline calmed herself down though, not wanting any more confrontation. Damon always had a way of getting to her and after her transition and his compulsion wore off. He had not been one of the people on her favorite list._
> 
> _"Hey now, don't go all crazy bitch on me, Blondie."_
> 
> _Caroline couldn't pinpoint it, but something inside of her just snapped. She flashed over to the eldest Salvatore and pushed him, causing him to fly across the room. He landed on the coffee table, glass breaking everywhere. Within seconds she was on top of him, her hand firmly around his throat, squeezing as hard as she could. Her fangs elongated, piercing her gums, as the dark veins formed around her eyes, which held a fury in them that Damon rarely saw._
> 
> _Damon should have been able to easily overpower her, being older and with more experience, but the anger that fueled the blonde vampire allowed her to hold him to the ground. Something raw, exposed, and deadly spurred her on, allowing the beast inside of her, the one she kept hidden, to take over._
> 
> _Her hands were still firm around his neck, cutting off his air. Just as she was getting the satisfaction of watching the light fade from his eyes, Stefan pulled her off of him. Everyone looked on with shock, none of them thinking that Caroline was capable of such an attack. Sure, she was scrappy and less deterred than as a human, but she usually didn't lash out._
> 
> _Even Bonnie, with her new powers, didn't do anything to stop the attack, which was understandable seeing as she held disdain for Damon just as much as Caroline did. Jeremy held a look of indifference, but he had his crossbow up just to be safe. Elena, protective over the elder Salvatore, came over to Damon scanning his body for any injuries, giving disapproving stares towards her supposed friend._
> 
> _"You need to calm down, Caroline," Elena urged her._
> 
> _She shook herself out of Stefan's hold, her body fuming._
> 
> _"I should calm down? Seriously?!" Caroline rubbed her hands over her face. "You know what, I should be calm because I had no hand in this. I'm not the guilty one here. So when Klaus comes after you, which he will, don't come running to me for help."_
> 
> _"It was the only way to complete the hunter's mark, Caroline. We needed to do this to find the cure," Elena tried to explain._
> 
> _The Cure. The Cure. The fucking Cure!_
> 
> _That's all everyone seemed to talk about these days and Caroline was sick of it._
> 
> _"To what end, Elena?!" Caroline asked, waving her arms expressively close to unleash her fury again. "There had to have been another way besides killing Kol."_
> 
> _The room darkened as a few light bulbs popped within their fixtures around the room. "You need to calm down, Caroline." Bonnie said slowly, but firmly._
> 
> _"Bonnie, you have to see reason," Caroline pleaded to her friend, "or has the expression gone to your head and made you irrational?"_
> 
> _The Bennett witch's gaze turned cold as she concentrated on Caroline's skull, sending unimaginable pain coursed through the vampire's veins._
> 
> _To Caroline, it felt like someone was splitting her head in two. She crumpled to the floor clutching her head in pain. An incoherent groan escaped her lips at first but as the pain continued her pleas escalated into screaming. Dammit, she wanted it to stop!_
> 
> _This spell had been cast upon her before, but this was far worse. This was a whole new level of magic._
> 
> _Jeremy had seen enough and placed himself between Bonnie and Caroline, placing both of his hands on her shoulders. "Bonnie, that's enough. You're hurting her. You're hurting Caroline. Stop."_
> 
> _"She was going to hurt, Elena. Stay out of this, Jer." Bonnie ground out between clenched teeth, her powers increased dangerously. Sounds of bone cracking and blood vessels popping could be heard from the young vampire, making Caroline cry out in agony._
> 
> _"Bonnie, please!" Caroline screamed._
> 
> _Bonnie's concentration finally broke as guilt ate at her core. She didn't mean for this. She was only trying to protect those she cared about. "I'm so sorry, Care. I didn't mean to. You gave me no other choice."_
> 
> _Caroline was still slumped on the floor recovering from the witch's attack. She was healing slowly, but she made herself get up from the floor as her blue eyes simmered with a mix of sadness and disappointment. "You always have a choice Bonnie, and I can see now which way it went."_
> 
> _"Come on, Bon," Jeremy urged, taking the witch's hand in his, "let's get out of here. You need rest."_
> 
> _Still racked with guilt, Bonnie turned away from Caroline who was steadying herself on a side table and went towards the front door with Jeremy._
> 
> _The tension was so thick that it was suffocating. The silence in the room was deafening, and Caroline hated it. She had always hated those awkward, stressed filled moments._
> 
> _"Caroline, it had to be done. There was no other way." Stefan tried this time to explain their reasoning and make her see it as truth._
> 
> _"Not you too, Stefan." Caroline always felt a special bond with him and considered them to be good friends, but she couldn't condone this. "Once that spell wears off, he's going to be coming after all of us. You have effectively pissed off a thousand year old hybrid who won't think twice before killing the people responsible for offing his brother."_
> 
> _They all looked at her with a blank expression. Why wouldn't they listen to her? 'Because to them your opinion doesn't matter Caroline,' she berated to herself._
> 
> _That was when Damon spoke again. "Well, not all of us, as you pointed out earlier. And, I'm not just saying that due to your lack of involvement."_
> 
> _She saw this suggestion coming from a mile away, and just like everything else that came out of Damon's mouth, she was tired of hearing it. She was not going to be used again for his gain._
> 
> _"No way, Damon. I'm not doing it." She flat out refused. "You got yourself into this mess therefore I'm sure you can think of a way to get yourself out."_
> 
> _"Come on, the guy was practically asking me for advice about how to win you over." Damon grinned as he saw her interest perk. "Plus, we all know how much you love the attention."_
> 
> _That was the last straw. She fumed, clenching her hands at her sides, wishing she could wrap them around his neck again._
> 
> _"It could work," Elena's small voice came from behind her._
> 
> _Caroline rounded to face her friend. "No."_
> 
> _Elena stepped around Caroline, going to stand next to Damon to form a front against the blonde. "You wouldn't do this for us…for me?"_
> 
> _That was it. Whether it was the sire bond or Elena just being selfish, Caroline didn't care. She had enough. The room seemed to be closing in on her and the air around her became heavy. Caroline was on the brink of cracking. "Just shut up, damn it! All of you, just shut up!"_
> 
> _Her outburst echoed throughout the boarding house. Elena and the brothers staggered back away from the young vampire who was boiling with anger. Her blue eyes blazed with a fire that was rarely accessed. They pushed her to her limit._
> 
> _"I'm done! I've had enough!" She ranted going straight towards the door._
> 
> _"Caroline! Don't go. We need your help. Don't you want to find the cure? It could help all of us." Elena begged, hoping for Caroline to stay._
> 
> _How dare Elena ask this of her?_
> 
> That hypocritical little…
> 
> _Caroline was working hard to hold it back, but the reins of her mind made it difficult. It was too hard to keep it all in and the last thing she wanted was to snap again, but she couldn't help it. Not anymore._
> 
> _"No, Elena. Not all of us, only you. You meant it could help you. That's what you're saying." Her words were laced with a bitter tone._
> 
> _Elena's face contorted with the hurt. Caroline's heart ached for her friend, but only for a moment. The truth was harsh, no matter how she would have worded it._
> 
> _"I think you've said enough, Barbie." Damon warned, putting himself protectively between Elena and Caroline. When he saw that she wasn't going to attack again he made a move to grab her arm. Caroline radiated an anger that was unfamiliar to her, and that anger grew with each step he made toward her. Her face held an expression of disdain and her hands twitched, just wanting to give into the urge to break his neck for the hell of it._
> 
> _With a devilish smirk a thought passed through her clearing min._
> 
> Oh, why not?
> 
> _With quick and fluid movement, she flashed over to Damon and twisted his neck. She heard the sickening crack of the bones, but it didn't faze her._
> 
> _Moving her hands together, as if she was removing imaginary dirt from her hands, she exhaled fully. "So that's how you shut him up."_
> 
> _Elena flared up and yelled. "What the hell?! What is wrong with you?!"_
> 
> _Caroline was not surprised by her friend's reaction. In turn she simply turned to Elena and spoke. "How nice of you to finally care enough to ask what's wrong, though it is a little too late in my opinion, but here goes. I'm tired. I'm so tired of it all. This town. The drama. Everything!" Her voice began rising slowly. "Excuse me if I just want to get away from the same fucking mantra. I'm tired of giving everything and getting nothing in return. What does it give me in the end?" She paused for effect. "Jack with a side of Squat! It always comes down to one thing: you. Elena Gilbert. So excuse me, but I don't care what any of you do with the cure. Just as long as you leave me the hell out of it!"_
> 
> _She turned on her heels and spanned the last ten feet to the front door. Slamming the heavy wood behind her, she took in a deep breath of the fresh night air before crossing the front lawn._
> 
> _Before she could make it off of the property she heard footsteps running after her. She already knew that it was Stefan._
> 
> _"Caroline, please come back." Stefan pleaded._
> 
> _Caroline wanted to. The small part of her that loved her friends and would do anything for them wanted to turn around, but the tired, unappreciated part of her won the battle._
> 
> _Stopping her forward motion she waited for him to catch up and as much as she wanted to snap at Stefan, she couldn't do it. He didn't deserve it, but she was going to be honest with him. She cared for him that much._
> 
> _"Stef, I can't. Please don't ask me again." She wanted to end this briefly._
> 
> _"We can talk about this." He tried to console her._
> 
> _"What else is there to talk about? It would be a waste of time. I meant every word I said. I'm tired. I'm done." There was a determined finality in her voice that made Stefan really take a good look at his young friend._
> 
> _Knowing now that arguing with her was futile, he spoke once more to try to at least help her out. "Care, please. Is there anything I can do?"_
> 
> _She sighed and looked into his forest green eyes. "Just protect them. They're going to need it. All of them will. And you know what? You were right."_
> 
> _Confusion settled on his face. "What about?"_
> 
> _"That night when we were talking all of the bad stuff that has happened. What you all did today proves that your theory was right. We're no better than Klaus when it comes down to it. The only difference between him and us is that we have people to care about and talk to. Him…thanks to you, has one less person in his corner." Without another word she turned around walking away from Stefan and headed for town._
> 
> _"What are you going to do?" He called out to her._
> 
> _"I don't know." That was the only answer she could give him._

Caroline came back out of her thoughts, still standing a good distance from Klaus, not wanting to get trapped in the barrier with him.

As soon as the witch's spell was dropped, hell was going to break loose. Klaus was just itching to kill the two Gilberts in retribution, but the blonde vampire still held his attention.

"That still doesn't explain anything. Why are you here?" Klaus asked with anger in his voice but grief written across his face.

Caroline shook her head not knowing the answer herself. "To tell you the truth, I don't even know."

"I'm not one to play the fool, Caroline. You really expect me to believe that you came here of your own free will?" The hybrid sneered at her.

Honestly, she didn't. She didn't expect him to think anything of her or of her being here. She had no right to after all her friends had done.

"No, I don't. But you can take it or leave it for what it is." She hoped he could see the honesty in her eyes. She didn't blame him for feeling the way he did. The Salvatore brothers would have acted the same way if the shoe was on the other foot, though she didn't know who out of Stefan and Damon would have acted out worse.

"Well, since leaving is not the choice I seem to have at the moment, I guess I am stuck with you then." Klaus remarked. The beast inside of him demanded vengeance. His thirst for revenge would only be quenched when he had Caroline's friends' blood rain down over the small town of Mystic Falls. The image of his little brother bursting into flames kept repeating in his mind. Never ceasing to stop, no matter how hard he wished for it.

Caroline would never understand the pain of losing a sibling, but she did understand loss, far too well.

"If you're here to give me pity, I suggest you leave before I do something I might regret." The last thing he wanted to do was hurt her, but the softer side of him that cared for Caroline was being dominated into submission with anger and pain. His body kept shaking with the urge to kill. The monster inside of him kept clawing its way up.

Caroline wasn't the only one who noticed. She still remembered the first night she was a vampire. The urge to kill was so hard to defeat. A person can only hold it off for so long, but she knew what could ease his mood.

He needed to feed.

She knew what she had to do.

Carefully, she made the first step through the barrier, being rather confused as to how she was able to get through. She wasn't the only one confused, but she couldn't focus on Bonnie's containment spell right now. She was stepping into the wolf's den, and he was hungry and angry.

Putting on a brave face, she slowly made her way over to Klaus. He remained unmoved, restraining himself from lashing out at her.

Pulling up her sleeve, she pressed her perfectly manicured nails into her wrist, feeling the skin give under her strength. Just the coppery smell of blood enticed Klaus, but Caroline's blood called out to him, making it more tempting than ever. It was so beguiling like a moth to a flame.

"Do you have even the slightest idea of what you are doing, love?"

She scowled at the redundant question. Of course, she knew what she was doing.

"You need to feed, and I refuse to be responsible for your actions of the very grim future after what happened. I'm giving you a choice. You can't hunt being stuck in here with the spell intact," she tried to reason with him. She knew she was crossing certain lines doing this, but there was no other way. It would take too much time to find blood bags, and she was too tired as it is; which left her with this option.

"I'm sure you know how rather…intimate blood sharing is." He watched some of her blood run from the open cut and pool in the palm of her hand, like a crimson offering to him.

Oh, she was completely aware. After what she heard from Stefan about the Elena drinking from Damon, she had a good idea of what she was doing, and what it would entail. Blood sharing was the last thing she wanted to do with Klaus, but a thirsty hybrid was worse than - she already knew how delicate the situation was.

Caroline impatiently snapped. "Just drink before I change my mind."

Without a moment of hesitation, he closed the distance between them. His eyes changed from stormy blue to fathomless black and gold as he brought her wrist to his mouth with his hands, savoring the euphoric taste of her blood. He backed them up into a wall next to the fireplace, sending framed pictures crashing to the floor.

With her back against the wall, she looked down to where his lips were touching her skin and saw the vulnerability that was sewn into his face. She found his transformed face almost handsome; his canine fangs gleaming in the light and dark lines running under his eyes. The fangs sliced deeper into her skin as he dug for more and more of her precious blood. Caroline felt the sting of his venom enter her bloodstream as he reopened her healing wound. His eyes even darkened as he dove deeper into the unexpected pleasure. He latched himself to her as if he hung on for dear life.

The part of blood sharing that she dreaded hit her like a tsunami. She could feel his desperation. All of his raging emotions: primarily anger, confusion, and regret came rushing over her.

Caroline felt him open her wrist once more with his fangs, winching at the slight pain, but she ignored it; she was used to someone taking from her. It didn't hurt her so much anymore.

Her eyes widened as she was hit again with an onslaught of emotion to the point that they were almost overpowering her. Klaus drinking from her brought out something she had been drastically trying to put down. She never voiced it, but the attraction between the two of them was there. It was easy to ignore it before, but this brought it to a whole new level. It was to a point where she could no longer deny the pull they felt towards each other. It left her mind in a haze. It was almost like having him joining her, as if his mind was touching or merging with her own.

She felt as if she was betraying everything that made up her being. Everything that kept her grounded was slowly becoming unglued.

He leaned in closer to her. Her mind so hazy from his consumption of her blood that she had no other choice than to hold on to him as he drank. The arm that was not attached to his lips wrapped around his shoulders, steadying herself between his firm body and the wall. It was then she felt something wet fall onto the skin of her hand. Klaus released himself from her wrist. His golden eyes were glazed over as trails of blood dried over his lips.

This was when she finally saw where the moisture had come from. There were wet trails of tears down his face.

Her heart broke for him.

She didn't have to walk into the kitchen to see what had made Klaus react this way. She already knew.

He sunk into his knees, his arms hung limply at his sides. 'Why?' He questioned himself. His thoughts ran through his mind. Why did he have to be so weak? Why could he never protect his family? Even since the beginning, he couldn't. First Henrik, then Finn, and now Kol.

He didn't know whom he wanted to kill more. The vampire who came up with the plan or the hunter who welded the white oak. No, death would be just a luxury compared to the torture he would unleash on them for taking away another member of his family. Still, which one? His former two-timing blood bag or her younger annoying hunter of a brother?

'Decisions, decisions,' he thought. Who to choose?

Caroline's heart ached for his loss. No one deserves this, not even a man as twisted and complicated as Klaus. She coaxed him closer to her as his hybrid eyes faded back to their original state. He remained silent as she enveloped him in an embrace. "I'm not leaving you."

Those four words were all it took to break him. He held onto her like a child would cling to its mother. A sob escaped his throat as he cried, his head resting on her abdomen. Caroline didn't make a sound, except to hum a lullaby her mother used to sing to her when she was little and needed comfort.

She had no idea how long they stayed like this, with her holding him close, and him gripping onto her like she was his salvation. The last time they had this close of contact was when on her birthday, when Klaus saved her from Tyler's hybrid bite. Finally his sobs relented and all she could hear from Klaus was his slow labored breathing, hoarse from his pain.

"You know, Kol said he was coming after me next," his voice cracked as he looked up to meet her compassionate eyes.

"No, I didn't."

"Despite all of the silly things between us, I wanted to save him. But, I couldn't. I was too late. I'm always too late." His voice rose as he spoke through clenched teeth, a few more tears slipping down his rough cheeks. Caroline shushed him gently slightly rocking a little bit as she rubbed circles on his back.

"I'm sure you did what you could for him. You are not to blame for his death." Caroline fully believed the words she was uttering.

"Everything I do for them is never enough. I'm not enough! No matter how hard I try." His inner turmoil was starting to show now, and Caroline's eyes pricked with tears of her own. Seeing him like this brought her inner demons to the forefront of her mind, but she didn't let them show. It wasn't about her tonight.

"I'm always going to be alone. Maybe it's…better this way," he said brokenly.

She had to put an end to the self-deprecating talk, if it continued it would only make him angrier.

Placing her hand on either side of his face, she brought his full attention to her. "Now you listen to me, and you listen well. You're not alone. You still have family, Elijah and Rebekah are still here."

_'…and me…'_ she added silently in her thought.

Things were not going to be the same after tonight and she knew full well that her next actions would forever be on her head now, but she didn't care. Maybe this is what she needed to start doing more often. Only caring for herself. But tonight she would care for another and be the compassionate young woman that Klaus had come to respect time and time again.

Caroline could care less about their differences, and she didn't want to imagine the horrors he had suffered. At least for tonight she could do it. Tonight all she wanted to do was focus on comforting him before life would take a grimmer turn.

_ **I don't think I deserve it** _  
_ ** selflessness find your way into my heart** _  
_ ** All stars could be brighter** _  
_ ** All hearts could be warmer** _  
_ ** What would it take for things to be quiet?** _  
_ ** Find your way into my heart** _  
_ ** What would it take for things to be quiet?** _  
_ ** Find your way into my heart** _  
_ ** What would it take for things to be quiet?** _

_ **\- "Louder Than Thunder," by The Devil Wears Prada** _


	2. Radioactive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the support. We got some kudos and 1 comment for the first chapter! Awesome! Let's keep up the good work. Here we go with the second chapter. Please enjoy yourself and let's get onto it. :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own TVD. The only thing I do own is the plots I write for this story and the Original Characters I create.

A/n: This was edited on 10/5/2019.

Disclaimer: I do not own TVD. The only thing I do own is the plots I write for this story and the Original Characters I create.

  
_Mystic Falls_

_January 15, 2011_

The Other Side was stirring. The supernatural beings that had passed on were restless as deadly whispers spreading around like a plague. Talk was just the beginning. What was about to unfold would change time forever.

The rules for interacting with the living world were strict, but they were strict for a reason. Altering fate could have dire consequences, but sometimes their hand was played for them to achieve the balance.

Equilibrium was their highest priority. It had to be because it was the only way. And no matter what the stakes were, no matter how much the risk they had to take, the balance of power had to be retained. Tipping the scales of fate could bring catastrophe.

Most times they were unable to intervene until it was too late, forced to just watch the story unfold, even if it doesn't have a good ending.

This time was a different occurrence. They saw what the future would bring if they did not step in. If things keep on the way they were going, Hell on Earth would become a living reality. A reality where no one would come out on top, and no one would survive.

The Earth would drown in blood.

The Keepers of the Other Side would need to change something to make sure that the apocalypse wouldn't come to pass. That cause would alter its corresponding effect, saving the world but to save millions, the few must suffer.

They saw the death. Surprised, that the one who had lived his life on a whim was the only one with common sense for once, but now he was among them and could no longer influence those in the world of the living.

This turn of events called for desperate measures. They couldn't let Klaus' retaliation unfold.

They knew what they had to do.

* * *

Waking in the morning, Caroline tried to rub the sleep out of her eyes as they finally fluttered open. When she adjusted to the bright sunlight that flooded the room, she looked around in confusion. She wasn't in her room or sleeping in her bed. An involuntary groan came from her mouth as she tried to stretch her sore muscles.

The previous night flooded back to her, and she remembered that she was in the Gilbert house. She also realized that she wasn't alone. Her ears caught the sound of light snoring as she looked down to her chest.

'This can't be happening,' she groaned to herself.

She sighed, closing her eyes again. Caroline recollected a time when it was a lot simpler to be her. No drama, no love triangles. No witches, vampires, werewolves, and definitely no hybrids.

Sure, it was easier, but she couldn't dwell on it. Caroline had to think about the here and now, and reality was a bitch. For now, all she wanted was a break.

It was too late for all of that now. Her idiotic friends' rash actions had doomed all of them. Now with the possibility of the cure hanging over their heads, she could see the idiotic ideas continuing, especially if Damon had anything to do with it.

Caroline ticked off the list of people racing for the cure but it all boiled down to Elena. Damon and Stefan fighting for Elena's love, Jeremy would do anything for his sister, Bonnie's underlying hatred of vampires drove her to help, and Rebekah just wanted to be human.

Elena and Damon's current advantage was Jeremy. With the Hunter's mark now at its full potential, thanks to the death of Kol, the map to the cure was complete and Elena could get everything she wanted.

Bonnie was teamed up with her new mentor Professor Shane, who despite his wealth of knowledge, was beyond creepy. Bonnie was needed to perform the spell that would open the tomb where the cure was kept. After being on the receiving end of one of Bonnie's expression spells, Caroline was even more worried about her friend using that powerful of magic. In the future, she was going to think twice about setting the witch off.

Then there was Rebekah. Trapped in a seventeen year old girl's body for a thousand years, never aging, never getting to fulfill her dreams of marriage and family. If Rebekah hadn't of been so nasty to her, Caroline would almost feel sorry for her. Almost.

Stefan was riding the fence between wanting the cure to release Elena from the sire bond and giving Rebekah her every wish. He seemed to be siding more with Rebekah after finding out that Elena and Damon slept together, and while Caroline was happy for him moving on, she too was not comfortable with Elena's relationship with Damon.

So that made up the group looking for the cure, Elena and Damon had Jeremy who had the map, Bonnie and Shane held the magic needed to open the tomb, and Rebekah and Stefan had Silas' tombstone. Once again this left Caroline out of the loop, but since she had no interest in the cure she wasn't too upset about it this time, though none of her friends even bothered to ask her if she wanted the cure.

Then there was Klaus, since there always had to be an enemy lurking about in the story.

Caroline slid her hand over her face. Why did all of her thoughts keep bringing her back to him? Perhaps it was because he was still wrapped around her, sleeping soundly, or it was the deep connection she felt to him as he fed from her last night.

Clearing her head, she decided that she shouldn't even be here, with him of all people. She should have left last night, to be with Tyler, but she felt this incredible need to stay.

Just yesterday, she was at the Lockwood estate spending the day with Tyler, only leaving when she got a text from Stefan about the urgent meeting at the boarding house. Tyler had been distant as of late and she tried to understand the best she could, considering everything that Tyler had been put through. Instead of talking, they had watched movies all day and stuffing themselves full of junk food.

As much as she hated it, Caroline's thoughts drifted back to Klaus, namely what he wanted with the cure. She figured there was a more of a secret motive than he was letting on. He was calculating and clever and seemed to always have something up his sleeve.

Maybe he wanted to get to it so that he could have an advantage over his enemies or to give it to Rebekah. Though he had a rough relationship with his sister, he loved her dearly and wanted to see her be happy.

Would Klaus offer her the cure? Caroline questioned herself. Since her friends didn't seem to be interested in her wishes or wants, perhaps Klaus would think of her, like he always seemed to do.

No, she refused to dwell on her disappointing friendships and inner demons right now. Instead, her mind pondered what she would do with the cure if it were offered to her.

There had been a time when she was human, that she wanted a normal life and everything that entailed. She wanted to go to college, marry a good guy, travel, and have a family. That future was ripped away from her though, by a certain brunette vampire. She couldn't regret that she was now a vampire herself. Caroline felt that she was a better person now than when she was human.

Caroline had allowed Klaus to sleep a little longer while she was lost in her thoughts, but now the stinging in her wrist was becoming unbearable. She had allowed him to feed from her without taking in any of his healing blood.

The blood sharing had been her choice, and she felt it had been necessary. Despite her disagreements with her friends, she didn't want anyone to get hurt from Klaus' exploding rage.

Caroline's chuckle was bittersweet. Even now, she was still looking out for them. She was still protecting them from the man who had shown time and time again that he cared about her more than her friends.

_'Damn Caroline,'_ she mentally chastised herself. _'How fucked up have you let your life become?'_

Caroline didn't know what possessed her to comfort Klaus like she did. She was a caring person by nature, but not with him of all people. Maybe if she had walked further into town or went to hunt in the woods last night would have turned out differently. Waking up next to him was the last thing she wanted.

She looked at the window again as more sunlight shone into the room. She needed to get the hell out of here and back home.

_'Away from him,'_ she thought.

"Klaus," she spoke his name shaking his shoulder. "Klaus, wake up."

He woke to her voice, soft and songlike. His eyes opened slowly adjusting to the light. He realized where he was and stiffly got up from the floor leaving the warm body of Caroline behind.

The realization that he had just spent the night with Caroline hit him like a brick wall. It was a shame that it wasn't under the right circumstances. He was embarrassed for showing weakness in front of her and for not being able to keep himself in control. He hated weakness. Weakness was his personal enemy. His internal enemies were harder to deal with, unlike the external ones, like the two Gilberts' who were just added to the death list last night.

He could still see the burned body of his little brother in the kitchen. His lips pressed into a fine line in anger, it would take more than a good night's sleep and Caroline's sweet blood to alleviate his pain. He was then reminded that he would have to tell Elijah about Kol, which he was dreading.

Stefan probably already told Rebekah, so that one less headache to deal with. She would be devastated, but knowing her guarded, but soft heart, she would keep going in the race for the cure. There was no telling however, how Elijah will react to the news or the anger-filled aftermath.

As honorable as Elijah may be, he was very protective of family, even with their faults and sins. The unpredictability of an angered Elijah made him very dangerous; almost an equal to Klaus if the right buttons were pushed.

Klaus snorted at the thought, emphasizing the work almost.

His fists clenched tightly with his knuckles turning white. The only thing that stood between him and his charred brother was the damn barrier spell that the bloody Bennett witch had cast. Soon enough, when he got out of this pathetic excuse for a prison cell, he was going to make good on his threats. He will hunt all of them to their ends. Klaus hoped they knew what he had coming for them.

He felt a tingle ran down his spine at the sheer thought of the hunt.

* * *

Back at the boarding house, everyone was preparing and packing for the trip. They had everything they needed to bring. All they needed to do was to bust out Professor Shane from the police station and hit the road.

"Damon, are you almost ready?" Stefan asked, leaning against the door frame of his older brother's bedroom.

"Yeah," Damon sighed, sliding on his leather jacket, still slightly sore with the pain in his neck. "Still feeling a little sore from of a certain blonde vampire, but I'll deal. Where are Judgy-Gone-Dark and our little hunter? They should be here by now." He concluded that the only reason he hung around these kids was for Elena and his baby bro.

"They're on their way. They spent the night at Matt's. Don't be impatient." Stefan paused, not wanting to seem imposing. "Where's Elena?"

The sounds of boots on the old hardwood floors announced that Rebekah was heading their way. She strolled in with a scowl on her face. Damon couldn't even utter a reply to Stefan before Rebekah cut in with a disdainful smirk. "Probably still feeling sorry for herself as usual because the sweet, innocent doppelganger can't handle the truth. I don't usually like Caroline, but I have to give it to her. She may not be as annoying as I thought. She's got spunk."

Damon's eyes narrowed at the blonde. First Blondie and now Barbie Klaus. This was the second time in two days that someone had insulted Elena. Hadn't they hurt her enough already? "Stefan, make sure you keep a good leash on her. There's been enough Elena-bashing."

"Careful, Damon," Rebekah warned the elder brother, walking over to him with spite in her eyes. "If you keep this up, Caroline won't be the only one who will break your neck for mouthing off. And trust me, I'm much worse than that other vampire when I'm angry."

The only reason why she hadn't run a stake through Damon or Elena's chests was Stefan. The relationship, or rather partnership they had was going along smoother than she expected and she wasn't going to let anything mess that up. Though the scorn and contempt she had for Elena just grew to a larger scale after Stefan had told her the news about her brother's death.

Damon locked eyes with the female Original, sending daggers her way. Not wanting to get into it with an already sore neck, he just turned his gaze to his younger brother and said, "I'll check on Elena."

Damon exited the room, leaving just Rebekah and Stefan. Rebekah snorted to herself. "Typical. I really don't get you sometimes, Stefan."

Stefan walked up to her crossing his arms casually. "Not many people do."

She slapped his arm. "Don't try to be funny. I'm being serious."

"Okay, now I'm putting on my serious face." His eyebrows delved down making his face show more of his worry wrinkles.

"Whatever. I just don't see how you can stay in the same room and not want to vomit from all the…I don't know what you call it. You know, the way he grovels at her feet. It makes me want to turn my stomach. It's sickening." Rebekah said disgusted.

Stefan couldn't help but be a bit amused with the blonde. "Well, you don't have to worry. I'm over it with Elena. It doesn't bother me."

She arched a brow at him skeptically. "Actions speak louder than words. And I know you're lying, Stefan. Be honest."

It was time for him to fess up, "Alright, it bothers me a little, but who knows? Maybe…" he paused for effect, knowing that he had caught Rebekah's interest.

"Maybe what?" she asked impatiently, not wanting to play games while talking about something serious.

"Maybe whatever this is between us might be…better for me. So we can just take this day by day and see where it goes from here," he said.

Rebekah snuck in a rare, but meaningful smile at him. He returned it with a smirk. They leaned closer until their lips were almost…

Ding Dong!

Their almost kiss was interrupted by the doorbell, and Rebekah was pissed. She huffed in annoyance while Stefan wondered if Bonnie and Jeremy had finally arrived.

"Bloody hell! What does a girl have to do…?" Rebekah was so aggravated that she couldn't even finish her sentence. Not to mention that with Elena and Damon's vampire hearing, she knew anything she said about her relationship with Stefan would be overheard. "Just tell those two damn lovebirds to hurry it up! We need to get going."

She huffed before going out to hallway making her way down the stairs. Stefan just shook his head.

He followed the flustered Original to make sure she didn't cause any trouble with Elena. Walking down the staircase, he saw Bonnie and Jeremy down by the door with everyone's bags, well except Damon and Elena's.

"We're all set here," Bonnie said in greeting as she saw Stefan walk into the foyer. "Are Damon and Elena are still coming?" she asked.

"With any hope, they decide to stay here and we can just go without them." Rebekah quipped. "All in favor for leaving them behind, raise your hand." She rolled her eyes when she was the only person whose hand was up. Rebekah scowled with a huff. "You lot are no fun."

"Everyone ready for a road trip?" Damon's proud voice echoed from the top of the staircase followed by Elena.

"About time." Rebekah muttered.

Elena struggled to ignore the Original, but it was harder than expected with her newly born vampire hearing and her uncontrollable emotions. She felt that Rebekah would never give her a break. "Have any of you heard from Caroline?"

The witch shook her head solemnly. "Nothing. No text or call back from her. She must have turned her phone off."

No one said anything else about Caroline's blow-up yesterday. Honestly, they didn't blame her for not wanting to talk to them. Well, except for Damon who didn't particularly care for the blonde vampire, and Rebekah who wasn't around to see Bonnie inflict her expression power upon Caroline. In fact, no one had heard much from Tyler or Caroline ever since the untimely death of Mayor Lockwood.

"We're going to have to split up in more than one vehicle." Elena pointed out the obvious, much to everyone's annoyance. Or maybe just to Rebekah's annoyance, but that was typical for the two girls. Elena seemed to have that effect on the blonde.

"If we are splitting up, there's no way I'm going with you or Damon, though it would be kind of fun." Rebekah mused, trying to get a rise out of the couple once more. "Wouldn't be so good for you two, but could be very entertaining for me."

Placing her finger to her chin in thought she finally spoke. "I could stake you in the heart with a piece of the car. Or I could drive us off the road into the forest, hoping that a tree would impale one…or both of you. What do you think?" she asked sardonically towards Elena.

Elena gulped feeling very uncomfortable around the blonde Original vampire. She expected the verbal bashing, but was dreading any physical attacks. Rebekah could kill her, and everyone in the room within a heartbeat. She definitely needed a white oak stake or maybe even a dagger for protection.

Stefan stepped in between the girls as a mediator, as if he could stop a fight if it happened, "Okay, that's enough. I'll divide everyone up so bring the drama down a few notches."

"Everyone look out, Stefan has on his big boy pants today." Damon remarked sarcastically. "I like this 'take charge' Stefan a whole lot better than the choir boy Stefan." Damon pointed out with his signature smirk stuck on his face.

Stefan ignored his older brother and resumed speaking. "Bonnie, Rebekah, and I are going to check on Klaus and make sure the binding spell is holding up. You, Jeremy, and Elena will bust Professor Shane out of jail."

"Can't wait." Damon mimed in excitement. "Come on, Elena and little Gilbert."

"Spare us your theatrics Damon and just go." Rebekah grumbled under her breath.

"Enough." Bonnie had about enough with bickering between the two. Nobody wanted an angry Bennett witch all hypes up on expression so instead of continuing with their back and forth they all headed for the door. Once outside Jeremy, Elena, and Damon got into his blue Chevy Camaro while the others went in Bonnie's Toyota.

"Mind if I drive?" Stefan asked stepping to the driver's side, holding his hands up for the keys. Bonnie threw them his way from the passenger side as Rebekah called shot-gun. With a sigh, Bonnie slipped into the back seat by herself.

As Stefan started the car, he watched in the rear-view mirror as Damon's car pull out into the opposite direction heading towards the police station. He glanced over at Rebekah, "Are you sure you're up to it, seeing your brothers like this?"

She exhaled deeply watching the tree line as the car started off into town. "Everyone in my family is screwed up in some way or another, and trust me, it was like that before we were even vampires. I know what's at stake, Stefan. All of my life I've been there for Nik, but I need to make a change. This is my chance. My chance to do something I want. I'm not going to let anyone take that away from me, not even Nik."

The green-eyed witch was surprised at the deep reaction coming from Rebekah. Maybe it shouldn't be that surprising, because deep underneath the cold, vindictive exterior was a girl who just wanted to be loved. She couldn't hold that against Rebekah because that is what everyone wants somewhere deep down.

Bonnie didn't say anything during the whole drive to the Gilbert house. She couldn't help the bad feeling of apprehension that settled in her gut.

* * *

Caroline just watched as Klaus paced back and forth in front of the barrier like a predator in a cage. He had already destroyed every breakable item he could find in his confined cell. The familiar home items mocked him. This wasn't his home, he didn't belong here, and he couldn't even move out of the living room to pay his respects to his brother. His rage set in a pattern of actions. He would pace at first, then last out on another possession of the Gilberts, get tired of it, and start over pacing again.

As much as she wanted to say something, she was for once not chatty this time. She didn't know what to say without setting him off. She couldn't take it any longer. Carefully and softly she spoke, "Would you please just stop that? You're scaring me."

It was the first time she ever admitted aloud she was scared of anything. Usually, she's defiant. She never lets people get to her. She always had a retort or an insult to fire at Damon when he targets her. She made sure with Tyler that she wasn't going to be pushed around. Even to Klaus too, she held her head high. Not once did she ever show any fear to the hybrid, but the side of him that was showing now made her question if she was safe around him and how strong his sense of control was.

Klaus stared at the young vampire with steely, but tired eyes. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt her. The overcoming guilt and regret was already eating him up already. He didn't need any more added weight.

"You know I'm going to kill them, right?" He threw the question out there to see what she would do. Judging from her reaction, hearing her breath hitch meant she wasn't too pleased about it. "I mean it, Caroline. I advise you not to interfere in this."

Normally, Caroline would shake things off, but she couldn't this time. Hearing the authenticity behind his words sent a deep chill down her spine knowing he would do it. Her friends started a war with an enemy they couldn't beat. This was a totally different level of jeopardy they got themselves in. And now she's the one playing hero because she may be the only chance of stopping him or at least delay.

So much for Caroline being done with those people.

"Klaus, I know my friends are stupid as hell, reckless even, and can't see beyond their own noses, but please…don't hurt them. They were only defending themselves." The words came out of her before she could stop them. She fidgeted with the sleeve of her cardigan, pulling it down over the spreading wound from Klaus' bite.

Klaus gave out a low chuckle. "There you go again, love. You're defending those who don't deserve your protection."

Now, Caroline was getting angry again.

"Don't assume to know anything about me, Klaus." She spit his name back as him.

"Caroline, you're being defensive. You're lying to yourself. It's not your fault I can read you like an open book, and you know deep down I'm telling the truth. You don't deserve them. You're made for so much more than this little town and your little town friends." Klaus said honestly, which was a rare thing even when he was with her.

"I don't remember asking you for your opinion," she growled in a low tone, trying to ignore him turning her back away from him in a corner childishly. Since when did the topic of conversation turned to her? As much as she usually loved attention, this wasn't a good time for it.

He just shook his head watching her blatantly ignoring him. She'll never learn like this. Klaus didn't want to be cruel with her, but he knew this was the only way he could tell her. He couldn't sugar code it.

"Deep down we both know the truth, sweetheart. All they think of you is…expendable…"

It was at that moment that she snapped. Her eyes grew dark with the pulsing veins making an appearance and her fangs showing as her lips curled into a snarl.

"Shut up!" The blonde vampire roared at him like a fearless lioness.

Klaus couldn't help, but notice this feral and wild side of Caroline he had yet to see. It pleased the beast inside of him in a way he couldn't explain. The battle for dominance came to an end when Klaus pushed Caroline into a wall holding her shoulders tightly, but not enough to hurt her.

"Why do you keep fighting me so? Why can't you just see and accept the truth?" He was becoming frustrated with the young woman's dilemma.

Caroline knew full and well why she kept fighting on, though there really was no use. She wasn't a quitter; she was a survivor to the end. Her friends had hurt her and let her down more than once. Hell, even her boyfriend, who was supposed to be her one and only true love, had hurt her more than she cared to admit. They kept her glued, no matter how much pain she received, she would defend them to the end.

Struggling to get out of his hold, Caroline brought her hands up to his wrists, pulling in a useless effort to get away from him.

Klaus cause the sight of the wound out of the corner of his eye as Caroline pushed at his arms. "You are hurt." He stated plainly.

Looking down at the wrist that he had fed from last night, Caroline saw that the bite was now turning black. She was rather surprised that she wasn't in more pain, but her mind had been rather occupied this morning.

Dropping his hands away from her shoulders, Klaus stepped back and bit into his wrist, offering the dripping opening to her. Caroline knew that if she didn't drink that it would only get worse and the hybrid bite was fatal to her.

So taking in a deep breath, Caroline took a half step towards him, taking his arm into her hands and brought his wrist to her lips.

His blood sang to her. It was like the sweetest nectar and if allowed to, she would have taken her fill. She had barely taken in three or four pulls of his healing blood before she felt Klaus' body tense and a familiar scent hit her nose.

"Fancy seeing you here, mate. It's about time." Klaus turned his head towards the entry of the home to see his two-timing hybrid staring them down.

Caroline ripped her lips away from Klaus' wrist, wiping the blood from her mouth as she tried to put more distance between her and the Original. "Tyler, this isn't what you think."

"Caroline, get out of here." Tyler said to her, stalking his way up to the elder hybrid.

Klaus immediately got on the defensive as his fangs showed in his mouth and his eyes shone gold. There was no way he was going down at the hands of the Lockwood boy.

"No! Both of you just stop. This is ridiculous." She ranted at them, hoping some kind of common sense would develop here.

"I'm inclined to agree with your girlfriend, Tyler. You don't want this to get out of hand," Klaus said.

Tyler's rage grew tenfold. "Yeah, sure…and I suppose between trying to get in your pants and blood sharing with him, that Klaus failed to tell you what really happened." His voice rose as he was now yelling almost directly in Caroline's face.

Klaus frowned with his jaw set, but he didn't say a word. Caroline, on the other hand, was blowing a gasket. "First off, you don't get to talk to me like that Tyler. And second, what the hell is he talking about Klaus?"

Tyler decided to ignore her first point and answer for Klaus instead. "Remember how my mom died, right? Well, turns out she didn't just die because of one too many."

Tyler's eyes slid over to Klaus, waiting for Caroline to make the connection. Caroline, on the other hand, glanced back at Klaus in disbelief. Looking back to Tyler for conformation, Caroline's heart broke even more. She gasped, turning to Klaus, as her eyes held unshed tears. "How could you?"

"All right, Tyler. You got me. Such a big victory for you, isn't it?" Klaus didn't dare look at Caroline and her hurt and judgmental eyes. "You took my hybrids from me. Did you really think you were their leader, their true alpha? You are so utterly blinded by your own ego that you forgot who your real Alpha is!" Klaus was standing right at the barrier, taunting the young wolf.

Caroline heard the telltale sounds of bones breaking that send an unwelcome feeling of panic through her veins. Tyler was trying to shift.

"Klaus! Stop it!" Caroline pleaded, but her words fell on deaf ears. He kept provoking Tyler.

"You want to know why I did it?" he asked walking against the line of the barrier. "It was first and foremost disobedience! Not to mention the ungratefulness you showed towards me for saving you from the pain of shifting every full moon. What is worse is that you had the audacity to think you could beat me. No…" Klaus chuckled darkly, "…you thought you could beat me. Shame on you, mate."

Tyler crouched down in pain as more bones broke, his body twisting from his human form. She started to back away from Tyler, afraid of being caught in the crossfire, but Klaus didn't end it there. He made sure to give the final blow.

"But do you want to know the real reason I killed your mother and those twelve disloyal ingrates?"

Among the blinding rage that pulse in his mind, and the contorting of his limbs, he croaked out an angry reply. "Because you're a monster?"

Klaus bent down closer in a crouch, and whispered in his ear. "Looks who's calling the kettle black." He smirked at the enraged boy. "No Tyler, I took everything you ever cared about from you because we are all alone in the end. You have nothing and nobody…just like me."

Forgetting his transition and with a ferocious yell, Tyler charged at the Klaus. Both of their supernatural facial features presented themselves as they battled. They both got some good hits in, each of them fought hard for the upper hand. Caroline was helpless, and she hated it. Both Tyler and Klaus had suffered enough loss as it is, but this was just plain suicidal.

Then Tyler grabbed a stake that was hidden in his jacket. Both Caroline and Klaus recognized what it was in an instant. It was white oak stake created by Mama Mikaelson, the one that had already been responsible for Klaus' death once.

"You see this?" Tyler waved the stake in front of the Original hybrid. "Not such a badass anymore, are you?"

Klaus, not showing any fear, looked down at the impulsive pup and called his bluff. "You know you can't kill me without bringing my bloodline down with me. Which if you have forgotten includes all of your little Mystic Falls friends."

"You think I care? Like you said before, you took everything away from me. Thanks to you, I have nothing!" Tyler roared, again waving around the white oak.

It was then that Caroline saw the contempt in Tyler's eyes, mixed with hurt and disappointment. The heated glare wasn't just reserved for Klaus. While the contempt and hatred seemed to be for the hybrid, Tyler looked at her with such disappointment.

"Tyler, I didn't hurt you. You have to believe me. There is no reason to fight, you still have me, and he didn't take me away from you." She moved in front of Tyler, trying to console him, and effectively putting herself between the two hybrids.

"I can smell him all over you, Caroline. I'm not an idiot. So don't lie to me. He's been after you since day one." Tyler's eyes shone with anger. "I may not have been a hybrid for a long time, but even I know the intimacy of blood sharing, and what hurts the most out of all of this is that you did it with him! Don't you know what you've done?" He asked her as if she had just committed murder. "You would have done better to just sleep with him and get it over with."

Caroline ignored his sneering final remark. "He needed to feed, Tyler. I couldn't just leave him here like this." She lamely explained. "I did it to protect everyone…if he hadn't of fed…"

"Oh, look at little Caroline, always being the martyr." Tyler knew his words were hurting her, but he was just so angry and couldn't stop. "You can't just do that, Caroline, especially with him! You don't know what you have done." He lowered his head, shaking it in disappointment. "Just forget about it…just move out of the way so I can kill this son of a bitch and be done with it all." He pushed her, causing her to fall onto the hardwood floor with a thud.

"Come on, Tyler. Why don't you man up and actually try to finish me off already?" Klaus sneered at Tyler.

Tyler came at Klaus again, but the Original Hybrid was able to block the stake with his hands, the silver clad tip hovered a few inches above his chest. Klaus struggled with the young hybrid as the stake inched towards his heart. With a strong shove, Klaus threw Tyler against the wall, making a deep hole into the drywall.

Caroline got up off the floor, feeling strong with Klaus' blood flowing through her. No one else deserved to die because of what happened in the past, not even Klaus. She shouldn't care about the villain. She should have been cheering Tyler on, but if Klaus dies, she dies. Also after last night, seeing Klaus so broken and in misery, she couldn't stand to see him hurt anymore. So Caroline listened to her heart instead of listening to the logic screaming in her brain.

She watched for a few more seconds as the two hybrids battled it out. Tyler started to get a lucky advantage over Klaus as he tried to regain his breath and keep up with the younger hybrid's stamina.

"Tyler, stop." She demanded of him, but he wouldn't listen to her.

_**"Stop it!"**_ Caroline screamed as she jumped in front of the fallen Klaus.

Everything from there moved in slow motion. Tyler looked down, the stake no longer in his hand. He stepped back in sheer shock of what he had just done.

Caroline's eyes gazed down at the stake sticking out of her chest. She glanced back at Tyler in shock as a searing pain emitted from her chest. A feeling of liquid wildfire spread throughout her body, her mouth hung open as her knees buckled under her, dropping her to the hard ground as a result.

Everything became a blur, colors meshed, as voices and sounds became distorted. She couldn't decipher one form from the other and it wasn't long before death would take her. Surprisingly, instead of darkness shrouding over her eyes, bright white light overcame her numbing every sensation in her body.

In that instant, Caroline was no more.

_ **I'm waking up to ash and dust** _  
_ **I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust** _  
_ **I'm breathing in the chemicals** _  
_ **I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus** _  
_ **This is it, the apocalypse** _

_ **“Radioactive,” by Imagine Dragons** _


	3. Missing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And, this is where it gets interesting. ;)
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own TVD, or the lyrics shown. The lyrics are only shown to help put the right mood for the chapter. The only thing I do own is the plots I write for this story and the Original Characters I create.

In the car ride to the Gilberts, Rebekah couldn't shake the uneasy feeling she had in the pit of her stomach, though she would never let her unease show to others. To her surprise, Stefan inched his hand over to hers, grasping it gently as if he knew she needed comfort.

The subtle gesture from the younger Salvatore didn't go unnoticed by Bonnie, and she didn't dare say a word about it. Instead, she focused on the task they had in front of them. She was going to need all the concentration she could muster to deal with Klaus and the amount of damage he could cause in the blink of an eye.

The young witch regretted what she had done to Caroline last night. She never intended to hurt her best friend, but expression was a completely new level of power and she was still learning the ropes on how to harness it. Bonnie was sure that she could handle it though. She was determined to. No one was ever going to control her again.

As they pulled onto the Gilbert's street, Rebekah and Stefan's enhanced hearing picked up unusual sounds coming from inside the large two-story house. It sounded like a fight was in progress.

"Something's not right." Stefan pointed out.

"I can hear Nik, but there are two other voices also. They sound familiar." Rebekah surmised.

Stefan shushed them and listened more carefully as the sounds became clearer; shattering glass, cracking of plaster and drywall, and furniture breaking. It could only be explained as pure chaos. Finally he was close enough to pick up scents, another hybrid and a vampire.

He knew the vampire's scent well, and his insides ran cold thinking of her being in the house, involved in the fight.

"Stop it!"

He heard a female voice yell, and that voice belonged to only one person. Caroline. Though fear for his friend made him park the car a little faster in the driveway, it wasn't the sound that made him completely terrified to his core.

It was the sickening crunch of a stake cutting through the skin, bone, and heart of a vampire.

Rebekah, Stefan, and Bonnie raced out of the car, up the front steps and into the house as fast as they could. Rebekah - never being invited in - was stuck outside on the porch.

"Shit!" The blonde Original cursed.

Now inside the house, Stefan and Bonnie came to an abrupt stop at the stomach-turning sight. Everyone was silent. No one dared to move. Caroline staggered backwards, her eyes shifting from Tyler and then back to the stake that sat in her chest. With no more energy left, she sunk to her knees waiting for the ground to break her fall, but she was enveloped in the warm arms of Klaus.

"No!" Bonnie screamed. "This can't be happening. Caroline, no!"

Tyler seethed with rage.

"Get away from her!" he yelled at the elder hybrid who cradled Caroline in his arms.

Bonnie and Stefan ran through the barrier without any effort. There was no time for delay as Stefan tried to restrain Tyler, which was easier said than done due to Tyler's strength as a hybrid. Stefan had to resort to twisting the younger hybrid's neck to make him stop thrashing.

Bonnie's emotions were on overdrive as she came upon her best friend. She pulled the stake out and placed her hands over the hole in Caroline's chest.

Klaus held Caroline to his chest as she tried to look up, but her blue eyes were glazed over. She was unable to focus her eyes as the blindness of death shadowed over them. Her smooth creamy skin was decaying and succumbing to a dull, deathly gray as her life force drained out of her. The hope of her being saved died away bit by bit as Klaus heard life drifting away from her more and more with every passing second.

"Heal her, witch! Now!" Klaus yelled at Bonnie.

"I'm trying!" Bonnie desperately concentrated, calling on the power deep within her. When her adrenaline kicked in she could feel the rush of magic streaming through her veins.

"Phasmatos Raverus On Animun! Phasmatos Raverus On Animun!" She chanted the spell to heal Caroline, but she could tell that something was wrong. It wasn't working. Something else beyond her power was happening, preventing her healing spell from working.

"Why isn't it working?" Bonnie questioned frantically. "Caroline, just hold on a little longer." Hope for her friend was fading fast, but Bonnie had to try everything she could to save her friend. She couldn't let their last time together be the awful fight from yesterday. "Phasmatos Raverus On Animun!"

"What is going on?" Rebekah called from the door in a panic. "Will someone please tell me what is happening?" Trying to see into the living room where all the commotion was coming from, she scanned the rest of the interior of the home, her eyes coming to rest on the blackened body of her brother just lying there on the kitchen floor. The sheer sight of Kol's dead body paralyzed her on the spot.

As Bonnie's gaze lifted from where Klaus was tightly holding onto Caroline, she saw someone she never thought she would see again. Sheila Bennett stood there with a deep look of disappointment and urgency.

"What have you done, Bonnie Bennett?"

"Grams…" Bonnie was able to breathe out the name before tears for her friend and for her grandmother over took her.

All of her concentration broke and she was teetering off the edge of losing control. The powerful magic was slipping from her fingers, letting loose everywhere. The room kept shaking, light bulbs popped, and the floor trembled underneath their feet.

"Do you know what you have done, child? You have gone too far into the dark magic for this. What were you thinking?" Her Gram's words just kept running together. Bonnie's mind was confused beyond outwardly comprehension.

"There are consequences for your actions, Bonnie. I wish you would have heeded our warnings about expression. Oh, my poor baby, I'm so sorry." That was the last thing the ghost of the elder witch said before a surge of immense power swept through the room. Everyone felt it, even Klaus, and he was supposed to be the most powerful creature in the world.

Caroline's eyes tried desperately to stay open and find something to focus on, but they darkened more and more as the seconds ticked on. Klaus's mind filled with dread as he held her close. Everyone felt the inevitable. Soon, the last inch of Caroline's life was taken away from her.

"No! Caroline!" Bonnie sobbed. "Grams, do something! Care, come back!" Bonnie pleaded with her ancestors on the other side for mercy. She tried to muster every piece of her power to bring Caroline back, but it was futile.

Caroline, so full of light, life, and love was gone.

As her sobs started to subside, thanks to a comforting gesture from Stefan, Bonnie realized that something else inside of her felt amiss. She felt hollow. She felt as if her very soul had been taken away from her.

Then it hit her; it was gone. Her magic was gone. Bonnie was cracking. She didn't know who she was if she didn't have her powers. Being a witch meant everything to her. Moreover, she had let down everyone: her Grams, her friends, and mostly herself.

A gut-wrenching scream broke from the powerless witch's throat; all of this was becoming too much for her. Stefan knelt down next to Bonnie, shuddering at the sight of Caroline's gray body. He gathered Bonnie to him, holding her silently, trying to calm her down. Rebekah could only watch from the porch in vain, hearing the sounds of agony.

Nobody knew that the worst was about to come.

Whatever humanity Klaus had left inside of him vanished the instant Caroline lost her life. Her graying body was just a cold reminder of all the things that he had cared about and consequently lost. The sunlight from the morning winter sky silently mocked him; there was no more light in Klaus' world, for Caroline had taken it all with her.

Caroline's light, which could shine through anything, including his dark and dreadful heart, had dimmed into nothing, gone from this world forever.

Darkness was all that was coming for Mystic Falls and there was no stopping it.

* * *

Numbness. That was the first feeling Caroline had when she awake. Well, that's if she could call numbness a feeling. Nevertheless, numb was the only word to describe her current state. She couldn't feel anything. Her eyes felt too heavy to open, and she felt too weak to even try and move.

She would fade in and out, half of the time dreaming of familiar places and people, but the other half was spent thinking of memories she couldn't place. Everything was too vague to tell if it was real or not, and everything moved too fast to be recognized. All she could see were shapes and colors.

Then there was the darkness. It was a comfortable darkness, the kind that only accompanies dreamless sleep, where you don't necessarily want to wake up.

Gradually, her strength came back to her. Her senses started to pick up again, slowly bringing her back up to par. Her blue-green eyes finally opened after what felt like a century, and she tried pulling herself up to regain momentum in her legs, but they were shaking and wobbly like a newborn foal. Determined, she pushed herself up until she was firmly standing on her own two feet.

Caroline's eyes widen at the breathtaking sight in front of her. She recognized it as Lake Monticello. She couldn't help but smiled to herself, relishing the few good memories she had left with her dad in this place. He used to take her to the lake when she was younger. The water was always just right and she would swim all day long. If she remembered correctly, the last time she had been here was when she was ten years old. It was right before her dad made the decision to divorce her mom and leave them behind. Shaking those negative thoughts out of her head, she focused on the beautiful scenery.

The lake's calm waters shimmered as the sunlight bounced its afternoon rays across the surface. They reflected like diamonds. Her feet moved across the old wood of the dock, causing it to creak as she walked out over the water. The smell of fresh pine filled her scenes as a southern wind blew gently, kissing her face with warmth. The air wrapped around her like a warm blanket. The sky was a crisp cyan blue with not a cloud in sight. The glittering water sloshed gently against the dock in a repetitive rhythm that put Caroline's mind at ease.

The sunlight on her face felt inviting. She closed her eyes and allowed her body to be bathed in the summer warmth.

In panic, Caroline's eyes shot open, looking down to her hands. Her daylight ring was nowhere to be found yet she was soaking in the sun.

She should have burned to a crisp by now. She couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong, but instead of dwelling on that feeling her eyes wandered off to the tempting waters of the lake. She shrugged her shoulders.

"Might as well take advantage of it while I can," Caroline said to herself.

She took off her shoes and jacket, laying them in a pile on the dock. Now only in her white camisole and skinny jeans, she stretched her arms above her head, before reaching for the hem of her shirt. Caroline was startled when she heard a smooth voice break the tranquil silence.

"Oh, please don't stop on my account, darling. I love a good strip tease."

Caroline whipped around, her eyes almost popped out of their sockets in surprise. 'It can't be,' Caroline thought in shock, 'he's dead.'

It was impossible. She recognized him right away, having just seen his burned body in the Gilbert house. An older memory of him flickered up, at the Mystic Grill, when she had worked with the 'Scooby Gang' as Operation: Blonde Distraction. She remembered seeing another young man with Klaus as she played hard to get; that was Kol. She vaguely remembered him while he was alive and tried to suppress the visions of him dead.

"Kol, I presume?"

The dark-haired man bowed at the waist as if she were royalty. "At your service, my lady."

Caroline wondered if all the Mikaelson men had that alluring yet deadly charm that seemed to ooze off them like sweat. She didn't know which one of them was the most deadly since each one had their own specific twisted signature. Elijah had his stoic sense of morality, Klaus with his manipulative yet almost humane ways, and then there was Kol with his mischief.

Caroline had to get out of her own head. There was no time for this. She had to figure out what was going on, and why she was here with Kol of all people.

"What on Earth is going on?" she asked.

Kol cocked his head to the side, giving her a mischievous grin. "Funny you should ask it that way seeing how we are no longer on Earth." His tone was full of amusement, but he continued once he saw that she did not share his sense of humor. "Honestly, you don't remember?" He asked in disbelief. "You're dead, Caroline. Your boyfriend broke your heart…literally."

That's when everything came rushing back in full force. Caroline stumbled back a bit, trying to wrap her mind around what Kol had just told her. Flashes of the night before replayed in her head like a movie. The memory of Tyler's hands plunging the white oak stake in to her chest left her mind baffled.

What was most surprising about the whole situation was that she had died protecting Klaus of all people.

"If I'm dead…does that mean I'm in heaven?" Caroline wasn't particularly religious, but she did believe there was a God out there and some sort of afterlife besides the other side.

"Not exactly," Kol eluded.

"So you're here to welcome me to the other side?" Questions flooded her mind. Like where were all the other supernatural people who had died? How long was she really going to have to be around Kol?

"You could say that," Kol said with a smile. "But we aren't really on the other side per say, this is more like limbo. We still have our vampire abilities, minus the whole burning-in-the-sun thing since this is all from your imagination." He waved his hand around the lake view.

Caroline frowned unsatisfied with his answer. She huffed out a hot breath crossing her arms over her chest. "Will you just cut the crap and tell me what's going on? Why am I stuck in limbo…with you?"

Kol sighed. "You are wound so tight, darling. You were always a feisty one. Too bad my brother never got the chance to ruffle those feathers."

Caroline had enough of his games and quite frankly was going to completely ignore his comment about Klaus. "If you're not going to help me and this is just a waste of time, I am going to go enjoy the lake." She turned away from him taking a few steps back towards the shore, but he was faster than her. He appeared in front of her, blocking her way.

The pupils of his dark eyes dilated. "Stop and calm down."

His command resonated through her brain, forcing her to do his bidding. She hated being compelled, so while her body was forced to stop, her mind was seething.

Kol wasn't done with her yet though. "Now strip."

Bewildered by his request, a scowl appeared on her lips. Planning to draw this out as long as possible, she first reached for her socks. Words can't express how frustrated she was with him.

He still had not stopped her as she popped the button to her jeans. She hesitated for just a moment before sliding her thumbs into the belt loops, ready to pull the tight jeans down her legs.

"Oh, I'm only joshing you," he laughed. "Though I would love for you to continue, I have a feeling my big brother would find a way to punish me for it even in the afterlife, so please keep your pants on." He lowered himself down to sit on the dock, gesturing for her to join him.

Caroline sighed in relief. The last thing she wanted to be reduced to was some flighty Original vampire's personal stripper.

"Why am I here?" She asked one last time, trying to finally get some answers.

She watched as Kol's earlier mischievous demeanor faded into seriousness and what she thought might be dread. Caroline's interest was piqued as to what could cause Kol to put on such an expression.

"As I said before, you haven't passed on to the other side yet. The Gate Keepers are holding you here and sent me as a sort of messenger." He said looking over the view of the lake.

"There's more to it than you're letting on. Why are they holding me here?"

Kol was not known for being sincere about anything, but he had a job to do. There was no way to softening the blow. "You didn't just die by some random chance, darling. Your death was a part of a greater plan."

"What are you talking about?" Caroline questioned. She was more confused now than before. She couldn't fathom how she could be part of a plan set in motion by the supernatural spirits, or why she had to die for this plan to work. "What plan and who are the Gate Keepers?"

"The Gate Keepers are a sort of counsel for the Other Side. They act as watchers for the supernatural beings that are still living and when something bad is about to happen on Earth, they intervene to save humanity." Kol had only been dead for a day longer than Caroline, but since he was delivering this message to Caroline, he had been briefed on the counsel. "As for the 'greater plan', your guess is as good as mine."

Caroline huffed. "So basically they sent you here to tell me nothing."

Being the easy going guy he was, Kol let her remark roll off his back. "I'm not completely useless," he smirked. "Have you ever heard of Silas?"

"I've heard the name mentioned with all the cure talk, and Rebekah has his tombstone, but that is as far as my knowledge goes." Since she had not been included in all of the plans to find the cure, she didn't know the whole story behind Silas.

"You talk as if he is just another supernatural, but as I tried to warn your wretched doppelganger friend, he is not. Silas makes Niklaus look like the Easter bunny." He paused, letting what he just said sink in. "I told everyone that he is not someone to be trifled with, even for the cure. He is better left alone, and because I cared enough about not only myself, but also my family, I am dead for expressing the well warranted fear I have for him."

Caroline became even angrier with her friends for killing Kol. She also felt that if her friends would have heeded his warning and dropped the search for Silas and the cure, she would still be alive right now. She didn't express any of this though, just sat quietly, hoping that Kol could continue.

"Let me explain. Silas was a witch, an immortal witch. He lived over two thousand years ago, and teamed up with another witch named Qetsiyah, who is of the Bennett line if I may add. You see, Qetsiyah had a thing for Silas, but he had his eyes on another woman. When Silas intended to perform the immortality spell on his lover and not Qetsiyah, the witch became enraged and jealous. Qetsiyah killed the human woman and entombed Silas. This was a twofold betrayal for if Silas did ever die, he would go to the Other Side while his lover went to heaven, so even in death they could never be reunited. That is where the cure comes in." Kol took a deep breath and made sure that Caroline was keeping up with his story.

"If your idiotic friends and my psychotic brother keep down the path to find the cure they will for certain and release Silas from his desecrated sleep. There will be hell on Earth if that happens, hence why I was so against it from the start. I for one wanted to keep living, but look how that turned out."

At that moment Caroline's thoughts slid back to Klaus. She was trying to hold herself together after hearing this information and all she could think about was being comforted by his warm embrace. She wouldn't admit this to anyone, but she liked it when he held her. The way he touched her. His hands holding her firmly yet gentle at the same time, and the look of utter desperation in his eyes as she faded. It had made her to the point of almost wanting for more.

She shook her head trying in vain to elevate those thoughts. Her friends wouldn't understand her need for his gentle touch and would be disappointed that she had an almost caring feeling towards him; but then again, she was dead because of them and she vowed to not think of them anymore.

"I watched you," he said simply, out of the blue.

A look of confusion settled in her face. "Excuse me?" She asked in an accusing tone. She knew that Bonnie's Grams was also watching over her so it wasn't a shock that the dead were still presence in their lives, but Kol watching her just gave her the creeps.

"Not in that way! No Caroline, I may be a scoundrel at times, but I'm not that lowly or hard up." He finished by waging his eyebrows at her. "I meant that I saw what you did, how you died. You saved Niklaus."

Caroline glanced away from him, trying to hide her face with her hair. She uncomfortably tucked a piece of her golden locks behind her ear. Unwanted feelings and memories were starting to make their way back up, and she didn't want to go back to that. It would be too much for her.

"What you did for him was more telling of your true character than anything I have seen from those people you associate yourself with. As much as it makes me cringe that I'm agreeing with him, but my brother is right. You don't deserve them, darling," Kol started, having overheard the conversation between Caroline and Klaus shortly before her death.

She hated that both Kol and Klaus took it upon themselves to tell her that the people she has considered her closest friends since primary school, took her for granted. The fact that she still loved them and would do anything for them made her seem pathetic.

"I don't recall asking for your opinion on the matter so how about you keep them to yourself and tell me more about why I am here."

Comfort, at least in a platonic fashion, was never Kol's forte. However, he sensed her distress and gripped her hand in his, gently squeezing it for reassurance.

Caroline was so exhausted. Just when she thought her troubles was done and gone, they come back to haunt her. She would bet that her friends wouldn't even miss her. She turned her face, looking directly into Kol's dark orbs. He was silent, but she could tell that he was trying and that's all she ever wanted. For someone to be there and try just for her.

Kol looked to the horizon seeing the sun started to set. His eyes widened knowing they were running short on time.

"Caroline, you need get up now." He released her from his compulsion. "We have to move fast if you are going to make it."

She relished in the feeling of once again having control over herself. It was refreshing, and she was thankful, but didn't know what the big hurry was.

"What's wrong?"

"There's no time to explain. It will all be revealed in due time. At least I hope that it bloody will, those witches are secretive litter buggers." Kol complained. "I'm sorry to do this, and I hope you wouldn't be pissed at me…"

"What the…" Kol cut her off before she could finish her sentence.

"You need to go, darling. This is your ride. Good luck, Caroline. I have a feeling you are going to need all the luck you can get." With a sudden push, Caroline was sent into the cool water of the lake.

She went numb again once her body was fully submerged in the water. She tried to maneuver her way back up the surface, but found that she couldn't move. Caroline felt the need to breath, but didn't want to such in the lake water, but before long the familiar darkness came over her again. She felt like she was drifting away.

Eventually, she was able to open her eyes again as the darkness lifting and the fog lifted from her mind. The ground under her body felt cold and wet, not what she was expecting after being in the lake.

Trying to figure out where she was, she focused her hearing to pick up any sounds that would help pinpoint her location, but everything was foreign to her. Then, after quite a few minutes of just listening, a sound, or song rather, drifted over to where she lay.

The music sounded restless like it refused to stay put and it never would. It was never ending, always one beat after the next, emphasizing the rich rhythm. Letting the music relax her, she looked up to the sky, gazing at the white glowing moon above her.

That was when someone grabbed her shoulders, pulling her up from the ground, and turning her to face her attacker. Caroline withdrew from the man. She didn't have all of her strength back yet and didn't know if he was a friend or foe.

"It would do you some good to leave me alone," she stated, standing tall as to not seem intimidated by meeting a strange man out in the woods at night.

"Well, aren't you just something else, darling? I do love little things with sharp tongues," a male voice purred to her. He stepped into the moonlight showing his features to Caroline.

Caroline's eyes enlarged in disbelief, taking a second peek at the young man in front of her. This was beginning to get annoying.

"Kol…you son of a bitch," she muttered to herself as she backed up into a tree.

"So you've heard of me. It isn't fair though that you know who I am but I don't have the slightest clue who you are." He stepped closer to her, placing one of her blonde ringlets over her shoulder, "I say we fix that and get better acquainted."

Caroline didn't care for his advances, so she shoved him away from her before turning to run. This wasn't the same Kol that had met her by the lake; this Kol seemed almost dangerous.

Kol laughed at her attempt to escape. "Running was not smart."

He was on her within seconds. She was fast, but it seemed like there was something holding her back.

Before Caroline could blink, she felt his strong hands grab her around the neck. She knew what was coming next and braced herself for darkness again. However, before he snapped her neck, she saw him smirk and heard his last words. "Welcome to New Orleans, darling."

_ **You won't cry for my absence, I know** _  
_ **You forgot me long ago.** _  
_ **Am I that unimportant?** _  
_ **Am I so insignificant?** _  
_ **Isn't something missing?** _  
_ **Isn't someone missing me?** _

_ **\- "Missing," by Evanescence ** _


	4. Sun Goes Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, long note again! 
> 
> Hello! Back with another update for you. I am deeply appreciative of all the comments I've been receiving for the story, the bookmarks, and not to mention the kudos too! Thank you so much, my lovely people! 
> 
> Now, a few notes going forward. 
> 
> 1) Time Travel - This is where the story can get complicated. In the last chapter and reading from the tags above, we are now getting into the time travel portion of the chapters. For a while, the chapters are both going to show what's going on in both the present and past. I have labeled the time changes as you read through the chapter. 
> 
> 2) Original Characters - Now that we are in the past, there will be some OC's in the story. When I created these, I went with the intention to bring these characters out to help develop the story and push the plot further. Every character I create has a story to tell, and I want to tell that story to you with all my ability. But while the OC's help the story, they are not the main focus. The journey with Klaus and Caroline is the main focus of the story. 
> 
> 3) The Development between Klaus and Caroline - Just as I said in the tags, this is a slowburn fic. When I began this story, I knew that developing this relationship was going to be challenge. Despite Caroline saving Klaus and having an attraction to each other, they are still in a way: enemies. It takes time to get to know a person, much so when we are talking about falling in love. Both Klaus and Caroline have layers and their own issues. As much as I love the destination of Klaroline, writing the journey is equally if not more important. 
> 
> I said all of that to say this: I wanted to prepare you ahead of time for what's to come with the story in case there was any questions. If you are confused by anything or needed a question answered, I have no problem at all with answering. 
> 
> Thank you for your patience with this long note. xD Anyway, let's get onto the chapter now! :D
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own TVD, or the lyrics shown. The lyrics is only shown to help put the right mood for the chapter. The only thing I do own is the plots I write for this story and the Original Characters I create.

_Mystic Falls_

_Present - January 18, 2011_

Darkness had fallen over the small town. This darkness was not from nightfall, but from an oncoming storm, one that was fueled by the death of Caroline Forbes.

The town was unusually quiet, but that is exactly how Klaus wanted it to be. This was his chosen method of torture; his enemies didn't know how or when he would come for them.

Once the Bennett witch lost her power, the containment spell was broken and Klaus was freed. His brother's body forgotten, he raced from the Gilbert house with Caroline still in his arms. He took her to his home where she would be safe, and he could grieve until she was to be laid to rest.

He dared any of those miscreants, Caroline's so called friends, to come near him. He was just itching to wreak havoc, but then again that would be way too easy. Klaus wasn't going to give them that kindness for he enjoyed the element of surprise.

Therefore, he decided to wait it out. He wanted the paranoia to eat away at their core; cause them to lose focus and keep them guessing until they reach their breaking point. He wanted this for every single one of them, not only for the death of his brother, but also now for Caroline.

He has certainly changed since coming to the godforsaken town, and none of what he had seen or experience in the past could have prepared him for this type of pain. If anything, he learned a very valuable lesson for his time here.

Loyalty isn't worth shit.

Over his thousand years of life, he couldn't count how many times he had been stabbed in the back. This wasn't just about his pack or his parents, but also his own siblings. The people that had pledged 'always and forever' had walked out on him.

Once home, he laid Caroline's lifeless body out on his neatly made bed. Hours or perhaps minutes could have passed before he decided to move from the spot at her side. He reached down to fix one of her curls that had fallen over her face; even in death she was so beautiful.

He wouldn't leave her, not even for a much needed hunt. Time had no presence for him; he had no perception of it at all. He had already finished the supply of alcohol in his home. He even gone far as to raid the secret stash of scotch he kept in his art studio. However, no matter how many times he drank himself into a stupor, nothing would numb the pain he tried to push into the deepest and darkest part of his being.

Though the intruder made no move to make their presence known, Klaus felt it behind him. He had learned a thing or two in his thousand years, and he wasn't about to be stabbed in the back again.

"Klaus?" A female voice spoke softly.

She was the last person he expected.

"It's rude to linger in doorways." Klaus said without turning.

With her arrival, he had dared to hope that she could somehow help…but that was not the case, the deed had already been done. Finally turning to look at the slight female leaning against the doorframe he continued. "You made a risky move coming here. Has it occurred to you that I am currently the last person that cares to be bothered?"

She warily made her way towards the hybrid, her eyes falling to the dead vampire on the bed. Being sympathetic to all creatures, human or not, her heart clenched at the sight of the blonde beauty that was gray as ash. She could see the pain etched on Klaus' face, but she couldn't afford to empathize with him. She couldn't show any weakness.

"I can't stay long, but at least let me clean her up."

Klaus watched her every move with scrutinizing eyes as she went back and forth from the bathroom, bringing out clean towels and a basin of warm water. In a careful fashion, she started the process of removing the dried blood from Caroline's skin.

"I envy her," Klaus' deep voice broke through the silence. "Even in her death her light still shines through, but it doesn't matter now. She's gone."

She rung out the cloth one final time, the water in the basin was now a muddy brown. "I need to change her clothes. These are ruined." She made sure to have Klaus' permission before she did anything. "I'll go find one of Rebekah's dresses."

Klaus barely nodded to her as she left the room in search for a dress. He still couldn't pull his eyes away from Caroline; he just couldn't accept that she is gone.

His visitor reentered the room and began to cut away Caroline's bloodied clothes, throwing them into a nearby garbage can. She changed the dead vampire into a pretty blue, black, and silver dress that where the skirt ended right at her knees. A black floral design was printed on the dress with more silver accents that made it sparkle like diamonds. It reminded Klaus of the dress he had bought for her the night of the ball. His mind floated back to that night as silver heels slipped on to Caroline's slender feet.

"There is no reason to stand there pretending to be afraid of me when we both know that you aren't." Klaus remarked.

Her eyes flared up, but she didn't make a move. She just continued fixing Caroline's hair. "Klaus, we need to bring her body back to her mother for the funeral. You can get back to your drunken grieving later." She threw something into his lap. "Here's a blood bag. I don't need you thirsty and in a rage out in public."

Klaus growled lowly at her as his hybrid face shifted, but being used to this side of him, she was not fazed by it. "I no longer have feeling. Not anymore." He tipped back his glass of scotch, finishing it off before going for the blood.

"Anyone with half a mind can see what you feel for her. It is natural to grieve when you lose someone you care about. You know you can't hide from me, but I can feel your emotions. I know who your heart beats for."

"You know nothing!" Klaus snapped.

She sighed to herself. This was typical Niklaus. So stubborn, like talking to a brick wall. He never did trust her intuition and was always trying to prove he had no weaknesses. He was fully and completely in denial.

"You know better than that," she said knowingly. "Whenever you're ready I'll be down stairs." She knew it was only a matter of time before Mystic Falls was going to feel Klaus' revenge.

Klaus was once again alone in his room with the body of the girl so full of light.

* * *

_New Orleans_  
  
_Past - January 1910_

Darkness. Again with the darkness.

Caroline was tired of being left in the dark. She was always in the dark with her friends, in death, and now in the afterlife with only Kol to annoy her. Waking up from a broken neck was never easy, but this time it was taking longer than usual.

Caroline's eyes began to open, taking in her surroundings. What used to be hard earth underneath her was now a soft material, though it was still lumpy and smells damp. As she rose up into a sitting position, a dull pain emitted from the back of her neck.

"God," she groaned, rubbing her neck. "Each time that happens it hurts more and more. I so need a good night's sleep."

"It is morning." A female voice spoke.

Caroline turned to the direction of the voice seeing a tall and slim, young woman with skin the color of dark caramel. The woman walked across the room to the bed that Caroline now realized she was lying in. Caroline was now able to see the details of the woman's face as the dim morning light coming in through the windows. Her dark raven hair was a stark contrast to her dark gray, almost nearly black eyes. What worried Caroline was the bitterness held in those eyes.

Pulling the quilt back off of her body, Caroline was baffled by the clothes she was wearing and wondered who had changed her. She was in a soft cotton nightgown that went all the way down to her ankles. She knew something was off because she had either stumbled upon an Amish community or was no longer in the twenty-first century. Nothing felt right anymore.

"I know you have many questions, but it would benefit you to hold your tongue. Especially considering the situation you got yourself into last night."

Caroline didn't like the condescending tone of the young woman. She was still a vampire and could easily teach her a lesson in manners. Caroline didn't need to be talked to like a young child who didn't know a thing about the world, but she couldn't let her emotions get the best of her. She was a guest in this woman's house after all.

"No offense, but you don't know a thing about my situation, so if you don't mind I'm gonna ask whatever questions I want." Caroline had been dragged through hell and back and didn't need some girl giving her grief about it.

The woman's face furrowed into a mix of disgust and resentment. Not long after that, a jolt of hot pain pulsed inside of Caroline's skull. She remembered the familiar pain. It only confirmed that the young woman was a witch, and a short tempered one at that.

"How dare you, you ungrateful little abomination. You are lucky we even had the inkling to take a creature like you under our care."

Caroline cried out in pain, holding her head in a futile attempt to dull the stinging pain of the aneurysm.

"Maggie, stop!" An accented voice rang out, dropping the concentration of the witch and ceasing the pain.

Another woman ran into the room, trying her best to calm down the young witch. "She didn't mean you no harm, child." The older woman directed towards Caroline before turning to the young woman, a harsh reminder in her voice. "He told us not to let any harm come to her, and you'd be best to heed his warning."

Maggie glared at the older woman, but finally relented. Running around with a vampire as her housemate practically was humiliating enough, but now they were taking in strays, and one far worse than the vampire boy. She found all of it disgusting. "Adelaide, you do not get to tell me what to do and it is repulsive that you let the likes of him order you around like a commoner."

In that moment, Caroline realized that the older woman was a witch too as she trained her eyes onto Maggie.

Adelaide's stern stare was enough to let anybody know who controlled the reins. "He is no master of mine, I assure you." She said before putting herself in between the Caroline and Maggie. "He serves a purpose to warn us of the other vampires' doings. We need her healthy and you are not making things any better. Now go Magdalena and help downstairs with breakfast. I will see that our guest is tended to."

The young witch didn't spare a second glance as she slammed the door on her way out of the room, mostly just to annoy the elder witch. Adelaide changed her focus back to the young girl resting in bed. She couldn't help the smile that came over her, reading all of the emotions in the girl's eyes.

"What is your name?" Adelaide asked, hoping to start a conversation with an easy question.

Adelaide's brown eyes watched every move the blonde made, seeing her hesitation. Adelaide couldn't blame her for it though. Aside from the girl's youth, Adelaide saw intelligence in her fixed gaze. Moving slowly, she sat on the bed, making sure to leave some distance between them. "I'm not going to hurt you," she reassured. "You must be thirsty."

Caroline looked on with confusion as Adelaide rolled up the sleeve of her dress, exposing her dark skin. Caroline heard the alluring sound of the blood pumping through the witch's veins. It was so tempting and would only take a brief second for her to overpower the witch and feed. However, she remained frozen in her place. She couldn't drink. Not again. The last time she had taken from the vein, she had killed a man.

When Caroline sunk further back on the bed away from her, Adelaide pressed on. "Are you not hungry? You have been through quite an ordeal."

Most vampires drink from the vein, but Caroline didn't want to. She wouldn't let herself. The fear of killing someone and her currently heightened emotions would be too much; she wouldn't be able to stop herself.

"I…I can't…" she whispered softly.

Adelaide nodded in understanding, seeing how uncomfortable the idea was making her. She got up from the bed, and just when Caroline thought that Adelaide was leaving, she went over to a chest of drawers and picked up a knife and silver cup. With a quick, clean cut of her wrist a steady flow of red blood started to fill the metal cup.

All Caroline could focus on was the torturous sound of blood dripping, slowing as the wound started to heal.

Once the blood had filled the cup over half way, Adelaide held it in both hands, extending it towards Caroline as a peace offering.

When Caroline made no move to accept the cup, Adelaide insisted. "I mean you no ill will child, please drink."

The blood was so tempting. Throwing moral logic out of the window, Caroline gave into her thirst and brought the cup to her lips. The sweet taste of the blood rushed over her senses. All she could think about was savoring the substance that she had been deprived of for who knows how long. As the cup emptied, her thoughts cleared and she noticed something odd about the blood. It held a peculiar taste to it unlike anything she had ever had before. Caroline had never had blood from a witch before, but there was something more natural to it; natural and powerful. It seemed that each species had their own flavor whether it is human, animal, wolf, vampire, or hybrid.

She guessed that almost five minutes had passed as she tried to get every last drop from the cup. As she finished the witch took the cup away and that was when Adelaide heard the girl finally speak of her own accord. "Thank you," Caroline said meekly.

"You are welcome." The witch crossed the room again to sit down next to her. "My name is Adelaide, but most people just call me Adele." Looking down to her wrist, she muttered a quick incantation for a healing spell, after which she held out her hand for the girl to shake.

Feeling safer now that she had been fed and thankful for being taken in and not having to be around Kol anymore, the blonde returned the handshake. "I'm Caroline."

Adele could tell that Caroline had questions that were running rampant inside of her mind. Beside what Kol had told her when he brother Caroline to them, she had little to go on, but she would help the poor girl out as much as she could as long as Caroline was willing to open up as well.

"Do you know where you are?" Adele asked, curious to see how much Caroline knew about the situation.

Being a witch as long as she had, her instinct on dealing with any supernatural being was sharpened. She had plenty of dealings with vampires, werewolves, and other rarer creatures. These types of creatures seemed to flock to the bayou, and Adele needed to keep Caroline safe; she didn't want to think about the consequences if she didn't.

Caroline didn't know how she had been transported here, or if here was still the other side, or if she was still dead. Not knowing how much she was allowed to divulge without toying with fate, she chose to stay quiet.

So they both sat still, observing each other and waiting for the other to speak first. Adele admired how brave the young girl was, resisting answering knowing full well that a witch as powerful as her could easily make a vampire talk. Caroline had a spunk that reminded Adele of someone she had known a long time ago. The witch's thoughts often wondered how she was doing and where she was, but for now she brought her focus back to Caroline.

This peculiar creature had a natural beauty to her, Adele mused. She had blonde waves that stopped at the top of her breastbone. Her blue-green eyes were always expressive with emotions, and they shined bright in any darkness. Her skin was much lighter than Adele's own. New Orleans was a large mixing pot of cultures and though Adele had grown up in a Creole family, she was used to being around people with every shade of skin. In the city, one never knew who or what they would run into. Although, with the segregation and racial tension of the south, people usually tend to flock to those they are familiar with.

Caroline's cautious eyes read the witch's body language, which indicated no ill will. She had a smile that could put anyone at ease, but Adele's dark brown eyes had a fearless yet motherly nature to them. There was also an air of wisdom about the witch that Caroline noted to never underestimate. She wasn't sure if this came from years of study or growing up on the harsh streets of New Orleans; perhaps it was both. She was taller than Caroline by a few inches, and she had dark curly hair to go with it.

"The only thing I remember before that jerk Kol so rudely snapped my neck was that I am in New Orleans." Caroline said in annoyance.

Adelaide couldn't help the chuckle that escaped her lips. Caroline's reaction was completely valid when it comes to the rash actions of the male vampire in question. Kol was known around these parts as a trickster and the only reason why he hadn't been caught and punished was because he was in good with the vampire that ran the Quarter. Both Kol and the self-proclaimed 'King' of New Orleans were diabolical, charming, and dangerous men. They loved to be kept entertained, mostly by females, and would party until the wee hours of the morning. Adele was at odds as to which of them was harder to deal with.

Kol had snatched her up with the intentions to feed on her and then leave her for dead, this being the little game he liked to play when he found himself in a large city and was bored. It was only later when they realized what she was that he sought out Adele in order to take full advantage of his unique find. Sometimes Adele wonder why she allowed him to run with them in the first place, but then again there was a certain advantage of having a vampire like him around.

"Yes, I know all too well. Kol tends to have that effect," Adele mused.

Caroline paused for a brief second confused. "You know him?"

"Child, if I told you everything that boy has put me through, we'd be here until we were rotting in our graves." Adele said truthfully. Out of all the original vampire siblings, Kol was the most conniving and cunning, but his joking nature should not be conceived as kindness. She would take Kol over his brothers any day though; he had a soft spot for witches, perhaps because his mother was also a keeper of nature's balance.

"I wouldn't doubt it," Caroline laughed and slid her legs over the edge of the bed, trying to stand up slowly. Adele was at Caroline's side helping steady her. Caroline didn't necessarily need the help, but she was glad there was now a person willing to look out for her needs for once.

"If you don't mind me asking, why are you helping me? Aren't witches and vampires supposed to be arch enemies or something?"

"You mustn't judge all of us by the behavior of Maggie." Adele started. "I have been a witch for a very long time and I've learned that life is too short to be negative all the time. We cannot undo what Esther Mikaelson did centuries ago, so why waste energy hating what we can't change? I learned to live with it and it has brought some amazing people into my life. If only Maggie could see this, but she is so set in her ways for such a young age."

They kept talking about Caroline's 'situation' but she felt they didn't know the half of it, so what was wrong with her?

"Rest assured, though I am thankful for your hospitality. I didn't ask to be here and I don't want to be a burden to anyone."

"I would not have taken you into my home if I thought you would be a burden." She smiled and walked over to the chest of drawers. "There are some clothes for you in here. Once you are dressed, please join us for breakfast, if you are still hungry that is." Adele went to leave the room but was stopped by Caroline's pleading voice.

"Please…wait!" She still had no idea why she was here or why they were being so accommodating. "Can you explain why you all keep talking about my…situation?"

"You mean you don't know what you are?"

"Yes, I am a vampire." Caroline answered.

"Not just…" Adele started. "Look into the mirror and concentrate on your true nature, and it will show itself."

"Is the riddle necessary?" Caroline muttered under her breath, becoming tired of no one give her any straight answers.

Adelaide laughed and shook her head. "No, but you'll figure it out soon enough. You are a smart girl." She winked back at Caroline as she neared the door. "I'll see you downstairs when you are ready."

Caroline sighed, frustrated not only with herself but also her situation. There was that word again; she needed to figure out why everyone was walking on eggshells with her and better yet, why she was in New Orleans and not relaxing on the Other Side.

"Just get it over with, Caroline." She scolded herself. Taking a deep breath, she gripped the edge of the wooden dresser. She closed her eyes and focused like when she wanted her fangs to drop. There was something drawing up deep within her, something unfamiliar, yet it felt just as much a part of her as her beating heart. Her eyes shot open as a rush of power shot through her and her physical features started to change.

Looking in the mirror she gasped from shock, she flew back from the mirror as fast as she could, ending up all the way across the room. Cautiously, she looked into the mirror again.

"No…this can't be right," she was almost in tears. She was devastated when she found out that she has been changed into a vampire against her will, but now this and she still didn't have a say in it.

The whites of her eyes were now pitch black with gold irises in the center. Dark protruding veins emerged around her eyes and she now had two sets of fangs that ripped through her gums as they elongated. An instinctive hiss came from her lips as she gazed at herself. This was all wrong; this wasn't her.

Though she was neurotic as a human she at least knew where she belonged in this world. Now taking in her surroundings for a final time she realized that there was perhaps only one other person who was like her.

Reaching up to touch her fang, she groaned in confusion, frustration, and anger. If being a vampire was already considered an abomination and werewolves were unpredictable killers, where did she fall? Looking back at her in the mirror was a combination of the two evils.

A hybrid.

_ **Open your eyes 'cause another day is dawning,** _  
_ **Children of the moon, can you hear them all calling?** _  
_ **Skies open up and an angel starts falling,** _  
_ **Listen to their beats, can you hear them hollering?** _  
_ **Stop in the morning, through to the evening** _  
_ **Dance like you're the only one around** _  
_ **Move like you want it** _  
_ **Go move like you need it,** _  
_ **Dancing it up till the sun goes down** _

_ **\- "Sun Goes Down," by David Jordan** _


	5. My Immortal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go with another chapter! :) Thanks for all the support and feedback so far! Now if some of you would like, I can tell you who I picture visually for the original characters I created for the story if any of you are curious and like to keep track. Just let me know in the comments, and I'll be more than happy to help. 
> 
> Enjoy the show guys!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own TVD, or the lyrics shown. The lyrics is only shown to help put the right mood for the chapter. The only thing I do own is the plots I write for this story and the Original Characters I create. (Except for one, which will be explained later).

Chapter 5: My Immortal

_Mystic Falls_

_Present - January 18, 2011_

The Gods must be playing a very cruel joke on him, Klaus assumed as he looked up at the clear blue sky. The sun shone down upon the funeral in a mocking gesture, reminding him of Caroline's light. He wanted everything around him to reflect the darkness that he felt within.

There was no eulogy. The arrangements for a funeral were prepared in the few days that Klaus had Caroline's body.

His mind drifted back just before he had left for the funeral.

> _After she left the room, Klaus began to ready himself for the service. He looked at himself in the mirror as he straightened his solid black tie and slid on the black suit jacket - courtesy of Elijah - over his crisp white dress shirt. He looked immaculate with no cracks in the armor, just like he wanted himself to appear. No use for weakness. He had no room for it, especially not today._
> 
> _Black was all that he felt inside right now. There was nothing left, but darkness. Caroline was the last line. The last hope of retaining even a portion of his humanity died with her. The only thing that could bring him back was to bring her back, but that was impossible. Even in a supernatural sense, the laws couldn't be bent to grant his wishes. The world isn't that giving. That kind of hope only exists in fairy tales and miracles._
> 
> _He couldn't allow himself to hope._
> 
> _He scanned over at his suit. It didn't feel right and didn't feel like him, but his normal attire would not do for a funeral, especially for her funeral._
> 
> _Glancing one last time in the mirror he sighed, about to do what he was dreaded the most. Klaus paused, looking down at Caroline. He had no words to describe what he was feeling. It was all too much._
> 
> _His humanity was officially gone._
> 
> _The hybrid gently cradled Caroline into his, flashing over to the porch of the Forbes' residence in just a few minutes. Just standing on this porch brought back so many memories. Memories that he wanted to push down and never think of them again. He shut them out._
> 
> _He called out for Caroline's mother. "Sheriff Forbes?"_
> 
> _This was the first time he had seen Liz out of her uniform. Instead, she wore a simple black dress. Her weary and bloodshot eyes fell onto her daughter's lifeless body; her shoulders trembling after seeing Caroline in such a state. She couldn't speak to him. No words could come out. She just pointed to the interior of the house, giving Klaus permission to enter, her daughter still gripped tightly in his arms._
> 
> _When he reached Caroline's room, the sound of the older woman's frantic heartbeat and sobbing over the loss of her daughter was all he could hear. With the click of Liz's bedroom door, Klaus figured that she was coming to terms with the cruel reality that her precious baby girl was gone._
> 
> _He tenderly laid Caroline down on her bed, taking in her natural beauty one last time before he had to leave._
> 
> _Observing the pale yellow room, everything about it screamed Caroline. Everything had its place; a dress was laying over her desk chair as if she was still coming home to change into it. His eyes were drawn to the nightstand, and the small wooden box sitting on top of it. He felt as if he was prying, but something was pulling him over to the box. He picked it up and felt the weight of it in his hands before lifting the lid. Inside were a few trinkets, but what caught his attention was the rolled up piece of parchment and a velvet covered jewelry box._
> 
> _He sat down on the bed at Caroline's feet and unrolled the paper, noticing that it was the same drawing he gave to her the night after the ball. He read over his own handwriting._
> 
> ** _Thank you for your honesty, Klaus._ **
> 
> _Caroline had always been honest with him; it was like a breath of fresh air compared to how others acted around him, but in this moment though, he felt like he was suffocating. He could only show this now, alone in Caroline's room, as she lay next to him, cold and still._
> 
> _Setting the drawing down, he reached next for the velvet covered box. He knew what was inside without even opening it, the white gold and diamond bracelet he had given her. Klaus stiffened as emotions tried clawing their way back into him. Unable to look at the reminder of better times with her, he clasped the diamond bracelet around her wrist. In one last act, he unfolded her hands, placing the rolled up drawing between them before setting her hand back on her chest. At least, at part of him could be buried with her._
> 
> _These items were like a symbol that represented the last remnants of anything that made him human. Soon they would be under the dark cold earth, never to see the light of day again._
> 
> _Just like Caroline would be._

Most of the town had showed up for Caroline's funeral, both humans and supernatural alike. The Salvatore brothers stood solemnly; Damon was trying to comfort Elena but just looked awkward while Stefan and Rebekah just stood holding hands. Bonnie was alone, standing beside her father, with grief and regret written on her face. Matt and Jeremy were in the back, looking on with sadness at the loss of Caroline. The only person missing was the most to blame. Tyler Lockwood.

Rudy Hopkins, Bonnie's father, stood up to begin the funeral when Liz was unable to compose herself. As mayor, he was glad to do a favor for the grief-stricken sheriff. When he left Bonnie alone to make his way to the podium, Jeremy stepped up beside her. Rudy stood in front of the glossy cherry wood coffin as everyone proceeded to take a seat.

"On behalf of Liz Forbes, I would like to thank you all for coming. I wish this town was gathered together for a less tragic reason, but today we lay to rest a beautiful girl who was taken from us before her time. I wish that I had more time to get to know the lovely young woman that Caroline had become, but by the turnout today, I can tell that she was loved by so many."

He bowed his head. "Let us share this moment of silence for all of those that we have lost too soon." Everyone fell quiet for a pause, before the mayor raised his head. "We will now begin with the laying of the roses." The local choirs started to lowly sing a hymn.

Before all the supernatural drama happened and ripped everyone apart, there was a time when Bonnie, Elena, and Caroline were just young girls, best friends, and not worrying about anything else besides normal teenager things. Elena and Bonnie vaguely recalled a time in English class when they had to write a report explaining what flowers they would be and why, a surprise assignment from the teacher as punishment for the class talking too much.

They only had one day to research and figure out which flower best represented them. The next day they all turned in their assignments.

Bonnie had chosen an orchid because it symbolizes refinement, thoughtfulness, and mature charm. Elena chose a gardenia, for it symbolized purity and sweetness; they also conveyed joy.

However, Caroline had chosen a rose. She was human at that time and still had insecurities that she hid well behind a confident exterior. All she ever wanted is what every other typical girl yearned for: to be wanted and loved. It really wasn't a selfish thing to wish for. The flower held more than just the sentimental meaning of love to Caroline; a rose was beautiful, but it is also has thorns to protect itself. If a person was worthy enough to get past these defenses, they could fully enjoy all the rose has to offer. This meaning only grew when she became a vampire.

A slow piano version of Don't You Worry Child by Swedish House Mafia played from the speakers at the service. It was one of Caroline's favorite songs, and the haunting notes flowed in the air as the melody of the piano touched every person standing in the small cemetery.

One by one, everybody in attendance came up to pay their respects and place a white rose on the wooden coffin. Elena and Bonnie came up together, holding on to the other for support. Matt, Stefan, and Jeremy were next, holding stoic expression. Surprisingly, Damon and Rebekah followed having enough decorum to look upset.

The last person to approach the coffin with a rose was Klaus. His heavy step left marking in the frost covered grass. He was silent and emotionless as he laid a white rose on the coffin, pausing for just a moment before walking off into the crowd of people.

No one, but Klaus noticed the stranger walk up to the burial plot, placing a rose on the wooden coffin. The woman's light brown curls blew in the chilled breeze as she touched the glossy surface of the vessel about to be lowered into the ground. She made no indication that she planned to stay for the rest of the service. When she turned to walk away, Klaus only caught a glimpse of the side of her face, tears streaming down her cheeks. Her eyes locked with his for a fraction of a second before she moved faster away from the grave site, disappearing into the crowd.

Time drifted by slowly as the service continued for another thirty minutes. Only when they prepared the coffin to be lowered into the ground did the crowd of town's people start to thin, leaving only her closest friends.

Matt left with April to go back to the Grill, which left only the supernatural people gathered by the fresh pile of earth. No one had the use for the cliches, but it uncannily fit the situation since the tension was so thick among them that it could be cut with a knife. Each side of a cause were wondering who would make the first move.

Klaus' eyes shone dangerously as he scanned the cemetery for the cowardly hybrid Tyler, but with no success. He must have left out of town. The spineless mutt ran away with his tail between his legs.

Elena's heart was filled with compassion and sympathy for Tyler. She didn't blame him for running away; he had lost so much in such a short amount of time. He had accidentally murdered his beloved girlfriend right after losing his mother. Elena could relate to his pain. This is why she understood his reasons for not showing up today.

Damon and Stefan's expressions hardened as Klaus approach the group. They both stood protectively in front of the doppelganger, having a pretty good idea whose blood Klaus was coming for. The thousand-year old hybrid wanted more than retribution or revenge; the only thing that would quench his anger was Elena Gilbert's head on a spit, but only after years of torture.

Rebekah watched her brother stalking across the frost covered ground; his movements were almost animal-like. After a thousand years with him, Rebekah found her brother rather predictable, but with recent events she was also fearful of his upcoming actions. The hope for a salvaged relationship with her brother was shot to hell when that daft hybrid mutt shoved a stake through Caroline's chest.

There was nothing left of him and nothing left for her here.

"I'm only going to ask you miscreants once so I suggest you don't waste my time with the lies you usually spew all over this town or else I will do something I definitely won't regret later," Klaus wanted to cut to the chase, his eyes glancing to Elena every few seconds just waiting for the right moment. "Where is he?"

"We don't know where he is. He fled town before we could stop him," Damon answered.

"Not the answer I was looking for. I'm not in a generous mood today, and seeing on how your scheming ways have left not only my brother dead, but also Caroline." His heart ached at the mere mention of her name, "I will ask one more time. Where is Tyler?" A dangerous tone laced his words as he scanned over the group, looking for the one who would crack first. "Come on, I thought you would want to avenge your dear friend Caroline, and aside from my sister, her death rests on all of your consciousness."

"Can we just do this another day Klaus? It's over and done. They haven't even buried the body yet." Stefan urged trying to get Klaus' focus off of Elena.

"Ah, Stefan the peacekeeper," Klaus smirked. "Tell me, if it was your brother in that coffin, would you put your revenge off for another day?" Klaus broke off a slab of granite from one of the headstones and smiled wickedly.

"Go fetch."

He threw the stone at lighting speed towards the opposing group, making them scatter from the falling debris. As they tried flashed towards the road that led out of the cemetery, Klaus blocked their path.

"Wrong move," he sneered, effortlessly grabbed the two Salvatore brothers by the back of the neck, bashed their heads together like cymbals. He threw them in opposite directions, one hitting a tree, the other another headstone.

"Jeremy, get the girls out of here!" Stefan yelled as he struggled to get up.

"Rebekah can take care of Elena and Bonnie, let me stay and help." The young hunter hated being left out of a fight. He had already killed an Original and felt his strength triple with the completion of his mark.

"Your ink is the only map to the cure, Van Helsing. Just take the girls and get the hell out of here!" Damon dislodged himself from the tree and joined back up with his brother, ready to make a joint assault on the enraged hybrid.

Jeremy reluctantly grabbed Bonnie and his sister, hoping that Rebekah would follow. Elena had other ideas though, pulling her arm free from Jeremy's grip. "I can't leave Damon, Klaus will kill him!"

"Elena! Stop! You can't go back there!" Jeremy shouted.

"Listen to him, please!" Bonnie begged.

Elena wouldn't listen though; she was always too stubborn. She watched with wide eyes as Damon tried to assail Klaus with a branch that broke off the tree. Just as the thick piece of wood was about to connect with the hybrid's head, a brownish-gray blur came out of nowhere, knocking the branch right out of Damon's hands.

"Damon!" Elena cried out before the world around her started to fade to black. Jeremy gave her a double dose of vervain through a syringe to her neck. Her body slumped to the ground as Bonnie and Rebekah came to carry her out of the cemetery.

"You take care of the witch!" Rebekah yelled over to Jeremy. "I'll carry the pain in the ass." She threw Elena over her shoulder before speeding for the exit.

"But—" Jeremy tried to argue, but the blonde was already gone, Elena's long hair trailing in the wind behind them. With a sigh, he grabbed Bonnie's hand again and went after the female Original.

Back at the cemetery-turned-battleground, Damon tried to push the heavy weight of the creature off of his body, but its sharp claws pinned him down, digging deeper into his wrists causing a painful moan to fall from his lips.

He looked up seeing sharp canines snapping close to his face, drool dripped from its mouth along with a menacing snarl that shook him to the core. He had never come across a werewolf with this much strength. He should at least be an equal with the wolf, but there was something different in the fierce glowing eyes that narrowed directly at him. The wolf was ready to make the kill, trying repeatedly to sink its teeth into the vampire, all the while Damon was still having a hard time dodging the venomous teeth.

"Heel."

Klaus only had to say one word and the wolf stopped attacking. The creature looked back at Klaus, lowly growling at him, not wanting to obey him. "Let him go. He's isn't worth our time."

The wolf growled down at Damon one more time before stalking off towards the hybrid. Getting up off the ground and quickly making his way to Stefan, who had a wooden branch endowed into his abdomen, Damon struggled to pull out the branch making Stefan groan in pain from the stinging wound.

Both of the brothers stared at the wolf that stood protectively in front of Klaus. They were confused as to who would actually be willing to protect Klaus other than his family. They had never seen this wolf around before, especially after the twelve hybrids were killed. The wolf was large and its brownish-gray fur bristled, standing up on end as its amber eyes watched their every move. This wolf was unlike any other they had ever encountered; it seemed to have intelligence and a hint of free will.

"So you had to call in your little bitch to come protect you?" Despite the disadvantage he was in, Damon couldn't help the insult that fell from his lips.

As if the wolf understood the insult, its lips curled back and ears went flat back against its head. Klaus chuckled to himself, running his fingers through its think fur. The wolf's body language relaxed slightly, but stilled itself to be ready to attack if needed.

"No need for such language, mate. She doesn't take too kindly to being called that. Then again, we aren't here to talk about my friend. You will find out where the coward is and you will bring him home," he said petting the she-wolf. "Make sure you also tell Elena and her brother that I am coming for them. It may not be tomorrow or the next day, but I will never forget what they took from me."

With the snap of his fingers, the she-wolf ran off after Klaus as he headed back to his estate.

* * *

_New Orleans_

_Past - January 1910_

This couldn't be happening to her, what had she ever done to deserve this curse? Caroline felt the dread coursed through her body as the black and gold eyes in the mirror just stared back at her. The double set of fangs tore through her gums, tingeing them with blood.

"Calm down, Caroline. You can do this. Just breathe," she repeated to herself over and over in order to calm herself down. Slowly, she felt the panic and uncertainty subside, causing her eyes and teeth to return to their normal state.

She didn't know what it meant to be a hybrid having only really known two of them. Tyler had never really opened up to her about it aside from the sire bond, and Klaus…he seemed to love everything about being a hybrid. Plus, she had resolved to not think of him.

Being a hybrid did help to answer the riddle of her being able to withstand sunlight. She also noticed that her hearing was more acute than when she was just a baby vampire. And though her eyesight had been close to perfect before, now she felt that she could see further and in finer detail. Caroline placed a hand on her chest, jumping slightly at the feeling of her rapidly beating heart. As a vampire, the heart pumped at a slower pace, not really needed to sustain life, but enough to move blood. However, now her heart ran as fast as a hummingbird's wings.

_'Klaus likes hummingbirds,'_ Caroline's mind wandered, but she quickly shook the thought from her head getting back to the issue at hand.

"Why this and why me?" She asked no one in particular. All she wanted to do was pass on to the other side, now she was here in New Orleans, whenever here was, as a hybrid and more confused than ever.

Sighing heavily, she took the worn dress out of the dresser drawer, inspecting its size and condition, "It's not Anthropologie, but it will do."

At this point anything was better than the almost see-through nightgown that she had on and with some luck, she got into the dress all on her own and managed to look fairly decent. Next, she finger-combed the knots and tangles out of her hair as best she could, taking one last look in the mirror. Finally content with her appearance, she walked out of the room into the hallway. Her enhanced hearing picked up some voices coming from downstairs and with a last deep breath, she went to go meet up with Adele.

"Adelaide, how could you let her cook again? It is a waste of food." Maggie whined.

"She needed the practice, and it is not that bad." Adelaide will agree with Magdalena to some degree. The youngest witch in their group was not known for her cooking skills, but she was excelling with her magic.

"I just don't see why we all have to suffer to play in to her delusion of being perfect at everything," she grumbled under her breath.

Adelaide shook her head. "Don't patronize her, it's unflattering. She does not claim to be perfect, it's just your jealousy shining through." She smiled to herself as she heard Maggie scoff. "Go sit down and try to keep your thoughts to yourself. I need to check on our guest."

"Wonderful. Not only is that creature sleeping under our roof, but she will also be eating our food. This day just keeps getting better and better, and I for one will not be offering up my blood to that thing."

Before Adele could get on to Maggie again, footsteps were heard descending the staircase. The young witch saw Caroline walk into the room wearing one of Adele's old dresses. She hated to admit it, but the form fitted bodice did flatter Caroline's slight frame, though she curled her lip up at the sight of the bloodsucker's dirty bare feet.

"Caroline, I'm glad you decided to join us. Please sit, Charlene is almost done preparing our meal." Adele mustered her most motherly smile, trying to reassure the newcomer.

Caroline returned Adele's kind smile, but was still unsure about Maggie. The dark haired witch was still looking at her with so much disdain that Caroline almost felt her skin burn with the amount of hate that rolled off of Maggie.

"Breakfast is served."

The girl that strolled into the room holding a tray of food in her hands was beautiful, blonde, and looked even younger than Maggie. _'This must be Charlene,'_ Caroline mused.

"Thank you Char, everyone take your seats and we will begin." The eldest witch said as she took the spot next to Caroline, hoping that her proximity would make things easier for her. With a sharp look across the table, Maggie took her seat, pressing her lips together in an effort to hold her tongue. Charlene finished plating up the food and passed them out around the table.

The young witch sat across from Caroline and this gave the new hybrid a chance to really take in blonde witch. There seemed to be a different air about her that Caroline had not noticed in any other witch, not that Caroline had a lot of experience with witches, but she had been around enough of them, especially recently. Adelaide held a persona of fearlessness and motherly protection, Magdalena's short temper and callous words were enough of a warning to stay away, but Charlene was different.

"Caroline, this is Charlene Davis. She's another one of my students," Adele introduced Caroline to her.

Charlene was more laid-back than most witches, and since Caroline was never one to shy away from anything, she decided to be her normal cheerful self. "It's nice to meet you, Charlene."

"Likewise Caroline," Charlene answered back with a genuine smile. "I hope you won't my mind my cooking. I tend to get a little creative with the spices."

"I'm sure it's fine," Caroline looked down at her plate, not really sure what to expect having never tasted Louisiana cooking before. "What is this exactly?"

"It's doubtful she even knows," Maggie stated sarcastically. "Knowing her, it's probably poisoned." Maggie knew that Charlene hated being accused of something she didn't do, so the dark haired witch took every opportunity to get jabs in.

Charlene's light blue eyes flared up as she glared at the other witch. "Perhaps I only poisoned yours, I do recall putting extra cayenne on your plate."

It was then Magdalena violently spit her food. "How could you — you know I'm allergic to that!" Maggie snapped.

"What can I say?" Char spoke coolly. "My hand must have slipped."

"I can't believe you!" The dark-skinned witch jumped up from her chair and ran from the room desperate to get the taste of peppers out of her mouth. Charlene snickered to herself.

Once Maggie was out of the room, Adelaide looked down disgusted at the half chewed food that was spewed out over the table. "Did you really put that cayenne in her food or were you just jesting?"

Charlene gave Adele a half ashamed smile. "No, not really, but I wished I had."

Caroline tried to suppress the giggle that was bubbling up at their banter, but she failed. She at least slapped her have over mouth and had the decency to look embarrassed.

Adele shot the young witch a disapproving glance, to which Charlene answered. "What? She had it coming."

"Trust me Char, as much as I would like to put Maggie in her place from time to time, the squabbles between the two of you will put me into an early grave." It was times like this that Adele wondered why she even took in the two girls, but shuddered at what life would have been like for them if she hadn't. "Just because you know the right buttons to push to set her off, doesn't mean that you must use them every single day, child. You know how she is, her revenge will be tenfold."

"All duly noted," Charlene muttered in annoyance, more so with Maggie than Adele. Charlene was really very kind-hearted once you got under the thick protective barrier that she had built around herself. On many occasions the young blonde witch had tried to extend an olive branch with Maggie, but the hot-tempered young woman was either too proud or stubborn to make any effort at friendship even though they had been stuck together for years.

Thinking that the worst was over, Caroline picked up her fork and started to eat again. "This is really very good, you never got the chance to tell me what it is."

"I'm glad you like it. It's just your standard breakfast of eggs, grits, home fries, and sausage but with a Cajun flair. It's just something I threw together with whatever we had left over, it's about time to head to the market again." Char took a breath after her long explanation and took a drink of what looked like milk. "Have you ever been to New Orleans before?"

"Nope. I have never been more than a few hundred miles outside of my hometown really." Caroline wished that she had more time to travel before her death, she was promised forever as a vampire and ended up dead, a hybrid, and in a strange city with stranger witches instead.

"Well I'm sure that Charlene would be happy to take you to the market with her some time and also show you around New Orleans. She knows the city like the back of her hand, and between her power and your new situation, I have no worries about you two being safe." Adelaide trusted Charlene to not only protect herself but also control herself when it came to going out in town alone. It wasn't accustomed for ladies to be on the streets of New Orleans without an escort, but this town was unlike any other.

The elder witch remembered the day she had found the young blonde girl, alone and not understanding her powers at the tender age of seventeen. Charlene Davis came from an aristocratic background, daughter to an affluent family and wanting for nothing, but Charlene didn't want to be treated any differently just because of her social standing.

"What a splendid idea," Char clapped her hands, happy to finally be in the company of someone other than Maggie. "We will be the safest ladies in the city and have the best of times."

Adele wasn't always a worrywart, but she wanted to make sure that the young witch understood the rules. "You remember not to use magic unless there is no other option and whatever you do, keep her away from him. He is not to know what she is." She finished her statement with a pointed stare.

Caroline was even more confused, when would anyone just give her a straight answer? She played with her food for a moment but couldn't help but ask, "Who is this man you have to keep me from, and do you all know what I am? Is it that obvious?"

The two witches shared a glance before Charlene spoke. "Adele is very experienced and can sense what you are. She made sure to tell us before you were brought into the house." Charlene took another bite of her food, ignoring the first part of Caroline's question.

"And the man..." Caroline pushed.

With a sigh, Adele finally cracked. "He calls himself the King of New Orleans, but it is self-proclaimed. Vampires follow him and witches fear him. You would do best to keep your distance."

Only half satisfied with the answer, Caroline didn't push further since that is the clearest answer she had gotten from anyone since her death. "So you know that I am a hybrid?"

Coming over from the Other Side as a vampire or even a human would not have been so bad, but having the werewolf gene added to her already undead body was the last thing she expected. She felt like she was lost in a sea of the unknown, and there is no one around to call out to for help. The ladies that sat around the table with her kind as they might be, had no idea of what she had gone through to get here and she had never felt so alone in her problems than now.

"Yes we do, but don't let that worry you. Though there is very little known about your condition, it is foretold that you have the ability to shift at will and we can provide you with blood." Adelaide took the plates from in front of everyone and made her way into the kitchen for a second.

"How long have I been here?" She asked Charlene, just above a whisper.

"Two days come sundown."

"Two days!" Caroline exclaimed. She had been out for that long?

"Let's keep screeching to a minimum, darling. I have sensitive hearing." The same charming accented voice from the other night rang familiar in Caroline's head. It was the last person she expected; the images of his smug smirk, dark eyes, and boyish face were still fresh in her memory.

"You!" Caroline breathed, "Will I ever escape you?"

"There is no escaping Kol Mikaelson, sweetheart." He gave her one of his signature smiles and winked at her.

Caroline scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Don't try to pretend that I don't drive you wild." He purred effortlessly using his charm as he took strides to Caroline's direction. He had been hiding out in the kitchen while they ate breakfast, only slipping into the dining room when Adele passed him in the hallway that connects the two rooms.

Caroline rolled her eyes again. "Yes, you drive me wild with frustration!"

Kol ignored her comment, taking the seat next to her and propping his feet up on the table. Caroline shot up from her seat. "You broke my neck!"

"I'm very sorry about that, darling," he drawled reaching out for a piece of buttered toast, "and yet I'm not. It was the only way to get you to corporate. You had that look in your eye like you were about to run." Kol followed the blonde with his eyes as she started to pace the room. "I'm sure these lovely witches here have explained that New Orleans is not safe for you."

Caroline wanted to wipe that smug look right off of his face, and if she were really honest with herself, she would love nothing more than to go all hybrid on his Original ass.

"Kol," Adelaide called his name with warning, not thrilled with his antics this early in the morning.

"Ah, Adele. You look ravishing as always." He sauntered over to her being his normal flirtatious self. She never fell for his tricks, but that didn't keep him from trying.

Perhaps it was mommy issues or knowing that they had more fight in them that Kol's fascination with the witches sprouted from. He gingerly took Adele's hand in his and placed a playful kiss on the back of it. Knowing where this was going, she snatched her hand away from him. "I don't think so, mister. That didn't work on me in the past and it sure as hell isn't going to work on me now."

Adele's rejections only fueled his fire, turning his smug smirk into an amused expression as his eyes glanced to Charlene. He licked his lips taking in the witch appearance today, and imagining how she would taste. He wondered what it was about these women that just drove him mad with desire. Sure any old human or vampire would do it for him in a pinch, but there was something about a witch that made him unable to think clearly.

"As I live and breathe Miss Charlene, you have certainly blossomed well," he said beguiling her, but it only made her nervous. She knew there was more to him than this respectful, albeit charming gentlemanly behavior. Kol was menacing, unstable, and at times unreasonable, easily going from respectful gentleman to direct and aggressive.

Charlene was a decent witch, but was still learning to refine the raw power she held in herself. If Charlene were ever to go up against an Original vampire, it would be a bad result for her in the long run. She nervously bit her lip in order to not show any fear.

"Thank you Kol." Charlene didn't know how Adelaide did it, paying no mind to his advances. She was also shocked watching Caroline held her ground with the dangerous vampire. Sure, regular vampires wouldn't be a problem for her, but the Original was a whole different matter entirely.

"Kol, I hope you didn't come just to flirt with my girls, so speak your purpose." Adele crossed her arms over chest, leaning against the doorframe between the kitchen and dining room. This is when she saw the flicker of seriousness cross his face. It was a foreign look coming from him, who was usually fun and games.

"Poor Adele, never letting us have any fun," he jested. "Very well. I might as well get on to business since I didn't just come here to see your lovely faces."

"Your charms won't work here Kol, just get on with it," Magdalena's voice held much disdain as she spoke to the vampire.

She disliked Kol slightly more than others thought with his good looks, charm, and his inability to be killed. She held a special place in her heart for the hatred towards him. However, the feelings were mutual between them. He enjoyed a challenge but going after Maggie would be more like a chore, but this did not stop him from annoying the witch.

"Well, will you look at what the cat drug in," He snorted at Maggie's displeased expression.

"Don't you have someone else that you could be bothering at this moment?" Maggie shot back.

Maggie took great pride in not being afraid of Kol. To her, all vampires were reckless bloodthirsty monsters, and he was no better; if anything, he was worse. Adelaide worried that this grandiose way of thinking could one day get Maggie in a lot of trouble. May even be the death of the young witch.

"But you are my favorite witch to bother." Becoming bored with their banter, Kol decided to focus back on Adele and the strange young woman he had found in the woods two nights ago.

"If you two are done being childish, can I please get some answers?" Caroline had heard about Kol's tricks back in Mystic Falls and after her run in with Maggie this morning, she knew that this back and forth could go on all day.

"I'm here as a bearer of bad news, unfortunately." Kol said, finally taking his seat at the table again.

Adele knew that Kol often blew things out of proportion, but something in his tone made her think that he was telling the truth, "This isn't another one of your boy-who-cried-wolf schemes again is it?"

"Interesting choice of words, considering the company you keep and what is coming, but no this is real." Kol started taking a sip of tea that was left on the table. "This is completely driven by self-preservation."

"Who is your source?"

"The King himself."

Alarm crossed Adele's face as a pregnant silence resided in the room. No one uttered a single word; though Caroline wished they would for she had no idea was could possible get them this upset.

"It's probably just chatter like last time, he hasn't been back here in decades." Charlene pointed out, trying to lighten the tension in the room.

Kol ignored the blonde witch and kept speaking to Adelaide in a serious tone. "Marcel told me personally. You know very well what a selfish bastard he is. There is no way he is going to give up his throne, he's preparing for a fight."

She did know, all too well, "Marcel is rarely afraid of anything, but this—if he is gathering troops, it must be true."

"All he told me was, the wolf is returning to try to take back what is his. This can't be mistaken for anything else. Marcel calls himself the King, but we all know who built New Orleans." Kol looked around the room, the witches knew the history of this town, but the new coming just sat looking partly confused and bored. "This is not just going to be a problem for Marcel and his guard, but for all of us. We may be blood, but he will not spare me any consideration after how we parted ways."

Kol's words finally started to come together for Caroline, the last statement making it clear who they were speaking of. Apprehension filled her gut, not only at seeing him again, but also who he was at this time seemed to be so far from the man she knew in Mystic Falls.

Klaus was returning to New Orleans.

_ **You used to captivate me by your resonating light** _   
_ **Now, I'm bound by the life you left behind** _   
_ **Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams** _   
_ **Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me** _   
_ **These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real** _   
_ **There's just too much that time cannot erase** _

_ **“My Immortal,” by Evanescence** _


	6. Bones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the views and the upcoming bookmarks! We've been making good progress! Enjoy this chapter, y'all. :) 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own TVD, or the lyrics shown. The lyrics is only shown to help put the right mood for the chapter. The only thing I do own is the plots I write for this story and the Original Characters I create.

_Mystic Falls_

_Present - January 18, 2011_

It had only been a couple of hours since Elena, Bonnie, Rebekah, and Jeremy came back to the boarding house. Ever since they got back from the almost annihilation Klaus tried to execute, they were limited to waiting up on Damon and Stefan. When it was only hours that had passed, it felt like more like centuries. Not many words were exchanged between them, and one more was appreciative of the silence than Rebekah.

The constant and incessant whining of Elena Gilbert tested her patience to the limit at times. Oh, how easy it would be to just take just any wooden stake she could get her hands on and stab her through the heart. A taste of her own medicine would just do the trick.

Of course, Rebekah thought Elena deserved it. She partook in killing two of her brothers already with just Niklaus and Elijah left as her family. The grief of Kol's death was still fresh, and she didn't need more of doppelganger-wench's drama to add onto the weight she was already times of how she imagined it, there was one thing that stopped her every time. Or more or less one person. Stefan.

She couldn't pinpoint the right word to describe what she has with the younger Salvatore currently. To be honest, Rebekah was too afraid to even take one peek. She didn't want to ruin this, whatever "this" was.

She knew of the lines that were drawn in the sand. Rebekah cared too much to let some of her ill fantasies of Elena's death come to fruition. She was still in control. Although, that's what she tried to believe.

Rebekah figured out that anyone can put on a mask and keep the act up to par. It just depends on who that person was, and if they had the skill to pull off such an act. Rebekah had put on the charade for over a thousand years. It wasn't a choice for her dreams as a human to be stripped away from her, but the charade became so natural to her like a second skin. Vampirism was a part of her like D.N.A.

It wasn't long before Rebekah's inner weakness would come into light if the current problems in Mystic Falls persisted. Once in a blue moon that side of her would show. She was more determined than ever to keep that side to herself after everything. After being ridiculed because of her emotions, especially from her own brother, she kept it under lock and key.

"They should've been done by now," Jeremy stated.

Rebekah sighed heavily from watching the silent show of wondering when the Salvatore brothers will ever return. She pushed herself up from the couch, browsing around to see if there was any more drinks. "I wonder where Damon keeps his secret stash of bourbon. It has got to be around here somewhere. Can someone make themselves useful and help me find it?"

Bonnie hadn't said much at all. The combination of losing her magic and her best friend's death took its toll on her. The witch felt useless, void of any purpose left. Without her magic, she couldn't do anything.

Rebekah was tired of all of the gloom and despair. "All of you stop worrying so much. Give yourself a break and take a drink." She opened a bottle of one of the best bottles of bourbon out of Damon's stash and poured the amber liquor into glasses. She took a swig of it, downing it all in one try. "I have to hand it to Damon. He knows his poison."

"How can you not be worried right now?" Bonnie asked brokenly, getting herself a well needed glass of bourbon.

"Do you really think I'm that heartless? That I don't have feelings like the lot of you?" she asked with gritted teeth.

"Well, after everything that has happened, yeah," Bonnie answered back. Jeremy watched as the magicless witch and blonde Original exchanged words.

"Let me give you a little reminder, witch. As much as it may surprise you, I have feelings too. I don't know whether my brother is going to kill me again yet I'm so worried about his safety. Just because I am not vocalizing whatever I feel doesn't mean I don't have a heart." Rebekah spoke out harshly. Questioning her about feelings was like assuming she didn't have a soul. Sometimes, she even wondered about herself at times if she even had one. Even when she wasn't at her best, she knew the right answer in the end despite how sometimes faint it could be.

"Still, it's still out of character for you to be against your own brother. Aren't you two close?" Curiosity was picking at Jeremy's brain as he tried to understand Rebekah.

Rebekah had to give him credit. At least, he wasn't as annoying like his older sister. Ugh! She cringed at the very thought of imagining herself being related to her on such terms. That would be a living hell for sure. The doppelganger was already stretching her restraints to their limits. She was surprised she hadn't killed her already with her head on a spit. Rebekah did say once that she got her temper from her father.

"Due to some circumstances, we aren't speaking at the moment." The blonde Original vaguely responded.

Trying to get along with her brother was like walking on a tightrope. No matter what step she took even if small and cautiously, she would always fumble and lose her balance and his lashing out would be monumental. She's so close to the end of her rope, and she wouldn't dare to approach him now with the death of Caroline still fresh. At this point, the thought of not being able to talk to him ever again seemed not so bad if it meant for her self-preservation to be intact.

A sharp knocking against the wood of the door interrupted their conversation. Rebekah and Bonnie sprinted to opposite ends of the living room, ready for any action to be taken. Jeremy pressed a single finger to his lips signaling them to be quiet. The young hunter grabbed the gun filled with wooden bullets soaked with vervain, silently cocked it back, and raised his pistol in his hands. He aimed at the door directly ahead, ready in case for shit to hit the fan.

Another sharp knocked repeated again.

Jeremy, with a gun in his hands, hesitantly waited. A little later on, it was the next voice that almost startled him.

"Hey, kid! Open up, it's us!" The elder Salvatore yelled in an annoyed tone.

Of course, it was Damon Salvatore. There was only one of him.

Jeremy turned the knob of the front door to let the Salvatores in assuming that Stefan was with Damon too. However, that wasn't the case when not only were the brothers there, but also the new mayor and a couple of the police officers too. Both of the Salvatores were bound with ropes tied around their hands with evident burns on their hands, indicating the ropes were soaked in vervain too.

"Put the gun down, or there's going to be trouble," one of the officers sternly ordered as the group had their guns raised in defense too.

Reluctantly doing what he was told, Jeremy set his gun down.

"Get them in." Mayor Hopkins commanded. Soon enough, the officers shoved the brothers into the living room. Wordlessly, Stefan and Damon stepped in towards the living room as they looked back to the humans in the law enforcement uniforms. The last person who came back in through the door was unexpectedly Sheriff Forbes.

"That's enough, guys. Back off slowly, they can't untie themselves. The ropes are tied too tight for themselves to slip through without help. They can untie the ropes later." Sheriff Forbes said in an emotionless tone.

Her face may have been unreadable, but her eyes said it all. Bonnie, Rebekah, and Jeremy had never seen it before, but Damon and Stefan have. It was the same cold eyes of contempt when she hunted the boys finding out what they were prior coming to know that her daughter had been turned into the very same thing.

"Dad?" Bonnie said his name, astonished that he would even be here right now.

"I thought you would be here." The mayor commented as he gazed to the other supernatural beings in the room and glancing at his daughter. "It turns out I'm right after all."

"What is this all about, Stefan? Where were you?" The blonde Original tried to attend to him coming towards the younger vampire, but the officer that stood next to him raised his gun up to aim warning her to back off. Agitatedly, she exasperated, "What is the meaning of this?!"

"I'll tell you what it means. From here on out, this town will be on lockdown. No one goes in and nothing comes out, whether it's human or supernatural."

After the mayor explained, confusion began to set in every one of the gang's faces. Bonnie walked towards her father, trying to see if she could change his mind. "There's no need to do this. We can take care of ourselves."

"It's already been done, Bonnie. There's been enough murder in this town. Too much has been running around unattended, and you're coming home with me now. Let's go." He told his daughter hoping that she would obey.

But, she was doing this the hard way. "How many times do I have to tell you? I can take care of myself." She was on the edge of lashing out from being so tired of repeating herself. She had proven too many times that she can protect herself. Why can't he understand her?

"Bonnie," he addressed harshly. He was tired of her disobedience. "I know about you not having your magic. That makes you human as much as I am. You're still my daughter, and you will still do as I say because I am your father. I'm not losing you to this supernatural stuff again. Now, come with me."

Before she could yell at him, Bonnie halted in her steps gazing at her father. Her olive green eyes grew bewildered in shock. "How did you know?"

No one could have told him. It was impossible, and none of her friends had said a word. Questions of how he had gotten hold of such information raced through her mind.

Her father shook his head. "I can't tell you. Now, let's go Bonnie. Sheriff, I think you can take care of the rest."

"Gladly."

The Sheriff stood there with the officers still around, but the mayor took his daughter by the arm, guiding her to outside. Before they went through the door, Bonnie gave one last glance to the others prior to the door closing shut. The Sheriff kept a fixed stare at everyone else.

"Liz, there's no need for this." Damon carefully spoke trying not to rile her up.

"Damon, shut up. I didn't come here to chitchat," the sheriff said. "I'm giving you a heads up. Mystic Falls is under lockdown. No way in, no way out. I've seen enough reckless damage caused by your little quest for this cure. You're lucky that I'm not arresting you. Everything is going to be kept under wraps, and we made sure of that too. "

"What did you do?" Stefan asked not sure if he really wanted to find out what she truly meant behind the words she said.

"You'll see, we have are sources. Come on, guys. We're heading out." Without a moment of hesitancy, the officers and the sheriff included gathered themselves to make their way through the front door, leaving the sheriff last to go out. She gave one last look to them, her eyes glancing at the young hunter for a brief second before leaving them.

As soon as the door closed, the full blown realization had it them. They were stuck in Mystic Falls. For good.

"What happened?" Elena asked surprised to see Stefan and Damon in such a condition. After being shot with vervain, her head was still hazy somewhat.

"Oh, now the sleeping useless beauty awakens. What else is new?" Rebekah exasperated throwing her arms into the air.

Elena too tired to come up with a combative retort, she ignored Rebekah. She went to Damon to unbind the vervain ropes, but they burned the skin of her hands. "Ow. Vervain. Jeremy, can you unbind them, please? We can't touch them."

Jeremy walked over to the brothers and began unwrapping the vervain-soaked ropes with his strong hands. Rebekah made her way to the younger Salvatore making sure he was okay silently as he rubbed the tender wounds on his wrists, which were healing slower. Damon made a beeline toward the glasses full of bourbon needing a drink after what had transpired.

"Oh, hell. Who broke into my secret stash?" Damon complained, not liking intruders snooping into his special stockpile of the best bourbon he collected over the years. He especially didn't like Barbie Klaus getting into it.

"Guilty as charged." Rebekah's mouth turned up into a smug smirk. Oh, how funny it was to get under Damon's skin.

There wasn't much fun to do now except maybe Stefan. Of course, the sex was great. She definitely could keep up with those two lady-magnets. She acknowledged the fact that both of them were good in the sack, but her taste had to lie with Stefan this time. Damon was great, but her own opinion was quite different unlike hearing about the women he charmed into his bed. She thought he had rather grown too soft for her liking. And, falling in love with Elena tends to do that. Or at least that's in Rebekah's opinion.

Hey, at least that didn't dampen the wild one in Stefan she had known so personally in detail. Many times personally from the old days. God, she loved the advantages she had. There was no hesitancy, no caution, and it was raw and untamed. Just the way she liked it.

"Brother, what do you see in this chick? Tell me honestly." Damon grabbed one of the second bottles of bourbon in his hands and took a swig tired from all of the crap. Fighting and a questioning just had him beat. If he was human again, he knew definitely he would have passed out by now.

"Damon, now isn't the time to play around. Not after the fact we just got our asses kicked, and now we're probably even more in deep crap than we thought." Stefan lectured him.

"Care to clarify?" Jeremy pressed on as he pondered what happened with the brothers all this time.

"Well, let's say how we failed to realize that Klaus let the dogs out." Let's just say Damon wasn't all too pleased having one of Klaus' pets kicking his ass to the ground.

"Werewolves? I thought there were no more of them in town." Elena pointed out in confusion.

"Obviously not then, Elena." The blonde Original plopped herself onto the couch opposite of where the youngest vampire had slept on before. No way am I sitting there, she thought stubbornly, though it was a bit childish in a way.

Stefan gestured the living room with his arm. "We need to have a meeting. There's stuff we need to talk about."

Damon nodded to him in agreement for a change, and sat on the couch with his girlfriend where she had previously rested on before. Stefan and Rebekah sat on the other couch across from them. Unfortunately, that resulted with Rebekah sitting across from Elena just within Rebekah's sight. Her icy blue eyes squinted in scrutiny as Elena squirmed a little, uncomfortable under the blonde bitch's harsh gaze. Oh, Rebekah loved being…well she loved being Rebekah. Elena didn't so much agree with that statement. The hunter planted himself in one of the wooden armchairs on Damon and Elena's side, waiting for the explanation.

"Start from the beginning. Hopefully, we can get this show on the road." Rebekah crossed one of her sinfully long legs over the other, setting up the bait. Damon's eyes flickered over to Rebekah's legs for a moment, his male instincts clouding his mind. No harm in checking someone out, but it wasn't right now that he and Elena were together. Elena caught Rebekah's ploy, and her face flared up in agitation as Damon's flickered over.

"Oh Elena, don't be mad. It's not Damon's fault. I mean after all, he's still a man." Rebekah delivered a false smile that just made Elena want to scratch the blonde's eyes out.

"Cool it, Bex." Stefan urged her before speaking. "So, where do you want to start?"

"How about you start after we left?" Jeremy suggested, hoping to get to the bottom of this. He listened in by trying to keep himself busy with his gun by taking out the clip, turning the safety on, and started to clean the inside of the barrel.

"Very well then," Stefan took a short breath before speaking. "We were fighting Klaus. Both of us thought it was risky, but worth it to take Klaus on. It was only him against me and Damon. I tried to keep Klaus distracted while Damon would back me up. What we didn't count on was the reinforcement that came to his aid."

It did throw them a loop. An incredibly confusing one that made you doubt things.

"There's no hybrids anymore. Tyler flew the hell out of dodge. Who would in their right mind help him of all people?"

Any average person would have a difficult time wrapping their brain around trying to figure out that question, but it still mattered. Other than family, who would come to his aid when half the world were his enemies? Any loyalty to Klaus was enforced. Evidence had proved itself repeatedly through Klaus's actions: the compulsion done to Stefan, the sire bond with the hybrids, and the whole craze with his overly dysfunctional family brought it to new heights. But, it was still questioned if this was out of forced obligation or out of free choice. No one had the answer to that question.

"I suppose this is the part where it gets interesting or am I wrong?" Rebekah yawned bored already with all of the talk. Geez, is there anything exciting in this town besides another episode of "The Bitchy and Miserable Woes of Elena Gilbert"? Someone please change the channel.

"I can't tell you really. Only Damon can."

All of their eyes turned to the bad boy Salvatore waiting for his reaction. Damon shook his head in disbelief. "You've got to be kidding me. Do I really have to say it?"

"You experienced it. Only you can tell us what happened." Stefan explained to his older brother.

"God, sometimes I wonder why I am even related to you. A wolf kicked my ass, okay? It almost tore me into bits like I was some piece of meat." He has had enough with werewolves to last a lifetime. Bitten by one was an experience enough for him, but not to be caught up with one so close in combat. He planned to make sure it wouldn't happen again.

"Do we even know what it is? Is it a werewolf or something else?" Jeremy inquired to Damon not purposely trying to ruin his pride, but it had that effect.

"The bitch got to me! I wasn't ready for her. Quit rubbing it in." Damon said annoyed, his pride wounded.

"Oh, come on. Lighten up, Damon. You're taking your first step. You're admitting the pride that cometh to your fall. I mean look at you. I don't need to say it out loud. It's written all over your face." Rebekah sneered.

Elena had enough of it. Not wanting to feed her more satisfaction, she stood up and walked out of the living room. Damon followed closely behind Elena hoping to find out what was wrong.

"Was that necessary?" Stefan asked.

"You're lucky that's all I'm doing to her. I am capable of much worse. Don't push me to test that theory," she warned him leaning towards him seductively with a glint of forewarning in those icy blue eyes.

"You're not going to hurt her." Stefan called her bluff.

"Oh? What makes you think that?" Rebekah leaned closer to almost to the point of the brim of their noses touching. Her long blonde hair tickled his skin with her face close to his.

"Because you care too much to jeopardize what could be yours."

Rebekah frowned at his answer. Before she fully answered, she grabbed the black tie he had on earlier with his suit today and pulled him to her lips. Their lips melded together with the Original in full control.

"Get a room. Damn, I'm out of here." Jeremy stood up disgusted with the lust and feelings spreading all over the room. Mainly on the couch, though.

Rebekah pushed herself off the younger Salvatore, and started to walk out in a brisk pace, her heels clicking behind her as she went. Stefan's face confounded itself by her actions. She remained back to the stubborn, apathetic vampire she usually was. "I'm going to see what's going on outside. I'll be back."

"But, Rebekah! I'm not finished-" Stefan tried to say, but she had already left out of the door, "yet."

Back into the kitchen, Elena stood against the sink in the kitchen holding herself steady with her hands on the counter. Her chocolate eyes were hard with an emotion she would rather not contend with, but Rebekah just gets under her skin. She never had girl problems before, but she would definitely admit that she hated her. After all, Rebekah did try to kill her.

"Blow it off, Elena. Just because she showed off a little eye candy doesn't mean anything has changed," he joked.

She huffed angrily spinning around meeting his eyes. "Blow it off? Wow. That really helps out, Damon. Got any more advice I need to know?"

He just stood still waiting for Elena to be done with her rant. He knew she could only keep so much inside of her before she would explode.

"I'm sorry," she apologized. "So much had happened. She just doesn't help the situation. I want her gone."

"Everyone has their own way of coping. Let her roll off your back. That's how I do it." He gave away a half-smile to her.

There he goes with his "Damon Logic." She wrapped herself into his embrace taking in his scent. Somehow, he always managed to make her smile. Even if a little bit, she always felt there was a bit of hope. That's all she needed. Hope, perhaps.

"So what's about this wolf you were going on about earlier?" Elena questioned her boyfriend curious about the so-called wolf who had beaten Damon at his own game.

"It just came out of nowhere, and it kicked my ass. That's all I can tell you," he answered stubbornly holding onto the pride left inside of him.

Elena cupped his face into her hands with one of her thumbs brushing against his cheek. "Don't shut me out, Damon," she implored him. "I love you. You can tell me anything. Please…"

He leaned in kissing her urgently slowly relaxing into her touch. He blocked out everything around leaving just the two of them together. He didn't want to think about all that has happened. He just wanted it to be him and Elena. After what seemed to be a while, they took a breather. Now, he may be a little more inclined to speak.

"Damon, there's something else. Be honest with me."

She hoped that one more try would get to him. What's happened to make him reluctant? Ever since she told him of her feelings, something changed between them. The sire bond strained the relationship enough, but Damon's insecurities and doubts kept nagging at him. As much as she tried to convince him that he deserved her, it's still like he didn't win the prize in the end after all. Only that he still lost altogether, and she hated how he beat himself up. Why can't Elena ever get through to him?

"When I fought the wolf, it was different. Usually, I don't miss a beat when it comes to scents. As vampires, we usually can pinpoint them out, but I couldn't. It was too unfamiliar. If it weren't for Klaus calling his bitch off, I would've been her vampire chew toy." Damon's body didn't deny the shudder that crept into his core just imagining the pain of a wolf's bite. The memory of the last time still came fresh to him.

"Since when does a werewolf obey Klaus?" Elena asked with bile rising up to her throat.

There was no explaining it with the factors of the situation were too confusing and complex. This situation kept adding more weight to the heavy atmosphere that blanketed over the small town.

Suddenly, a loud bang boomed throughout the house. Rebekah stomped in not pleased at all with what just happened. She wanted answers, and she wanted them now.

"DAMON! STEFAN!" Her voice bellowed in fury.

She swiftly flashed into the kitchen with her icy eyes burning holes to the two annoying lovebirds finding them gazing at each other. She had no qualms for trivial feelings. Both Damon and Elena reeked of it, and it didn't help for Rebekah's benefit.

Her hands found themselves around Damon's neck in a steel grip. With one hand on his neck, her other hand went inside his chest grasping his heart. Damon stilled himself making sure he wouldn't be dead by the sister of a murdering psychopath.

Elena stood up in rage wanting to protect Damon. How dare she? She had no right!

But, Rebekah had the upper hand.

"One try out of you, Elena, and I will kill your lovesick puppy of a boyfriend," she threatened.

Stefan rushed in, but seeing where Rebekah's hands were, he stayed in his spot. Very cautiously, he approached the furious female vampire knowing one wrong move could mean the end of his brother.

"Rebekah, calm down. There's no need for this despite how upset you are." He slowly spoke in a calm tenor hoping her anger would have the same effect.

But, it was to no avail. "Upset? UPSET! That's how you think I feel? Bullocks! Not only did you fail to tell me or either of us for that matter that I would be shot at, but that there was a damn barrier spell on the outer part of town!"

Now, there's a part they didn't expect. Damon wheezed sort of cursing under his breath as he struggled against Rebekah's hard grip. She turned back to Damon, not knowing what she should feel more: anger or stupidity. Those emotions seemed to have always run amuck in this bloody place. "Something you want to share with the class?"

Damon wheezed a few more words before he passed out. "Just…what…we…need…an…other…wi…tch…"

Rebekah choked all of the breath his body stored, rendering him dead at least for a little while. God. She made a mental note to herself to hold back a bit on her immortal strength. Hurting Stefan was the last thing she wanted accomplished on her list. Bored, she effortless dropped the elder Salvatore to the hard tile floor.

"I officially understand now why Caroline got so agitated with him. Oh, well. He's rather useless in my opinion." She wiped her hands of Damon's blood with a rag. "Here," Rebekah tossed another rag to Elena, "be a dear and clean up the mess. I'm sure he doesn't look so good with what my temper can do. I told your ex not to test me. It doesn't mean you're the only target."

Elena was speechless at this point. She kept quiet for Damon's sake not to rile Rebekah any longer. The female Original already had her on her list to kill.

"Let's just sit and figure out what we need to do." Stefan soothed Rebekah's temper by rubbing her shoulders a little bit, but Rebekah shook her shoulders off to pry his hands away from her. Despite how great it felt, she wasn't going to let Stefan have his way with her while Elena was watching with nosy eyes.

"Clean this up, Elena. Who knows how long that will take?" She sauntered off flipping her hair back heading back to the enormous living room.

Stefan was glad he didn't chastise her about how she left before he could finish what they were talking about. He didn't want to be the bloody result like Damon had been just a few minutes ago. Then again, his older brother always had a certain way of aggravating certain blondes.

Frustrated to the point to where she was almost about to cry, Elena pushed all of her feelings into cleaning the bloody mess around Damon. Stefan wet a few dishrags with water from the sink and started to help Elena trying to help her at least.

Elena sent an appreciative glance to Stefan.

"Thanks," she said quietly.

Stefan finished cleaning the mess with Elena and replied to her. "You're welcome."

He didn't have to explain in words knowing how Rebekah was. It was his decision to partner up with her. Not that he would say aloud, it was easier. There was a weight lifted off his shoulders never entangling himself with the drama that seemed to transpire between him, Elena and Damon. Rebekah and he had a sort of mutual understanding to a certain level. He would just have to wait and see how this turns out in the end.

Rebekah drummed her manicured nails impatiently against the arm of the couch. It doesn't take long to clean up the mess. Funny, it was a mess she made. Oh, Nik would be proud of her. Maybe Kol too.

Before her thoughts dwelled to them, her eyes caught Stefan and Elena walking in. Elena's eyes avoided Rebekah's and focused on listening to Stefan as he began to talk.

"So, this barrier spell. What can you tell us about it?" Stefan posed the question.

"What else is there to say, Stefan? No supernatural can get it. No supernatural can get out. I thought that was quite clear. Now, we know what the mayor meant. And let's not forget those damn officers shot at me!" Bekah snapped, greatly annoyed by repeating herself.

Honestly, it was like working with children.

"Let me rephrase that. Is there anything particular about the spell that you noticed that stood out?"

Rebekah thought for a moment trying to recollect from her memory. That's when it dawned in her head like a bucket of cold water dumped on her. "Oh, my God."

"What is it?" Elena didn't like the tone present in Rebekah's voice. It made her nervous.

"The barrier spell. It's similar to the one my mother used." Rebekah's shock was present in her face.

Stefan ran a hand through his hair, glancing back to Rebekah and Elena's nervous wracked faces. None of this made sense. First off, there's a loose she-wolf running about. Now, the whole town is under lockdown with a barrier spell with their witch currently magicless. There were whole new questions they needed answers to. Too many to list. And without the spell lifted, they were sitting ducks.

And, the worst part?

They didn't know where to start.

* * *

_New Orleans_

_Past - January 1910_

Klaus returning to New Orleans?

It seemed impossible, but denial wasn't going to help Caroline this time. It would only prolong the inevitable.

Nevertheless, Kol's news still rung in everyone's ears, especially with Caroline's. As much as Caroline hated the silence, she didn't find any words to remedy the situation. It was so screwed up, and she was at a loss of what to do. This wasn't how Caroline was supposed to be. She usually always thought on her feet without any problems. Where was the Caroline that she knew so well before?

It seemed like an impossible question to answer. Every time she thought she had just found some stable ground, another botched up twisted piece of fate was thrown at her causing to lose her footing. Then she had to start the course all over again in disappointment.

"Well, that was...unpleasant." Kol muttered.

Adelaide processed Kol's news thinking silently of what precautions they would need to make. There were numerous, and this was just the beginning.

"Do you know when he is coming?" The eldest witch asked Kol.

"It's too soon to tell," he answered not knowing. "Who knows when really?"

"Regardless," Adelaide sighed and went to her secret cabinet of herbs and other items bringing them to the dining table. "We need to be prepared for anything. That's why I always keep these nice and handy for any situation."

Smells of all kinds wafted through Caroline's nostrils, puzzling her wondering on which scent was which. She watched in fascination as Adelaide expertly worked her magic. Adelaide set four pieces of cloth on the table first, then she placed black charred of something unknown on the cloth, and also threw other things into it. With just one item to finish her work, the dark skinned witch looked to the girls and Kol with a knowing look. "Okay, I just need one thing from you four."

Kol's chuckle sounded as he saw Adelaide with that certain look. "What are you up to now?"

Adelaide rolled her eyes. "Kol, I am not the one who us always up to something. I am a very innovative witch, but you're the one who lives up to the title you presume me with."

"What is she doing, though?" Caroline asked Charlene.

"You'll see." Not much of an answer the female hybrid was looking for.

"Do we really have to do this? We can take care of ourselves. Well, I can't say much for the…hybrid," Maggie grudgingly put it forcing herself to be less harsh, taking more effort than she anticipated.

"Oh, for goodness sake." Adelaide moaned. With a snap of her fingers, each of the four except for the elder witch felt a slight burning sensation from their hair. "Incendia."

"What the hell?"

"Seriously?"

"Come on!"

"That wasn't bloody necessary! Bugger!"

Adelaide laughed to herself at their reactions. It was always like that with these typical young kids, whether vampire, witch, or hybrid. In a way, they were still young in that mentality. She concentrated and levitated each lock of different-colored hair onto each cloth. "Finally, it's done."

"I hate it when you do that," the blonde witch remarked, mildly annoyed with Adele's spell. "You could have asked."

"As much as I hate to agree with Charlene about anything, you really didn't need to do that." Magdalena reluctantly agreed with the blonde.

"Well, what do you expect? All of you were wasting my time so I had to improvise. I have my ways so work with it." She tied off each cloth as a small bag containing herbs, a lock of their hair, and some other stuff Caroline's eyes did not recognize. Adele finished up, and tossed one by one their own little bag.

"What's in this thing?" Caroline asked.

"Your own little bag of goodies. No, I'm just jesting you. It's a hex bag. It should help all of you for the time being." Adelaide at least hoped it would work out, but it was up to these kids how careful they are if they don't want to get caught by Niklaus.

"So it's like protection," Caroline surmised as she thought more about it.

"Sort of in a way, it has a number of uses. It's a little something I came up with. I have yet to teach Maggie or Char this yet, but it won't be long. For your use, it's a means of hiding. This will throw off your trail, since I am thinking Niklaus is going by scent. That's why I did my little trick to get your hair, and I didn't burn the hair too badly. I only needed a small lock of it."

Charlene and Maggie listened to her words as for their knowledge to use this in the future. They knew their teacher was clever, but this brought their opinion of her to new heights. Who knew what else she could do?

"If you're so clever and powerful, why can't you defeat my brother alone?" The Original asked.

Adele sighed and started to put her things back to where they belong before explaining to him. "That's a foolish question to ask, Kol. A powerful witch I may be, but I know my limits. And I am not going to recklessly assume I would beat him. That would definitely be a wrong move to make." She closed her eyes, chanting one last spell to do the trick. "There, my work here is done."

"I guess we're just going to have to keep these." Charlene said as she put the small bag into one of the pockets of her dress.

"Yes, but you have to be careful. It's very easy to lose these. If you lose it, it'll be easier for him to tract any of you down," Adelaide warned them carefully and then she turned to Kol. "Especially for you, Kol. I don't want to clean up any more of your messes."

"Yes, ma'am," he saluted her in respect. The elder didn't know why she even let herself socialize with him. It still made her wonder sometimes.

"Maybe later, I can give you a small tour of New Orleans. Well, at least this part of it." Charlene offered hoping to come off as friendly to Caroline.

"I'd like that. By the way, though. What's in these?" Caroline stared at Kol to see if he knew the answer.

"Don't look at me. Even I don't know the answer. And I've lived for how long? Anyway, I need to be on my way. Can't stay in one place for long and all of that. Maybe I should get you drink after that little incident." He tried to charm an apology, hoping she would forgive him.

Caroline didn't want to give in, but one drink shouldn't hurt right? "Fine. It better be good and no funny business."

"Of course, I promise. I shall look forward to see you again, Caroline." He kissed her hand before swaggering out of the witches' home and into the bustling streets of New Orleans.

"Promise, my ass." Caroline muttered to herself, wiping off Kol's remains off the back of her hand. No matter how charming, he still wasn't her type. Not that she had a particular taste. Oh, let's not go into that.

"I think we're going to get along just nicely."

Caroline smiled at Charlene, happy to have at least make one friend around here despite the seriously screwed up situation she got herself into. Magdalena came up behind them ready to finish cleaning up the dining room when she spoke. "By the way, if you're wondering what's in there, I can tell you. It has herbs, your lock of hair, and…oh! The burned stuff is bones of a black cat."

"Eww! It wasn't necessary to hear that, Maggie!" Charlene said in disgust. Caroline wasn't grossed out by dead animals since she did do the animal diet as a vampire. But, the thought of dead cats really made her want to throw up.

"What? She asked a question, and I gave an answer."

_ **Dig up her bones but leave the soul alone** _  
_ **Lost in the pages of self made cages** _  
_ **Life slips away and the ghosts come to play** _  
_ **These are hard times** _  
_ **These are hard times for dreamers** _  
_ **And love lost believers** _

_ **\- "Bones," by MS MR** _


	7. She-Wolf (Falling To Pieces)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go with the next one! :) Thank you for all the support!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own TVD, or the lyrics shown. The lyrics are only shown to help put the right mood for the chapter. The only thing I do own is the plots I write for this story and the Original Characters I create.

_Mystic Falls_

_Present - January 28, 2011_

The Original Hybrid downed his third bottle of champagne that night with the list of what he had drunk endless in length. Everything else around him didn't matter. No one dared to come onto his domain, not even his sister. The only one who stayed with him was still lying by the fireplace with her head on her paws. The she-wolf's amber eyes kept studying the lights of the fire to keep herself distracted. The wolf knew if Klaus needed her, he would call her over. That was part of her job.

Her sensitive hearing picked up the sudden shattering of glass, but it didn't faze her. She was used to it just like she knew a lot about his ever changing mood swings. The she-wolf adapted to it. It was in her blood. With her ears perking up, she vaguely heard the front door opening indicating someone's presence. She leaped over to Klaus, aware of whatever dangers she may have to take on, but that changed when she saw a familiar face. She almost growled seeing him marveling at the small things that made the mansion unique, but majestic. There was something familiar about the dark hair and hazel eyes, but what really took the ticket was the immaculate tailored suit.

"Niklaus," he addressed as he touched the molding of the wall. "I see you're still of residence here."

Klaus never counted on his elder brother coming so quickly. Both of them knew that their brotherly bond wasn't in the best state presently, but he was the only family he had left. Rebekah had made her decision and trying to change her mind was impossible. Stubborn as a bull, he once recalled her.

"Hello, Elijah," he greeted his brother back. "Do you want a drink?"

"Scotch will be good. Thank you."

As Klaus prepared the scotch, Elijah treaded closer to the almost caramel-furred wolf slowly showing her he meant no harm. But, the wolf recognized him so there was no trouble. She was smart. The wolf excitedly yipped at him with her tail wagging fiercely and jumped on him with her front paws, almost making it to his shoulders. He had already noted the she-wolf's big yet manageable size.

Grinning down at her, Elijah scratched behind one of her ears. "It's good to see you too."

Klaus sat himself down in his favorite chair with a glass of scotch in his hand. With a low whistle, he gestured to the spot next to the chair with his open hand.

"Here, sweetheart."

The she-wolf rolled her eyes, hating Klaus' pet name for her. The big bad hybrid giving orders again just like usual. He better keep a rein on it. The wolf's chest rumbled with an annoyed growl as she came back down on all fours. God, since when she ever had to lower herself to these standards to be like some lapdog. She trotted to the spot of where he required her to be. After all, she had to keep up the act for her own sake. No need for any blood spilled between them.

"Be careful, Niklaus. It won't be long before she may start to rebel." Elijah warned him knowing fully well of the wolf's independent streak.

"Don't worry about me. I am fully capable of handling her, and you know this isn't some pleasant family reunion, Elijah." Klaus reminded him of the cold fact of why he really called him here.

Elijah nodded to his words in agreement. Klaus was right. They weren't here for all the pleasantries like Klaus pointed out. After Kol's death, his brother had placed a call to Elijah about the grave news. The eldest Mikaelson secretly arrived into the small town of their original home just in the nick of time. Klaus made sure the barrier spell was put into action after Elijah arrived to Mystic Falls. Just like before, no one can come into Mystic Falls and no one can come out of it.

The wolf surveyed Elijah who didn't need another reminder of what more of this family had lost. It seemed as time moved on, death became a more common visitor to claim its next prize. The nobility held within conflicted with the enraged beast inside of him as the sting of Kol's death lingered. Elijah never would allow himself to stoop Klaus's level, but even that promise was beginning to wane as he dwelled over his younger brother's death.

What also broke his heart more was the responsible parties involved. His heart splintered for the very first time in all of his centuries, and it brought a great amount of pain. He never dallied around with human emotions, but he still started as a human before he became a vampire. He still felt emotions and as a vampire, it was obvious that they were heightened. All of the previous thoughts he had of Elena Gilbert diminished like the stars dying in the dark bleak night that was over them. He no longer saw the compassionate human girl she used to be. That Elena died that day while another took her place. Something darker and…he couldn't comprehend it. Neither did he put in the no longer will he try.

This is a family matter.

Sensing his discomfort, the she-wolf softly whined, yearning to placate the distraught part of him, but she stayed in her place. Elijah sadly smiled at her for her hospitality. "I'm surprised of your effort to keep everything under control."

"Never underestimate me, brother. Look where it has gotten others in the past."

"May I ask what you have done in retaliation for Kol's death? I know you're not for one to sit back idly. You're too cunning for your own good."

Klaus's silence was enough to scream volumes. He just tilted his head at Elijah with an evil leer that would shame the devil himself.

"What have you done, brother?" Elijah frowned.

If Elijah knew anything about that face, it was that he knew Klaus had done something wicked. Elijah even saw the she-wolf next to Klaus trying her hardest not to show any worry, but her strength was weakening. It may not be now, but little by little she was crumbling.

"Would you like the short or the long version?"

* * *

_New Orleans_

_Past - January 25, 1910_

"Are you sure that you know what you're doing?" She asked the witch tiredly as they approached their mysterious destination. Turning back to the current matters, she can't figure how Adelaide as a witch and how werewolves fit into the puzzle that seemed to be before her. Caroline wasn't sure how a witch could know so much about wolves in the first place.

How did this all come to be? Let's rewind a little bit.

To begin today, Caroline woke up at the crack of dawn by Adelaide's doing. It was hard not to gripe over how Adelaide was so chipper in the mornings. Caroline's instincts were right about when Adelaide was up to something. She even let Maggie and Charlene sleep in later today because of what she had planned the night before.

"Of course, I do. I just know things." Adelaide said as she gave Caroline a clever smile.

"I'm not going to believe that for one second. As far as I know, werewolves and witches have little interaction with each other. There's got to be more to it and from the way you're talking, it's like you've had more of a personal experience." Caroline said, determined to get answers. She's had enough being kept in the dark.

Adeline frowned, contemplating on how she should answer. She usually never talked about her personal life since it wasn't the best to remember, though it wasn't all that bad. "I have to hand it to you. You're intelligent. There's more to you than meets the eye, Caroline."

Caroline was speechless for a second, not used to the attention the witch gave her. That special one-on-one attention was as rare as a diamond in the rough. If that was even a good comparison.

"You're right, though. Witches and werewolves don't associate that much. It's a surprising fact because witches and werewolves are actually the oldest supernatural beings on this earth. At least older than the vampires from what I remember, but yes. I've had personal experience with werewolves." She explained.

"Can I ask how?"

"Years ago, I worked for a werewolf family. The head of the family had a daughter at the time, and I was assigned to watch over her. I will tell you bluntly. They weren't the picture-perfect family with a white picket fence." Adelaide's face glowered further as she told Caroline.

Adele's words reminded Caroline of Tyler's family. She never associated with the Lockwoods specifically, but from what she could tell with her previous boyfriend, his home life wasn't all peachy either. She hadn't thought of Tyler in a while. Caroline spent time in New Orleans for a little while now, and not to forget to mention, back a hundred and one years into the past. Inside, desperation coursed through her veins to get back home. The desperation drove her, but unforeseen circumstances had changed her too. It was like life was draining the energy out of her, causing her to bury inside to keep it out. If she didn't think about it, it wouldn't consume her. Adelaide kept her occupied with Caroline earning her blonde witch, Charlene, was friendly and helped to try to make it as easy as possible. And Maggie was still like the usual, but she seemed to back off for now. It didn't stop her from sending disgusted glares to the hybrid. And, Kol still annoyed Caroline to no end.

Caroline felt guilty for not thinking about Tyler like she should. After all he had done for her, shouldn't she give him some courtesy? Then there were her friends too. Was thinking of all her friends really that bad? It shouldn't be, but the harsh memories of when she had last seen them and Tyler were too unsettling. He came at her with a white-oak stake and tried to kill her! And, let's not forget about her friends' stupid plans that got her into this mess!

Oh, if only she could change things then it would make things so much better. If only Caroline hadn't give into Klaus, but he got under her skin. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get rid of him. As time flowed by, she would open up more by little pieces. Oh, great. Now she was still thinking about-

"Caroline!" Adelaide yelled, breaking Caroline out of her reverie.

"What? Oh! I'm so sorry! I don't space out so much like that." Caroline apologized.

"You don't need to say you're sorry. You didn't do anything wrong. I was just about to ask that you're familiar with werewolves, yes?" The witch inquired.

Very personal more or less.

"You could say that," Caroline answered as a blush slightly reddened her face.

"By what I can figure out from your blush, it was way more than what you're saying. I'll even bet that you were in love with one too." Adelaide mused with a motherly smile, judging at the girl's reaction.

Oh, she was deeply in love with this werewolf. "You got me."

Talking about Tyler was the last thing she wanted to do.

"It's okay to be in love, Caroline. There's no shame in it. It's just that it can be very trying at times. Werewolf tempers run high a lot." Love wasn't something only a supernatural individual would know. Anyone can love, but love wasn't easy. It was anything, but the only easy part of the whole grand scheme - depending on the person - is to fall for someone. The difficult part was a whole list of its own hardships.

"Was he the tall, dark, and handsome type? Blue eyes?" Adelaide asked out of curiosity.

"No, he actually had brown eyes. He was handsome too. Why do you ask?" Caroline didn't even know why the question was relevant.

"Because believe it or not, Charlene has a sort of type of man she likes. She may not admit it, but she is attracted to those. Bah! Men are the last thing any girl needs, but that's what I get for letting her have too much moonshine. Now, that was something else. She talks way too much with that poison in her system." And that's one mistake she was never going to let happen again. Charlene ended up having a hangover for three days straight drinking that foul liquid.

Now, back to the real topic here.

"So, you've worked for a family of werewolves. Was it that hard?"

"Yes, everyone had their own weight to bear. There were things are already set in motion I couldn't change. The only thing I could do was to try to make it through the best I can…" Adelaide's voice trailed off as she looked into the cloudy sky. 'I still should have done something. It's still my fault,' she thought gloomily.

Caroline stayed silent until the older witch was ready to talk again. She felt guilty for making Adelaide remembering any regrets she may have had.

"Anyway, let's begin." Adelaide said as they came closer to an open field with rich grass. Caroline's sense of smell kicked in as the scent of fresh water from a ways of where they were at brushed her nose.

"Is there a river nearby?" The smell of water was more potent with each step she took.

"Not a river, child. We're near Lake Pontchartrain. I'd like to think you could use something new other than the city. Sometimes, I would come here with the family I worked with." Adelaide smiled almost, savoring the precious moments made in time right by this lake. There were simpler and brighter moments in that dark life. She even recalled a certain child's laughter that was contagious with her witty smile.

"Do you only know about it?" Caroline was amazed at the rich rural beauty of the countryside, but the amazement was cut short when a sharp cold wind blew right through her. "Oh, my God!" she gasped shivering. "What's with the weather around here?"

Honestly, it drove her crazy.

"That's one of the downfalls of living in this state. The weather changes from one day to the next. Where are you from? I take it you're from up north." Adelaide personally did not take to the weather here either, but she dealt with it. That's what you have to do when it comes to life, anyway.

"Virginia." The female hybrid responded as she rubbed her arms frequently, trying to warm herself.

"That's where you're dilemma is. Up there where you lived before, the weather is more of a dry cold. The dry air is less dense so the chill doesn't make you cold as much, but Louisiana is known for the humidity. I'm not one loving the hot and sticky." She laughed as Caroline tried to vainly get past the cold chill. "You'll get used to it in time. Besides, only a few people know this place, so I don't care if you curse. Just try to keep it to a minimum."

"You try to not to keep it to a minimum with this stupid weather." Caroline grumbled to herself hoping Adele didn't hear.

Adelaide heard her, but she ignored it. She quickly dabbed into her knowledge of werewolves and vampires, prepping Caroline to where she needed to be.

"Let's get this started then, shall we?" Adelaide's face changed to a firm and stern expression, not letting Caroline go that easily.

Somehow, Caroline knew she was in for one hell of a day.

Hours later…

"So, how did it go?" Charlene asked as she was cleaning a little bit in Caroline's current room.

"Don't even ask." Caroline said, tired from the workout Adelaide pushed her through. Gosh, she never expected to be this tired. Adelaide didn't play around. "Does she always push you this hard when you learn spells and stuff?"

Charlene nodded. "Oh yes, she does expect a lot out of us. Her motto is if you work hard, you get to play hard too. She doesn't treat anyone special. She treats us all equally, but she's a good teacher. You can't deny that."

Caroline had to agree with her on that point. It's been a while since Caroline had pushed herself so hard. Even as a vampire, she never came on to a task so taxing. Her skin was slightly damp with sweat. She shed off the dress she had on, and wrapped a thin robe around her body. "Still, I've never been this tired."

"You're a hybrid. You'll get over it." Charlene said dryly, spelunking into the bed making the bed dip with her weight. As she collected her thoughts, her mind hatched an idea. "I know just what you need."

"I know what I need: a long, soaking bath." Caroline said as she combed her hair with her fingers, cringing a little from feeling her oily hair. She missed all of the little advantages technology had given to her before she died. She took advantage of them, and now she was really regretting it.

Charlene turned her head mock-glaring at Caroline. "No, silly! I meant you need to get out. See some of what New Orleans has to offer for you and all that nonsense. In fact, I've been rather cooped up myself."

"You're actually serious." The way her words came out, it seemed Caroline asked instead of a statement.

Charlene rolled her eyes. "Would I lie?"

"Not really, I just don't see you doing that. Witches are too honest." The girls spun around seeing Kol perched by the open window of the fire escape, looking great as usual.

But, that didn't change the fact he snuck into the bedroom.

"GAHHH!" Both of them screamed.

Caroline quickly unfolded the blanket on top of the bed, and wrapped it around her robed clad body trying to shield herself from his prying eyes. Charlene tried to help Caroline covering her up with her body blocking Kol's vision.

All three of them heard quick footfalls coming up the stairs in a fast manner, and the door was slammed opened revealing a very worried Adelaide. "What in the world is going on here?"

"Him! That's what's going on!" Caroline yelled, highly embarrassed worrying what his meddling eyes might have seen.

Adelaide's face changed from worry to agitation quick as a heartbeat. Her eyes were wide and manic as she dangerously stepped toward the Original vampire unafraid. He may well be over a millennia in age, but he still remained a young man in her eyes. And, young men tend to be so infuriating to the point where you want to strangle them. With a flick of her finger, the open window closed by itself. Then not even a second later, she sent a shot of pain to Kol, adding a little more concentration than what she did the last time.

"I am done with this," Adelaide said as she broke the connection. Her dark eyes were still on him in a fixed glare. She was in no mood for such nonsense. "Now, will someone please tell me what happened before I lose my temper?"

"He scared the living daylights out of us. That's what happened," Charlene said, a little petrified from his sudden appearance.

"I didn't want to take the conventional route so I took the long way. I'm way more original than that. Goes with my title, don't you think?" Kol joked playfully.

"Do I really look like I'm in a joking mood? No, I'm not." Adelaide answered her own question, closing in dangerously in front of Kol. "Any more mishaps, and I won't just send you another shot of pain. I'll do it where you won't be able to function for weeks, and you know exactly where I'm talking about. So, stop being a pain."

"You may be a powerful witch, Adelaide. But, do not test me," Kol said, his face set in a pinch of warning.

Adelaide's hands were planted on her hips as she stood holding her ground, her glare still currently there. "Trust me, Kol. I'm taking your word of caution to heart."

"Okay, okay. Let's calm down. No need for all of the tension." She came in between the glaring match between Kol and Adelaide, taking up the role as the peacemaker as Charlene preferred to call herself.

"Can we get back to addressing what's going on? Like why Kol is here in my room." Caroline flippantly spat out, annoyed with Kol's games.

"Ah, you're right, darling. You always come to the point." Kol teased, playing with her emotions.

Her tolerance for his antics was diving lower and lower. It wouldn't be long before she lost her grip over her temper. She glanced to Adelaide pleading "Please go through with your threat. Please!"

"Caroline, that wasn't a threat. It was a promise. Technically, he hasn't done anything wrong. And, I simply do not have the energy to do so." Adele chuckled as her face began to be more jovial again. "But, nice try."

"Speaking of trying, we were kind of hoping to try to ask you if we could go out tonight." Charlene asked, hoping that Adelaide won't be overprotective like a mother hen over her chicks, but she had an inkling that wouldn't be the case.

Adelaide arched a slender eyebrow. "Who's we, Char?"

Might as well get this over with. Charlene sighed as she got ready for the inevitable. "Me and Caroline."

Adele paused for a split second. Just when Charlene and Caroline thought they got it, Adelaide exploded. "NO! No way in hell!"

Not a very good sign.

"Adelaide, just listen to us." Charlene pleaded.

"Oh, I've been listening. I've been listening to insanity!" The witch snapped.

Charlene should've acknowledged that this would be the exact case and point. Even though Charlene and Magdalena trained under Adelaide's wing for some time, which had been for a while, there was always that one overprotective quality about Adelaide that reared up in anything they wanted to do outside of the house. Over time, it continued to grow more as time passed. And, Charlene knew Adelaide always had a reason for everything she did, but not once did the witch spill the beans of what that reason was.

That was when Kol stepped in. "On the contrary, maybe it wouldn't be so bad."

Adelaide doubted that. "Oh, do tell. I have to see what cockamamie idea you brought up from that brain of yours."

"This would be a perfect opportunity for your girls to properly test their magic, and Caroline can get out seeing what this city has to offer. No one wants to be kept in a cage like a dog." Kol clarified.

Caroline didn't like the comparison of her to a dog in a cage. Adele was only trying to protect her, and Caroline realized that. Adele protected and treated Maggie and Char like they were her own daughters. Even Caroline can come clean to the fact that Adele had treated her as her own too.

Caroline saw Adele as she pondered, brushing her hand over her chin thinking. Releasing a heavy sigh, she finally relented. "I can't believe I'm doing this, but I'm going to agree. It would be good for the girls, but with the danger of your brother lurking about, they're going to need some help. That's where you come in." Adelaide pointed to Kol.

The Original was outright shocked. "Me? You're joking, right?" he sputtered.

That's when Caroline outright laughed at his response. Charlene joined in the laughter too, although she did it more quietly not wanting to upset the undeniably handsome vampire. Caroline was braver and she didn't care. Kol can just kiss her ass.

"No, consider this as a way to make up to me for what happened this morning. And if you want to be extra good, you can help me around," she said before inclining her head to Charlene. "Char, you get yourselves ready and you help Caroline out too. Kol has a previous engagement with the mop."

Kol glared daggers in his eyes to the girls silently hoping to bring the saying - Looks can kill - to reality. But, Adelaide whisked him out of the bedroom about to close the door, but leaving her head out before she left. "Make sure that if Maggie comes in here, you offer for her to come with you too."

"Sure, Adele. We will." Charlene answered to her teacher even if inviting Maggie wasn't what she had planned to do. The door finally closed after all of the commotion, and Caroline could hear Kol's grumbling words as he went down the stairs.

"That went well." Charlene stated.

Caroline held a strange expression on her face.

_Well…duh!_

Charlene proceeded to refold the blanket that had been wrapped around Caroline's body previously. "Don't worry, Adele will keep him plenty occupied."

"Hopefully, she'll do just that." Caroline started to search head to the bathroom ready to give her a bath.

"Heads up!" Charlene tossed a bottle to Caroline. Curiously, she opened the top inhaling the sweet vanilla scent followed by something else she didn't recognize. Lavender maybe?

"What is this?" Caroline asked as she inhaled the wonderful scent one more time. "It smells nice." She vocalized her thoughts.

"Remember what I said about how Adele is a very innovative witch? She's very creative too, to the point where she likes to make things from scratch. What you have there is homemade. She doesn't make it often." Charlene enlightened about Adelaide. "It's one of the last bottles I have so don't waste it. Go and take your bath, and I'll get everything ready."

She didn't need to be told twice. Caroline sprinted to the bathroom and closed the door behind her. She dropped the thin bathrobe onto the floor leaving her nude body exposed. Surprisingly, the bathtub had already been filled with warm water. Right by the bathtub, there was a folded over note at the edge of the tub. Caroline picked it up recognizing Char's handwriting.

_ **Hey Care,** _

_ **I thought I knew how you would be when you got back with Adelaide. I filled it with warm water just a few minutes before you came. Anyway, take your time, but not too much. Maggie tends to rear an ugly head if there isn't enough hot water.** _

_ **\- Charlene** _

Care. Her special nickname. Charlene's small note brought old feelings of nostalgia for her friends back in Mystic Falls. Only a number of people called her by that name. Elena, Matt, Bonnie, Stefan…Tyler. She had been there for all them. Was it so bad or so trying for any one of them to be there for her? She wasn't asking for anything difficult. Yet with the witches that had taken her in, she felt guilty for feeling a certain sense of belonging. Like she actually mattered.

Dismissing any negative thoughts, she dipped one foot in the tub testing the temperature of the water. "Seems warm enough."

She stepped into the tub letting her body finally relax after a well-deserved morning workout. The warm water worked its magic loosening the tense muscles starting with her back. It felt so good.

Using some of the shampoos and the bottle Charlene gave her, she massaged her head with her fingers, working the shampoo in making her hair foamy with bubbles. She rinsed her hair using a large cup dumping the water over head, trying to get rid of leftover shampoo. Then she worked the conditioner into hair too and repeated the rinsing process. She continued her bath shaving her legs and anywhere else she needed to be rid of unwanted hair.

Relieved of being clean and fresh, she got out of the tub wrapping a huge fluffy white towel around her. She pulled the drain up letting the water recede. Now, onto her current dilemma. How was she going to dry her hair without the convenience of a hairdryer? No one invented that until fifteen years from now. Maybe even twenty.

She unlocked the door, and saw Charlene bringing a pile of clothes in her arms. Then her eyes went big as dinner plates when she saw a deadly contraption on the bed: a corset. Oh, no.

"Do I really have to wear that?" Caroline enjoyed being a girl at heart, but corsets were so not what she planned to wear.

"Unfortunately, you do. I'm giving you the easier one to wear so it shouldn't be that bad. Come on, and I'll help you get into it."

Charlene noticed Caroline's reluctance in her face. "Get over here and don't be so hesitant. Trust me."

Warily, the blonde hybrid walked over stepping in front of the full length mirror that stood in the corner. Charlene handed her from what she could tell were khaki colored undergarments. Hopefully, they were undergarments.

"Put these on, and I'll help you with the corset. You're not experienced enough to tie it by yourself from what I can tell." The blonde witch said as she loosened the strings of the matching colored corset.

"It's not that I don't trust you. I just don't trust that death trap."

"Yeah, that's actually a pretty good name for it. But, you'll work your way around it. The trick to it is to be actually able to breathe in it. I've seen way too many girls my age getting into the trend of trying to have the smallest waist, but they can barely breathe. Sheesh!"

"Let's just get this over with." Caroline muttered.

Charlene chuckled at her and helped her get into the corset while Caroline watched in the mirror. Finally after a few tries and maneuvers, Charlene successfully put on the corset on Caroline, and she began tightening up the strings in the back. After a few minutes, Charlene pulled one last time on the strings of the corset in one last good tug.

"Ow!" Caroline yelped.

"Sorry," Charlene said apologetically.

"I have to admit you handled yourself well." There in the open doorway stood Magdalena smirking and scrutinizing the two of them.

"Hi, Maggie. Is there anything we can do for you?" Charlene asked in a neutral tone, not wanting to stir up any trouble for either of them. Adelaide had enough on her hands as it is. She finished tying off the corset for Caroline hoping she will get used to it eventually.

"I come in peace. If anything, I am so bored out of my mind right now so let's not waste time." Maggie answered nonchalantly. "Charlene, you get ready to put on the new corset. I'll handle our little hybrid's hair problem."

Caroline looked up to Maggie in confusion. How did she know? Did she read minds growing up as a child? "What are you going to do?"

"First off, if you're even thinking of ruining my teacher's reputation, which would be so wrong. I will do anything to prevent that from being tarnished. Even if that means I have to play makeover with you like young girls." Maggie said flipping her dark hair.

The witch's hair was like a dark onyx waterfall flowing down her back. No matter how many times you would run your hands through it, it would still be smooth and unknotted. Caroline picked at a lock of her own hair comparing it Maggie's, but Charlene saw it and she came to Caroline's rescue.

"Tone down on the insults, Mag. We don't need to do this."

"I'm not insulting anyone," Maggie said as she ushered Caroline over to the dresser making her sit down. "I'm just stating facts. I'm rather blunt, and you should have already known by now."

Caroline turned to the witches and reminded them with her cyan eyes flaring up in determination. "Look, I can handle myself. I don't need anyone coming to my aid. I appreciate the help, but I can take care of myself. I'm not helpless."

"We'll see about that. Now, let's get your hair situated. One quick heat spell should do the trick." Maggie quickly muttered something in Latin with a snap of her fingers.

"Incendia." A blast of heat rushed through Caroline's face blowing through her blonde hair wildly. Caroline almost jumped out of her skin with the sudden spell. After the quick gust of heat, surprise became visible in Caroline's face as she stroked her hair through with her fingers.

"Wow." It was the only word Caroline could say.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Charlene, are you done yet?" Maggie impatiently drummed her fingers against the wooden dresser.

"Give me a second! A little help here would be nice!" Charlene barked as she struggled to tie the back of the infernal contraption.

"Come here. I swear it's like dealing with children." Maggie complained, leaving Caroline at the dresser to help Charlene. "One good yank ought to be good." Then with a good tug, she managed to get the corset done right with Charlene's squeal as the result.

"Damn! Take it easy!" Charlene swore trying to get some breathing back into her lungs. "Just you wait until I get to do that to you."

"Oh, but you can't though because I'm not going tonight. I'm perfectly happy here so don't try that stunt with me. Let's get into your dresses before I have a headache."

Caroline saw two dresses laid out on the bed. One of them was red while the other was blue. Both of them were beautiful for early 20th century clothing. They had a low-V neckline showing daring cleavage and had beautiful elaborate designs sewn into the dresses, but both of them were different. The red one had silver and ivory designs while the blur had more dark navy and shades of cyan in the dress with a dash of white thrown in.

Glancing at the blue dress, she knew what her first choice was. She didn't want the blue. She was up for something a little more daring. "I'll take the red one."

Charlene nodded in agreement. "Okay. I always kind of thought that blue was more of your color, though."

Great. Just great. Now she had to remind Caroline of what she didn't want to remember.

Maggie helped out Caroline into the red dress in silence while at the same time, Charlene had no trouble getting into the blue dress on her own. It was a lot easier to get into the dress than to put on a corset. Damn those things!

"So, do any of you know what you want for your hair?" Maggie's boredom started to rear back in with all of the dull dialogue exchanged, but she pushed herself through it.

"I can fix my own hair. You can fix Caroline's."

"Just what I need." Maggie muttered.

Caroline couldn't agree with her more. Like she wanted that witch to mess with her hair.

"I'll be quick about it. Don't get your undergarments in a knot." Maggie decided to test with Caroline's hair, messing around until she found something to be able to work with. Soon enough, Maggie had brushed, combed, and done everything in between to get the right fit for Caroline. She managed it by doing the finishing touches. "Voila! My work here is done."

Caroline's hair was up in a simple yet elegant bun with some blonde ringlets falling around her face. Maggie didn't sabotage her hair like she almost imagined she would do. Maybe Magdalena ...who knows?

"Now, if you excuse me, I'll be on my way." Maggie circled around bearing course to the bedroom door.

"Thank you," Caroline called loudly to her before she left.

After a silent moment, Maggie replied with a much hidden smile. "You're welcome."

After Maggie left, Charlene pulled up a chair beside Caroline. "Now, for the final step. Or at least the second to last step is better wording for this. Is there any certain look you're trying to pull off?"

"I was thinking something bold. Daring. That's why I picked the red dress." Caroline explained.

Charlene's mischievous smirk rivaled Kol's with her little idea forming inside. "Oh, I get it. You're trying to make a statement. This, I can definitely work with. I know just how to do it."

Caroline laughed. It really felt good to have some girl time. It was much needed. Damn, she never thought she had been neglected up until now. When was the last time Elena, Bonnie, or her ever did this? It seemed forever ago.

"When I'm finished with you, you're going to be gorgeous. Let's get started."

_ **Later on that night...** _

Saints and Sinners. This was Marcel's palace of where he reigned as king. Grand, Gothic, and in Louisiana-style. It was the perfect place for any supernatural citizens of New Orleans to have a good time. It had everything that made New Orleans superb. Or at least the darker, sinful side of it. Gambling, drinking, pleasure, and even more to quench those dark desires of the heart.

"This is the place you wanted to buy me a drink?" Caroline asked, really wondering if she shouldn't have taken up on his offer after all.

"Have I really given you any indication not to trust me?" Kol asked honestly.

"Are you seriously asking that question?" Charlene countered back at him, truly thinking that the damn fool was out of his mind.

"I wanted to make it up to you. Something grand, something I think both of you will enjoy. Now, come along." Kol ushered both of his beautiful ladies in with one hand on each of the small of their backs.

Both Caroline and Charlene looked their best. Caroline pulled off the audacious statement down to the letter. With the help of the resident blonde witch, of course. Her smokey eye make-up made her eyes pop out with dangerously dark red lipstick added taking on a more luscious look. She had jewelry adorning on her, especially the necklace enhancing and attracting attention to her neck. She wanted to make a statement and she definitely made one.

Charlene, on the other hand, wasn't one for an attention grabber. Surely, she was beautiful. However, she decided more of a subtlety appearance this time. The blue dress brought out her even lighter blue eyes. She had jewelry too, but not as much. Her hair was pulled to the side over her shoulder in a neat ponytail. Her lipstick was more of a paler pink.

As they ventured inside, two vampire guards stood menacingly before they crossed the boundary line. "Were you invited?" one of the guards asked.

"Of course. If you excuse, me and my company of ladies would like to get through," Kol said urgently not in the mood for delay. The guard though had other ideas though.

"You cannot not go through without invitation." The guard gruffly repeated.

Kol's scowl deepened. He grabbed the vampire guard by his shirt collar slamming him into the wall holding him up with natural strength. "Are you sure you want to really go against me? I tend to leave a rather bloody mess behind. Figuratively and literally."

"It's all right, Andrew. Let our guests through. I'm sure they didn't come this way for nothing," a male charismatic voice spoke.

The trio saw a tall man emerging from the shadows to their eyesight. Caroline nervously wrapped her shawl around herself closer as Charlene took deep breaths trying to slow her racing heartbeat.

The man's devilish and broad grin really sent Charlene's witch instincts on overdrive. He was dangerous. Those dark, almost black eyes made her almost cower, but she didn't show any emotion.

"Oh, now you decided to show up."

"This is how you treat me for all of my hospitality? You should know better than that, Kol." His pristine white teeth almost glowed with the evil grin that tugged on the corners of his lips. He heard the shorter blonde girl's heart pulse galloping inside her body pumping her blood. Then he smelled the very peculiar scent of the other girl. He would need to find out more about this later on.

"Welcome to my palace. My name is Marcel. I will be your host this evening."

_ **A shot in the dark** _  
_ **A past lost in space** _  
_ **Where do I start?** _  
_ **The past and the chase** _  
_ **You hunted me down** _  
_ **Like a wolf, a predator** _  
_ **I felt like a deer in the lights** _  
_ **You loved me and I froze in time** _  
_ **Hungry for that flesh of mine** _  
_ **But I can't compete with the she wolf who has brought me to my knees** _  
_ **What do you see in those yellow eyes?** _  
_ **'Cause I'm falling to pieces** _

_ **\- "She-Wolf (Falling To Pieces)," by Sia** _


	8. Dancing With The Devil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Here we go with another chapter. I've been seeing a lot of kudos and views coming on, and I believe we are definitely making good progress. I have the first ten chapters edited and ready to go. I'm cross posting on the original site and on here too so thank you for your patience. 
> 
> Thanks again for the support and enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own TVD, or the lyrics shown. The lyrics are only shown to help put the right mood for the chapter. The only thing I do own is the plots I write for this story and the Original Characters I create.

_Mystic Falls_

_Present - January 28, 2011_

She wasn't the one for staying in one place. There were always new places to explore, new ideas to think, new people to meet, and so much more. In general, people would typically stereotype her as a free spirit. Not that it bothered her, anyway. She was always like that. Ever since she could walk, she was always on the go wherever her feet took her. Never in her life had she ever thought of the answers she needed were in such a small town. Living in such a metropolitan city for so long does wonders to you.

Walking up the rickety wooden staircase to the first floor, she strode over to the backyard feeling the cold air seep into her bones. Stretching her arms above her head, she could feel more of her natural flexible muscles return from their stiff state. It felt splendid to be out of that stupid basement.

Her light blue eyes turned upward towards the stars. The night sky was blanketed with millions of them, and there was a full moon out tonight too.

Full moon…

That reminded her.

"What's the point of you checking on my wellbeing if all you've done is kept me at your beck and call?" She never liked that, but she had no choice.

Klaus chuckled darkly. "I haven't heard of you complain about it before."

She turned around, not surprised by who graced his presence to her. Or rather the other way around that would make more sense.

"That's because I was there for my friends. My family," she answered with her eyes second glancing towards the wolf beside him. Why? Are we all just broken souls in the bitter end of it all?

"You'll get what you want. All in due time." He reassured her, but it only took an opposite effect on her.

"I doubt that," she spoke. "In order to get what I want, I had to make a deal with the devil. How do you think that makes me feel? It doesn't have me feeling fine and dandy like at a Sunday picnic, Klaus."

Klaus sauntered closer to her until they were within five feet of each other. He already knew a long time ago about her uneasiness around other vampires since she was a witch. That nervousness grew even more when there was an Original vampire around because they made her edgy in the first place. It was a profound effect the Mikaelson family had. Genetic, also too.

"What's with the wittiness all the sudden? Usually that's not your trademark, love."

That was someone else's trademark. That personality itself can be very tiring sometimes dealing with. The smartass mouth that always came back with a joke and clever play on words. And of the things that really drove Klaus up with the wall, was the stubbornness. He was thankful he didn't have to deal with that right now.

"Someone has to keep up with you, and I wouldn't call it wittiness. I'd like to rather think of it as me being clever. I'm not just any witch, you know." She answered as if it were the most obvious answer in the world.

"I didn't forget. You were trained under the best. I was a witness to that."

The witch scoffed at him. "Like you would know anything about magic."

His eyes, which held its wicked mirth, darkened bringing back his previous anguish from before. His face was tense too which only added to the dark image. "I would tone down on the insults, love. Don't dig yourself a hole you can't get out of."

The she-wolf felt the tension filling the air and took precaution. She left Klaus's side and hopped into a defensive stance protecting the witch. Klaus stopped, the wolf snarling at him if he had made a move towards the blonde. Before anything happened, he stepped back chuckling darkly at the she-wolf.

Always loyal to the end to her family. Even after everything.

It was taking so much of the wolf's control to not let her heartbeat race with all of the adrenaline in her system. The stress of recent events had been pressuring, but she took care of it. She growled a warning to him, making him aware that she meant business. There were certain lines that will not be crossed. Harming who she cared about was one of them. The wolf didn't care about who he was or how his anger would be if she roused it.

She felt a soft hand stroking through her caramel fur from her head down to her back trying to ease the tense stance the wolf stood in. The witch had dropped to the wolf's height and gazed directly into her eyes as she petted the wolf. "It's okay, I can handle myself. You don't need to protect everyone. Take it easy."

The she-wolf would have responded, but no sound came out. As a witch with a keen eye and experience, she took note of this quickly. She was going to have a word about this to Klaus whether he liked it or not. There's no logic of having the she-wolf working so hard if it was going to have a negative effect on her health. She sent a heavy glare Klaus's way.

Begrudgingly, he waved his hand to dismiss the wolf. "Go on ahead for the night."

She looked from Klaus to the other witch, and then back to Klaus. The wolf narrowed her eyes and emitted a low growl, still wary of leaving one of the only people she cared for with Klaus. Hesitant, she walked slowly back in a sluggish manner into the mansion, hopefully to get more of the rest she deserved.

The witch watched the she-wolf do his bidding, wondering sometimes if this was even worth it. The she-wolf was protective of everyone she cared about, but was it really worth it to go to these lengths? However, the witch knew things would come to a head soon enough, and she didn't want to be there when that happened.

"I hope you don't take it too far with her." The witch stated in concern about the wolf's present health.

"She can handle herself. I'd like to think you should be worried about yourself, considering what you have at stake." The hybrid devil sneered.

The witch's rare anger began to seep into her bones, causing everything around her to slightly shake, but she had more control so it didn't come off as badly. "I only came here for information. Nothing more, nothing less."

"Oh, but I know that you are a very bad liar. I know there's something else, more like a certain someone pressing on your brain." Klaus smirked watching her. Her face was emotionless, but her eyes displayed the real message. What also didn't help was the old habit that refuses to die down even after a century. She kept biting her lip. He ensnared her now. "I might add that this certain someone's name with the initials D and S."

The breath inside of her lungs hitched at the mention of those two initials. Damn him. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Klaus flashed in front of her closing in on her face. "Don't lie to me, witch. Do you know how every cell in my body desires to eradicate them?"

How he could eradicate her in a heartbeat.

She was by no means a hostile individual, but she wasn't going to be threatened without her right to defend herself. Though several inches taller than her, the witch didn't back down. Looking at him dead in the eyes, she countered his question with her own. "Do you know how much I was just want to say to hell with your plans?"

"There are other witches I can use to replace you," Klaus threatened.

She highly doubted him as she called off his bluff. "Yet your threats are empty. Besides, where are you going to find a witch at this time of night? Currently, you're boxed in this small town due to my doing. No way in, no way out. Besides, there is no other witch like me."

Klaus scoffed laughing, but he knew deep down that she was speaking the truth. He was fully aware from experience of who he was contending with. Just because he was still the most powerful creature on Earth (under Silas), there were few who were still capable of going against him a few rounds. There were few, but it was enough to keep up his guard. Given of who she was trained under, she was definitely not to be underestimated.

"If you want the spell to stay up and running, you have to keep up your end of the bargain. Break it, and there won't be any satisfaction for you in the end. I don't take kindly to threats, Klaus. My loyalty doesn't belong to you."

"Duly noted."

The witch had nothing more to say to the hybrid. Klaus stormed back into the mansion leaving the witch alone to herself again.

She exhaled the heavy breath she had been holding inside her chest. All of the emotions finally came crashing down. Her legs became numb causing her to fall back into one of the lawn chairs; all the self-control was thrown into the wind when she was left alone. Gathering her legs, she wrapped her arms around herself, rocking back and forth slightly. Silent sobs shook her body, but she didn't dare to utter a sound. She wouldn't let Klaus or anyone else to hear her.

For the most part, the witch kept her problems to herself because she was usually focused on helping others. That was in her nature. There was so much violence and crisis all around the world, her generous heart can't help urge to try to heal that poor soul in some way. Though helping was one of the things that kept her going, fighting was one of the last things on her list to do. More of a lover than a fighter. Call her a pacifist even, who knows? Peace was an essential element that was integrated into her as an individual. Even more personally than her nature as a witch. It was mandatory. Growing up, her life was simple. It was her own little world, but her curiosity had won in the end.

There was more to her; something deep within her blood she can't figure out without some information. With that yearning for knowledge, she departed for the open road. It was simple until it came tumbling down.

The strain of everything weighted on her back. There was more to Caroline's death, more to being chained to Klaus's demands, and more than to keep the spell ongoing. She let her caring heart get in the way, and she was ashamed about it. She wasn't ashamed that she cared, but ashamed for not using her common sense that her mother gave her.

Especially, when that one man was the worst of them all to pick: Damon Salvatore.

God, how did it come to this?

* * *

_Saints and Sinners_

_Inside the bar_

_New Orleans_

_Past - January 25, 1910_

How many shots did she take? She lost count after three - no wait - make that four and counting.

She sighed heavily as she glanced at herself in the mirror across from her in the bar. The young woman in her reflection was a stranger to her. Clearly, she wasn't the same girl she once was. Her bangs getting in the way of her eyes again, she brushed them aside, only for them to be stubborn and go right back to their original place. Fine, fuck it. They can be stubborn all they want. It's not like she cared.

When she was only supposed to be in her early twenties, it was like she was pushing forty instead. Feeling run down, but not fully was the weirdest feeling in the world. Even though she was a supernatural creature, there were still consequences for her actions, especially after these last several months with her deeds. Who'd thought she would get into one of her father's nastier habits? Drinking was always bad, but what can she say? Some wicked things can run in families that you'd never thought to experience. Her habits weren't exactly healthy with the drinking involved. Her skin lost its natural slightly tanned complexion - never mind. It's too much to list.

People can change over time, and sometimes not for the best. She was a personal witness to that. Everything about her was messy and complicated. Becoming a werewolf does do that to you.

Werewolf or not, she just wanted to get away for a little while, even if it was a temporary release. She knew what little drinking did to solve anything, but she didn't care.

Her mama used to say, "Drinking just eats away at the soul. Before you know it, you're drowning in it and it'll be hard to come up for air."

Her mother's words fell on deaf ears. After all, her mother was dead for some time now, and she wouldn't be the only one who would throw a conniption fit letting herself go like this.

However, there was no one anymore. At least, no one that the werewolf knew. Most of them were dead.

Moments later, her nose caught a whiff of a very strange scent. It was familiar yet it wasn't. Keeping herself inconspicuous, she resumed her drinking, but her eyes added up to who had the unexpected aroma. In the mirror across from her, she surveyed four people coming through the entrance. She had enough knowledge to know it wasn't just ordinary humans.

The one she was most familiar with was Marcel. She never associated with him, but whispers among the supernatural knew who the head honcho of New Orleans. She may have only been of the supernatural nature for a few months, but you learn hard and quickly who was on top of the food chain. She wasn't afraid to fight. Often as of late, she had been caught up in a fight or two needing a release of the pent up emotion inside of her.

Next, was the young blonde woman with the calm yet…cautious façade? Gulping another shot making this the fifth one, the woman watching knew what the blonde was like the back of her hand. She had been practically raised around it even though the power of magic was not in her bloodline. She knew of a few herbs here and there thanks to growing up around a witch for company.

The last two people were the most unknown, but she could tell both were dangerous. It was hard to make out which was more dangerous: the male or the female. The cocky brat she had seen before, but never recollected on his name. She had gone to a party once or twice getting caught up with the drinking and craziness. He was a total party animal, and he wasn't the only one capable of being a smartass.

At last, she observed the other blonde girl over there who almost reminded…that was a while back, but the scent threw her off. It was so familiar to her own. To her own kind. But, it couldn't be possible. Almost like…that was when she knew.

Before she could get up, a white-hot pain pulsed through her abdomen making her body lurch forward.

"Not now. Damn it, not now." The werewolf grunted in pain.

She held her stomach trying to get up from the stool and away from the bar avoiding attention. Straining, she paid the bartender and jogged quickly as she could to get away from prying eyes. It couldn't be tonight, though. It was too early. Why now in public? It was torture enough as it is.

Struggling, she ignored all of the confused eyes on her back making her way to the powder room. Hastily, she locked the door behind her, crawling in pain to lean against the back wall to keep herself up. When another round of torture coursed through her body, a muffled cry of pain came through her throat as she bit her tongue to silence herself. She tasted the coppery taste of blood from her mouth just reminding her of what was to come.

Beads of sweat started to form across her forehead, perspiring her skin and making her feel slick and grimy. Everything around her became hotter making it harder for her to breathe. She stripped of her dress in vain trying to make herself cooler.

She still didn't get the picture though. The whole logic behind this madness was too difficult to comprehend. How could her family glorify this damn curse as something to be good? How is breaking every bone in your body as something to be proud of? How are wolves supposed to be superior over everyone else?

It kept coming in waves at first. She closed her eyes tightly as she braced for the impact. The white hot pain shot through her, giving her little time to recuperate and prepare for the next cycle. And, it was only the beginning. Soon, it would be never ending.

It wouldn't be long before she would bring hell to another batch of victims. Her agony would repeat like it had happened the first time, and it will always repeat.

Looking to the cracked window above her, the wolf caught a partial glimpse of the white moon, only confirming her fears.

_ **Meanwhile...** _

"You're the king of New Orleans?" Caroline's words slipped from her tongue.

Marcel took no offense. The way he looked at her was more of pure fascination. "Ah…King…you know, I never get tired of that name. It suits all too well."

Marcel's dark eyes shifted to the other young lady standing beside Kol. He distinguished the fact that the younger girl was a witch, and she was also was probably the same age as the other blonde girl in their little trio. There were subtle differences in the girls. While the witch had a more relaxed attitude, the peculiar feminine creature had more of a fire to her. He definitely liked that.

He offered his arm to Caroline. "Shall we, my lady?"

Caroline stood undecided for a second, but with some courage, she took his arm linking them together. Marcel escorted Caroline to his private table leaving the witch and Original vampire left. Kol also offered his arm to the Charlene being a gentleman for once. "May I?"

Charlene sighed. "You might as well go for it."

She copied Caroline's action linking herself to Kol's arm. They followed Marcel and Caroline to an exclusive table, which had a very good view of the dining tables, bar, entertainment, and the gambling portion of it all.

Marcel sat at his position as head of the table with Caroline on his left and Charlene on his right and Kol sitting right next to her. The vampire-king wasn't one for manners generally, but only on an occurrence once or twice. This magnificent creature really caught his intrigue, but it's a matter of how long that interest will last. Marcel can get bored rather easily.

"Bring out the champagne," he ordered one of his servants.

Charlene stiffened at the mention of anything alcohol. Caroline noticed this, and she wasn't the only one.

"Is there something wrong?" Marcel inquired.

"No, not at all. Just a bit chilly." Charlene answered shaking the edge off. It wasn't that she didn't like drinking; it's just that a lot of what comes out of her mouth is uncensored with enough drinks in her bloodstream.

Caroline and Charlene exchanged glances, but Charlene nodded to her letting her know she would be okay. The compelled human servant did what he asked by bringing four champagne flutes on a silver tray while wheeling in a bucket filled with ice; the expensive bottle of champagne laid well inside the ice nice and cold. The servants passed out each a flute to Marcel's guests, pouring in the sparkling champagne in each one.

After the servants finished Marcel's demand, he stopped them once again. "Wait a minute. Kol, don't you think that something's missing for this?" He asked giving him a knowing glance.

Kol caught the gist of it. "Oh, I know exactly what you mean."

Without warning, both Marcel and Kol seized a compelled human servant for their own, biting into their neck with their true nature showing. Charlene naturally cringed from the grotesque display of what was to be their normal eating diet. Caroline restrained herself from her vampire part taking over, but she even knew that the smell of fresh blood was appetizing. The veins around her eyes glinted dark for a second, her true nature aching through.

"Aren't you going to join us or are you one of those vegetarian diets?" Marcel asked finishing the use of his human's neck dripping blood into the flute.

"It doesn't take much, darling. Just take a quick bite. Just like this." He demonstrated by going in for a second bite of the current hostage he had hold off. The second bite brought in a fresh session of blood dripping into Kol's glass as an added bonus from before. It amazed Charlene that none of the compelled even uttered a sound in reaction.

Caroline eyed a male servant standing close to her. He was average, but it was good enough for her thirst. Still caring enough, she stood up in her seat and stared directly into his eyes. Her eyes dilated and in so doing beginning the compulsion. "Don't panic. Let me take care of things. You can go after that, okay."

"Okay." he understood repeating her last word like a robotic drone.

Her fangs gave in to the throbbing, and lengthened out revealing her white teeth. Holding his wrist, she broke the skin just enough to draw enough a good decent flow of blood that trickled into the champagne. She let go of him and dismissed him. "You can go."

Marcel let all of his bitten servants go to their business by clapping his hands. "Away, all of you." He scoured them away like common rats, and then resumed his conversation with the other three. "So, where were we? Oh, yes. Since I introduced myself, I would like to know who you are."

Charlene decided to get it over with saving Caroline the effort. "I'm sure you know Adelaide from what I can see of how you interact with Kol. He does tend to let his mouth run away with him from time to time."

"I'm going to have to agree with you there." Caroline laughed as Kol glared a bit by the witch's clever statement.

"Well, these two interesting ladies have been under Adelaide's wing for a while. The lady you just heard speak now was the ever clever witch, Charlene Davis. Now, the other stunning young woman you see next to you is Caroline." Kol explained with evil thoughts of draining Charlene running in his brain.

"Charlene and Caroline." He tested their names letting them roll off his tongue as if he was trying new food. "It suits you well. It's just like how my title does with me, but enough with the pleasantries. We need to get this running along."

"At least you've finally come to your senses. Usually, you jump right into the entertainment." Kol said with a smirk.

Marcel smirked in return and raised his glass in a toast. "Pour une bonne santé et à la gloire de la Nouvelle-Orléans."

Everyone followed suit raising their glasses. Charlene and Kol had no problem communicating back in French from what Caroline could reckon, but it still left Caroline helpless not knowing what they're saying. Not wanting to embarrass herself, she raised her glass silently, and lifted it to her mouth tasting the blood-added champagne. Trying to work through her confusion, she silently mouthed to Charlene, "What did they say earlier?"

Charlene shook her head and mouthed back. "Don't worry about it."

"Do you know the history of New Orleans, Caroline?"

Caroline shifted in her seat uncomfortably feeling the weight of the vampire-king's stare on her. Carefully picking her words, she answered. "I've never been anywhere else outside of my hometown."

"And that would be if I may ask?" Marcel drank a sip of his champagne waiting for Caroline's reply.

"I'm from a small town in Virginia. It's no big deal, really." Caroline answered honestly. Mystic Falls wasn't missing her that much, anyway.

"You must have come a long way to come down here." Marcel mused. Oh, he had no idea how long way she did get to here. And not in a way like he thought so either.

"Oh yes, but it was worth it. She certainly made it more interesting with her as company." Charlene started with a friendly smile.

Caroline smiled back; glad to have made a friend in this whole messed up situation she was in.

"Well, let's dig into some dinner. While Louisiana is rich in life itself, it also has a define richness in flavor when it comes to the cuisine too. Bring everything in." Marcel clapped his hands with the servants scrambling again to get his orders right.

Caroline and Charlene exchanged looks again fully agreeing that this was going to be a long night.

_ **Outside just a couple of miles away from Saints and Sinners...** _

"Please, don't hurt me! I won't say anything." The young redheaded girl pleaded for her life, unable to move her body due to the compulsion. But, he didn't care. She was just a meal.

"It won't be a problem, love. Besides, you'll be dead in just a bit. Goodbye," he purred to her with false security in his tone. He walked behind her smelling the fear that leaked from her pores. Oh, how he craved it. That natural fear of the prey being caught by the predator was an addiction. It was a role he lived up to naturally in his life. This was his stage and he was the star.

He brushed back her hair back over to the side exposing the pale-freckled flesh. Holding her still, his hands felt around her skin almost caressing it. His eyes became dark and red, and his long pointed teeth tore into her neck. He drained her of the succulent blood that previously flowed throughout her body. Once he was finished, he tossed the lifeless carcass aside not caring who caught on.

He was an Original. The strongest of them all, and he couldn't get caught. He wouldn't get caught while he still had something to say about it.

Coming back to New Orleans, Klaus had his reasons. He only used the excuse of searching for Kol to cover his real motives. Hey, there's nothing wrong with killing two birds with one stone.

Klaus was always one with a plan. He had to since he had ran from his father for so long. He almost had it perfected. There was always a motive to the ulterior motive.

The vampire's mind had racked with questions for a while too. A very strange occurrence came to pass not too long ago. He didn't ponder too long on the date of when because it was too much of a waste of time. But, he didn't like to have questions unanswered. There was a certain instinct that drove him to here. His stormy blue eyes caught the place of where his answer was: Saints and Sinners.

_ **I believe in you, I can show you that** _  
_ **I can see right through all your empty lies** _  
_ **I won't last long, in this world so wrong** _  
_ **Say goodbye, as we dance with the devil tonight** _  
_ **Don't you dare look at him in the eye** _  
_ **As we dance with the devil tonight** _

_ **\- "Dancing With The Devil," by Breaking Benjamin** _


	9. Howl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all. :) Here we go with another chapter. I gotta say, I'm really loving the views. We're getting close to a 1000 views on here plus almost the 40 kudos, and when I saw that I kind of squealed. xD. It's really nice to know that there are people that enjoy my work for the story. Thank y'all so much. 
> 
> Don't forget to comment below! I love to see y'all's reactions! :D
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own TVD, or the lyrics shown. The lyrics is only shown to help put the right mood for the chapter. The only thing I do own is the plots I write for this story and the Original Characters I create.

The Other Side was in chaos. Some of them were outraged, and some were doubtful, but a resolute few were set in their beliefs in this plan. There was no changing it now. They had done the deed. She was the sacrifice.

They still watched from beyond. The future was bleak. The past and present always would pave the road that leads to the future.

Anything can happen, but is it worth the cost?

Sacrifices were going to be made. They didn't want any more death as much as the next person, but the desires of the few are always outweighed by the needs of the many.

* * *

_ **Manhattan, New York** _

_ **Present - February 5, 2011** _

New York City. The city that never sleeps with too many people and too much going on for anyone to notice. It was the perfect hunting ground for any average vampire, but Katherine Pierce or formerly known as "Katerina Petrova" wasn't just your ordinary average vampire.

She sat comfortably on her couch in her current apartment, bored as hell as she surfed the over 800 channels from Dish Network. Funny story about that. She compelled a newlywed couple to get the hell out of dodge. They were about to fall apart, anyway. If anything, they ought to thank her for doing them a favor. The wife was a ditz, and the husband had already made it known to Katherine what he was: a cheating douchebag. He flirted with her first, and Katherine only played with the puppet strings a little to let the chips fall where they may.

It was fun to mess around with human minds. She took pleasure in it. Katherine had to have fun sometimes, even with her current matters. She was still on the run from a certain psychotic Original Hybrid, but she was an expert on covering her tracks.

She was often curious as to how everyone coped in Mystic Falls now. No new piece of information went unannounced before it came to her. Katherine had kept tabs on them for a while.

Surprisingly, she had been curious of how Elena had been progressing as a vampire. But, then again, she really didn't. The Salvatore brothers were danger magnets with anything Petrova added into it. Ask, Katherine. She experienced it herself since she brought their fates.

Katherine almost laughed out loud when she found out about their current predicament with the sire bond. Oh, how she wished that she could just laugh in their faces, showing them how pathetic they were. Stefan, she understood well enough because they were an "epic" love, according to some sources. But, really? Damon Salvatore? Someone must have replaced Damon from the one she recognized. Poor Elena, always the victim. It was growing comical in Katherine's mind.

To be honest, she thought he'd go for someone who at least be able to stand on their own two feet. Damon wasn't one for weakness as far as she grasped the situation.

She also had heard of Caroline Forbes' tragic death. Now, she had to admit at least that vampire had a strength that Elena failed to possess. Geez, what the hell has the world come to?

The ringtone of her cell phone stole her attention.

_ **Caller Unknown.** _

She might as well let it ring for a little bit because she wasn't going to talk to strangers. People really ought to use their common sense when it comes to things like that. Stranger Danger actually makes sense in some weird way. The phone rang until it hit her voicemail. The unknown caller didn't leave any message. They only left a missed call.

"Oh, well. It's not my problem." She drew her attention back to flipping channels still bored as ever. But, that's when the phone rang again.

Another unknown.

Annoyed with the constant pest, Katherine silenced her phone pressing the ignore button on the screen when her phone beeped with a text alert.

"Oh, what now?" She exasperated. Picking up her phone, she unlocked her phone heading to her message app. The brunette vampire peered at the new text message with curious interest.

**Unknown:** _You better call back or there is no bloody deal!_

Katherine scoffed at the text. "Okay, Mr. Big Shot. Two can play at that game."

**Kat:** _I'm not doing anything until I see proof of your word. Take it or leave it._

She typed in the message and press send. There wasn't another reply for a few minutes. Before she was just about to give it up though, her phone rang again. Sighing, the brunette vampire answered it, but she stayed silent. The other voice on the other end surprised her, but she kept it under control. If things go according to plan, success would be within her reach.

"Long time no see. So, he sent you? What did he say?" Katherine asked as she walked out towards the balcony, a chilly wind blowing through her hair as she spoke.

Her face furrowed deep in thought as she heard the voice on the other line explain what was going on.

"Okay, I can go along with that. But, you tell him this, and I'm not going to say this twice. Any delays or any tricks, and he can kiss this deal goodbye. That's all I'm going to say about it. I'll talk to you later." She hung up the phone without saying another word.

* * *

New Orleans

Past - January 25, 1910

Indeed, Caroline had been right. The night was long, and it seemed to never end. It would have felt even longer if it weren't for the delectable food and champagne. The champagne had done its work, slightly relaxing her as time passed. Marcel's ever watchful eyes almost made her feel naked in his gaze.

"Are you familiar with the foundation of New Orleans, Charlene?" Marcel asked testing of the young witch's intelligence.

"Who from Louisiana isn't familiar with a little history of our beloved state?" Marcel laughed at the witch's remark. "Perhaps, you would help Caroline as to teach her a little history lesson?" Charlene suggested.

"So am I going to learn the old boring history book version, or are we going to talk about the supernatural one?" Caroline asked in hoping to move the conversation along.

"There's a bit of both actually. Marcel, if you would start…" Kol said handing the task to the vampire king.

"Very well then," Marcel began. "I'll give you the easier version. New Orleans was founded May 7, 1718, by the French Mississippi Company, under the direction of Jean-Baptiste Le Moyne de Bienville. I know. The name is terribly long. Anyway, it was named for Philippe d'Orléans, Duke of Orléans, who was Regent of France at the time. His title came from the French city of Orléans. But, that's getting rather boring explaining that piece of information. The interesting part gets to Klaus actually. He was one of those who founded New Orleans."

Caroline sputtered while drinking her glass of champagne, ending up spitting the drink almost across the room almost to Charlene. Thankfully, the witch wasn't too affected being in the line of fire.

"Seriously? Klaus founded New Orleans?" Disbelief was all over her face listening to this new piece of information.

"This is a new one for me too." Charlene agreed as she grabbed a napkin from the table trying to clean herself off.

"He's quite right. My family helped in its beginning. Marcel was with Klaus when our family helped build New Orleans years ago. Our family ruled for a while until Mikael came around, and there was a struggle and drama beyond our control. Klaus and the rest of our family had no choice but to leave New Orleans." Kol explained.

"Yup, that's the story of his life. That about sums it up." Caroline muttered referring to Klaus.

"You're more interesting than you look, Caroline. I like that." Marcel complimented her. Caroline seemed more uncomfortable by the second. Caroline sent a silent pleading look to Charlene, but she was at a loss.

"I think I know what we can to get the edge off." Kol said sipping the last remnants of the bloody champagne. Who'd thought Kol would be her savior in this situation?

Oh, let's see what he would come up with this time. "And, what would that be?" Caroline asked with skeptical eyes.

Kol smirked, waiting for something else to give away his answer. Rich rhythms of the accordion, fiddle, and other instruments that blended with the music filled the air. Caroline listened in as her foot subconsciously tapped to the beat of the composition.

"I think that will be my answer for your question." Kol said getting up from his seat.

"What kind of music is this?" Caroline asked, her curiosity setting in.

"This is the music that brings us to life down in Louisiana," Marcel answered proudly. "Kol, why don't you take her for a dance? The night is still young."

Caroline's bubble was being invaded by Kol as he walked closer to her, waiting for her to stand. Caroline turned to Charlene in hope for her to save her from the situation, but Charlene didn't come to her aid. Damn.

"You two have fun. I need to get up, anyway. My legs feel numb from not moving for so long." The blonde witch pushed her chair out and proceeded to stand heading out from the already suffocating atmosphere.

So, Caroline was left alone to fend for herself. She can totally handle Kol, but dancing with him? She'd rather handle torture than dancing with him. But, the alcohol in her system was another situation. It made her more relaxed than she anticipated. So, what the hell? She needed to let off a little steam.

"Why not? It might be fun." Still having her dignity intact, she got herself up on her own moving out on to the dance floor where other patrons were dancing to the rich tempo.

The young Mikaelson followed her to the middle of the floor. "We're going to have to get closer. The song calls for it."

Caroline sighed heavily knowing somehow she was so going to regret this later on down the road. She relaxed her tense body just enough for Kol to have one hand on the small of her back and his other hand grasping hers. She put her free hand on his shoulder, and warned him. "No funny business."

He played naturally in role as the lead in the dance. "And when do I ever give you funny business?"

Caroline scoffed as they danced to the fast beat. "Do you not know yourself?" She replied loudly over the music.

"That be true, darling. That be true." He agreed with her. "Now, go along with the beat. Don't think."

Caroline rolled her eyes, but she worked her way through what he said and soon followed through with the beat.

_ **Meanwhile...** _

Charlene walked slowly through the place taking her time. Her light blue eyes took everything in around her; to be frank, this place gave her the creeps. Whether it was being around so many vampires or the whole theme of this place, it didn't matter. She was still on edge. Something wasn't right, and something was wrong. Her witch senses were all over the place. Her instincts kept screaming at her to run; to get out as fast as she could, but she ignored them.

Good thing she didn't take in so much alcohol or she wouldn't be able to function. Observing the duo out on the dance floor, the cajun music became refreshing surprisingly. Marcel rarely ever played it, but tonight was one of those rare occasions. Caroline was having a hard time hiding the fact she was sort of having a good time. Charlene figured that it's been a while since she had done something of that nature.

Charlene declined offers to dance from the men dressed in their suits, even though she did admit some of them were handsome. She was supposed to be having fun, but someone had to maintain visual guard of what's happening. She still could feel the security of the hex bag she had safe in her clutch, but she can't shake off this instinct to take Caroline and Kol and run away from here.

Deciding that she needed a refresher, the blonde-haired witch sauntered towards the powder room. When she opened the door, the knob wouldn't nudge, the deadbolt in place. Intent on finding out why, the blonde witch leaned against the locked door, placing her ear against the wood hoping to hear any sound that would tell her what was going on. When she thought she would hear two people just having one of those affairs, she heard a muffled guttural moan.

"Hello?" She knocked on the door three times. "Are you all right?"

She barely heard the voice reply back, but it sounded very forced and…almost demonic. "…stay…away…fro…me…"

The sound of bones cracking and breaking sent alarms blaring inside of Charlene's brain. It was a full moon tonight. How could she have forgotten?! Now a werewolf was turning in the damn place! What the hell?! Marcel had a strict no werewolves' policy on a full moon. Everyone in New Orleans understood that rule. Even Charlene did, and this had been the first time for her to come to Marcel's domain.

"Do you need help?!" She tried to help once more seeing if she had another chance.

Indiscernible mutterings and agonized moans were all she heard through the door as more bones broke and became more pronounced.

Her instincts were now at their highest peak. It was impossible to shake them off. Charlene backed away from the door, ready to run, when a pair of dangerous blue eyes stared right back at her almost as if he saw her very soul.

"Oh, my God." That's all she could say.

"Not even close, love."

Back to the dance floor...

"You up for a little competition?" Kol dared her as they got on top of one of the long rectangular tables as people were already going crazy with the dancing. His haughty stare just irked Caroline into wanting to prove him wrong. The music was now at a much faster pace, evoking cadences that readied Caroline for another intense round.

"Kol, don't even think you're going to win this," she said matching his smug face with her own.

"We'll see!"

He had already tossed away the coat of his suit leaving him in the white button-up shirt and dark pants. Both hands in his pockets, his feet worked in its own way to the music. Briefly, she could almost make out the humanity he had as a young man coming back to life through the song.

Caroline sizing him up, she tossed her shoes away, letting her hair down cascading down to her back, and picked up her dress letting her dark pantyhose show as she let the sounds of the Cajun rhythms take over her feet.

Kol's not one to back down from a challenge. He took it in stride as the friendly competition escalated as both of them danced on top of the table with the people cheering around them.

Then Kol came around to Caroline, grasped both of her hands, and spun both of them around.

"Kol, no!" Caroline cried trying not to show she was having fun.

Kol just grinned at her wildly yelling, "WHOA!"

Caroline couldn't stop the squeals and laughter that had escaped from her throat as they spun. "Oh, my God. You're about to make me sick!"

Listening to her, Kol let her go, but he didn't let her go at the right time. She was too close to the edge of the table. Caroline couldn't stop herself, her footing wasn't fast enough. Her foot twisted on itself, and she knew right then she was about to fall. Just when she thought the hard floor would break her fall, Caroline landed into a pair of strong arms instead.

Not bothering to turn around, she thought Kol had saved her. "Thanks, Kol. That was a close one."

"Unfortunately, my brother wasn't the one who came to your aid."

Her blood ran cold hearing that voice. No, it couldn't be. She desperately looked to Kol, who was still standing on the table, also as shocked as she was at the person standing behind her. There was only one person in the entire world who owned that delectable voice, accent and all.

She turned around seeing her worst fears coming to life.

There was Klaus, standing in the flesh.

There he was. Niklaus Mikaelson. An Original. A wolf in sheep's clothing. A devil.

You might as well call him that. That's one of the ever adding names they call him from what Caroline saw. There's too many titles.

The heavy weight of anticipation dropped onto Caroline's shoulders as she saw him standing there in front of her. It only took just one glance at him to dampen her almost joyful frame of mind. It was over and done with now. Dead.

A century. Practically that much back into the past, and she was naive to think that maybe there was the slightest chance that she wouldn't run into him. Too naive.

Remember that old expression, "You can cut the tension with a knife?" Yeah, try that, but multiply by a hundred. That's how it felt for Caroline, and probably for everyone else too.

She glanced all sides of the room, desperately searching for any sign of Charlene. Where was she?

"Let me go!" Charlene demanded to be released. "I had nothing to do with this!" A guard slapped her hard across her face in an effort to silence her. An ugly red handprint of the administration of her wound festered on her features. Charlene quieted herself, but she still struggled against their hold with her eyes glaring at them angrily. There was almost no time left. Soon enough, they wouldn't be able to stop it.

Caroline saw Charlene captured by the guards, being held by each arm. She looked back to Kol, then to Charlene, and back to Klaus.

That's when she realized. It had all been a trap. It had to be!

"It's been a long time, Kol," the most hated Original of the Mikaelson family greeted his younger brother as he approached the table, deliberately slowing down in each step. Even then, he looked regal. "We finally meet after I caught up to you in this little game of hide and seek."

Kol remained unaffected outwardly by his sudden appearance. "You know me better than I thought. I commend you. It is my favorite game, and it never gets old. Even with you after all these years."

Caroline wanted to run away so bad knowing full well what the damages would be, but she didn't move. She was frozen. Never in her life had she been so afraid. Not since…she can't even remember the last time.

"Let's cut the chit-chat. You know why I'm here, don't you?"

Kol grimaced. "I'm sure. I thought I smelled a trap. And I smell the presence of a dirty traitor in our midst. I wouldn't be surprised if that certain traitor…was the vampire-king himself."

In one part of the crowds, the audience watching the exchange momentarily parted for Marcel as he paraded his way to the two Originals like he was a famous celebrity on the red carpet. "Two of the Mikaelson brothers in my province. This is a special treat."

"We don't need more delays, mate. Get on with it." Klaus impatiently stated.

"What deal did you make with him, Marcel? I should've known you were nothing, but his lapdog." Kol taunted disgusted with the vampire-king.

Marcel humorlessly laughed. "You really think I would let anything threaten my throne? You were never the one for honesty, Kol. I thought you understood me more."

Kol's face held no emotion. "Deal or no deal, I am not going to be daggered and put into a box. Not by you or my brother."

"Do we always have to do it the hard way?" Klaus stuck a hand inside of his suit, brandishing a silver dagger in his grip with the blade covered in white ash. Klaus flashed to his brother ready to aim for the heart. Before Caroline rethought of what she had done, using her new hybrid speed and strength, she pushed Klaus away from Kol.

Several gasps erupted as Klaus landed on several tables, many of them breaking into pieces as collateral damage. He shook his head, getting rid of the dizzy vision for a second. His eyes widened. It's impossible. There can't be a hybrid. There's no way, but her scent said it all. The sweet yet undead scent of a vampire, but also earthy and natural like a werewolf. It made sense. She was a hybrid.

"You're not going to hurt him. Not if I can help it." Caroline stood her ground with the beast inside of her ready to take Klaus on if she had to.

"I don't need any of your help, Caroline." Kol said full of his own pride, pushing her aside.

She glared at him. "Don't start that with me. Going against him, you're going to need all the help you can get."

Klaus stopped in front of "Caroline" as to what his brother calls her, looking at her dead in the eyes. She appeared unfazed, but inside she was reeling with fear. She didn't know what she was doing. "What makes you possibly think I would relent to your orders?"

She gulped, stomaching her fear down putting on a brave face and said. "Because I know you would regret it in the end."

"May I remind all of you a little something? WE HAVE ANOTHER GIANT PROBLEM ON OUR HANDS!" Charlene yelled, fighting more than ever to be free from their damn hold.

Not too far from the altercation, a distant rumble can be heard through the walls. Everything seemed to shake slightly almost like a hallucination.

Then time slowed, but gained speed with the sounds only they could hear, but not see.

The locked door to the powder room burst into pieces, making wood rain on top of the other vampires and human servants below. A piercing roar echoed through the silence, revealing where the roar belonged to. A massive brown wolf blurred over to one of the vampires, holding it down with its weight. The monster sunk its sharp teeth into the screaming vampire, tearing and shredding into the meat of the body.

Caroline gasped in horror reliving Tyler's transformation in front of her. Marcel fled from the scene like the coward he was, seeing the werewolf's yellow eyes glaring at him. She went after him first, but the spicy coppery smell of blood wafted to its nose. In a frantic haze with an insatiable hunger, the wolf jump started into a run and ran into the night, damaging more things in its wake. Widespread panic arose as the people of Saints and Sinners fled from the place.

"That's it!" Charlene had enough of being helpless. In the rush of the moment, she had inflicted a shot pain to both of the vampires who held her prisoner before, making both of them drop to the ground holding their heads.

"Wow, I never thought I would do that." Charlene commented, surprised by her own strength.

Kol took the opportunity of Klaus distracted, to try to take away the dagger ensuing a fight to the death between the two brothers. Caroline checked over the witch seeing if there were any injuries.

"I'm fine. I'm fine. Right now, you need to get out of here." Charlene warned Caroline.

"I need to help you." Caroline argued stubbornly.

"You're the only person that's able to turn. You need to stop that wolf before it kills any more people." Charlene said. "There's no time. You need to go."

"But-"

"Go! I can help Kol for a little while. Don't worry about me now. Go!" Charlene demanded, running into the fray hoping to do something right for a change.

Caroline had no choice, but to do what she said. Caroline rushed after the werewolf with every ounce of energy she could muster out of her new body. She zipped through the streets of New Orleans, her undead heart pumping fast inside of her chest in overdrive.

Soon enough, after jumping many fences and crossing many alleys, she came across a dense forest with thick branches covering any sight of the dark sky.

There was no way she could excavate through the entire forest all night. There was only one way to do this.

She would have to do it. Closing her eyes, she concentrated.

Every bone in her body twisted and cracked as she concentrated on turning. Anger was the trigger to start, so she tried to dig up any negative feelings she had left to ignite the transformation. Flashes of what used to be her present came forward as clear as she wanted them to be. The rawer, the faster she would be able to turn. Caroline groaned as the wolf part of her hybrid nature finally came into play, revealing her true wolf form.

Caroline felt odd as she stood on all fours instead of two, but she couldn't shake off the riveting sensations that as a wolf that she began to comprehend. With no time to waste, she tested her new body by running as best as she could with four legs. The pull of the moon called to her with its song as adrenaline coursed through her veins. The wind blew through her thick fur as she flashed through the forest floor. She could sense the wolf nearby smelling its scent not too far from where it was heading.

_Where is it?_ Caroline wondered in frustration. That's when she almost jumped ten feet backward. Did she just talk?

_Whoa._ She voiced in her mind testing what's going on. _That's so weird._

Clearing her mind, she focused on her main goal. Operation: Find Werewolf was in commence.

Her eyesight as a wolf was like when she was in her regular form, but transferred as a wolf. Caroline wondered what her appearance as a wolf was. She treaded carefully through the wilderness, her head turning side to side looking for the werewolf.

Then…snap!

A huge weight of fur pummeled into Caroline, causing her to land on her side against a tree. She opened her eyes again catching the wolf finally within her sights. With the shrouded trees covering the sky, little moonlight was barely able to penetrate it. Caroline strained her eyes to see where the wolf was. She couldn't see fully, but what she did see were fierce glowing yellow eyes and white canines stained with red from the blood of its victims.

Caroline struggled to get up as she tried to find her footing. There was little time for her to dodge when the wolf combated her again as it lounged in for the kill.

Stop this! Listen to me! Caroline mentally bellowed hoping to get the wolf's attention.

** _…kill…kill…won't let…won't lose…never…_ **

A surprisingly female voice spilled into Caroline's mind as she listened in. The wolf's mind was scrambled with no end to it all. It was hard to decipher what was going on. The werewolf's thoughts were too muddled and cluttered. Caroline never would have imagined that the huge wolf would be a female.

The werewolf stalked around Caroline's ground snarling with a feral gaze. Caroline finally got her footing, and decided if she wasn't going to listen to reason, Caroline would have to talk through the language the other wolf would only understand.

With her instincts taking over, she jumped right into the wild side. Her blue eyes narrowed dangerously, the blonde wolf's fur bristled, her ears peeled back, and her lips curled back emitting a growl. They stalked each other in a circle, growls and snarls as their only mantra.

Both of them felt the power pour into them as both of them came closer needing to release. Then suddenly, both werewolf and hybrid collided. Blue eyes against golden. Caroline didn't have the luxury to think of what her next move should be. It was all instinct now.

It felt like a century of time passed as they fought for dominance. For the other werewolf, it was her anger and need to kill that fueled that stubbornness to win. With Caroline, it was for her survival, but she wanted the wolf to see reason. It wasn't her fault for having a curse of that magnitude.

They leaped at each other desperate to get moves in, at least trying to get some attacks somehow. Caroline felt unsure of this. She never anticipated fighting a wolf, let alone as one too. She was off her game.

Both of them clawed at each other trying to dominate the situation. Then the other wolf went sneaking in another move, knocking Caroline into the ground into submission.

The other werewolf had Caroline pinned down on her back, proving who won this round. Caroline pleaded silently,_ It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you. You don't have to do this._

_ **…no…not again…will not…lies…control…kill…KILL…** _

She sunk her canines into Caroline's neck causing her more pain. Before she tore Caroline to shreds, the werewolf was lifted into the air and thrown away from Caroline. Caroline's new wound festered and burned, which was odd because werewolf venom shouldn't have affected her. But, that's when she smelled it. Vervain. The wolf had been ingesting vervain. Caroline then felt the cuts and damage the other wolf caused. They burned and stung like hell.

The wolf turned to attack Caroline again, angry even more for someone interfering with her fight. She pounced in, but then whined in agony of the pain present in her skull, making her coward into the dirt. The telepathic link was still open. Caroline's vision became hazy within minutes as she had a hard time telling who was it that saved her life.

Before the welcoming darkness pulled her in, there was a name spoken in the link that made her eyes widened for a split second before her vision became black.

_ **…no…can't be…Adelaide…** _

_ **If you could only see the beast you've made of me** _  
_ **I held it in but now it seems you've set it running free** _  
_ **Screaming in the dark, I howl when we're apart** _  
_ **Drag my teeth across your chest to taste your beating heart** _  
_ **My fingers claw your skin, try to tear my way in** _  
_ **You are the moon that breaks the night for which I have to howl** _  
_ **My fingers claw your skin, try to tear my way in** _  
_ **You are the moon that breaks the night for which I have to** _

_ **“Howl,” by Florence and The Machine** _


	10. Illuminated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again. Sorry about the chapter being late. Funny, I already had this chapter ready to go and I just completely forgot since real life stuff happened. Hehehe. That happens. So let's get on with the next update. 
> 
> BTW, I really want to say thank you for the support for the story. Over a 1000 views for this was definitely a good start to my day! Let's keep up the good work and don't be afraid to give me feedback. :) 
> 
> Thanks again. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own TVD, or the lyrics shown. The lyrics are only shown to help put the right mood for the chapter. The only thing I do own is the plots I write for this story and the Original Characters I create.

_Mystic Falls_

_Present - February 6, 2011_

Rebekah paced back and forth contemplating on the outcomes of her future decision. She had wanted to see her brother, but she was aware of the fact that she wasn't on his favorite list of people at the moment. Rebekah had no idea of how the Salvatores, plus her, and Elena had managed to get away unscathed so far. Glimpsing at Stefan who was still asleep in bed, she can concur that he would always be the better one of the Salvatores in her eyes.

Going through her bag of clothes she had always kept as backup, she slipped on a pair of black stiletto pumps, dark gray skinny jeans, and a silver sleeveless top. The blonde also picked a brown leather-like jacket to battle against the cold, but she would look fabulous as usual. Immortality was one of the perks of being a vampire.

"Where do you think you're going?" Stefan's voice pierced the silence as she had hoped to use as a way to sneak out, but to no avail.

"Out."

Rebekah walked up to one of the windows unlocking it, but was stopped by a certain broody Salvatore. It was obvious what his intentions were. "Get out of my way, Stefan."

"No, it's crazy out there right now, especially when Klaus is on the warpath." Stefan reasoned with Rebekah, trying to hold her back.

"Why stop me? I do what I please, and I'm not telling you again. Get out of my way." Using her strength, she pushed him aside not enough to hurt him, but to let him know to give her space.

"Wait! At least listen to me." Stefan pleaded, grasping her hands.

Rebekah huffed an exasperated breath and shrugged away from him. "Listen to what, Stefan? Some lecture on how if I go, I would endanger everyone and your precious Elena? You're lucky I haven't staked the trollop in her sleep. And frankly, you should thank me for it too."

"This doesn't have anything to do with Elena," Stefan explained. "What I'm about to say has nothing to do with her. Just give me a couple of seconds to say what I need to say."

"You've got a minute. Starting now."

"I know the situation has been screwed up and-"

"Really? Those are your words for it. 'Screwed up?'" She cut him off.

"Okay, it's beyond screwed up. But look, we're caught in a net. He wants us to be paranoid every second, and what we need to do is to be calm and resourceful." As much as Rebekah appreciated Stefan's concern, it was too sweet in her opinion. Maybe she should compel him to turn off his emotions. Rebekah loved the Stefan she knew back in the twenties, but on the bright side, she did love the Sassy Stefan.

"As much as your concern for my welfare is very well touching, I'm in no mood for it." She pecked him quickly before leaving, already rushing out of the bedroom to the outside of the property.

Deciding to take the scenic route, the female vampire took her time through the old forests of her old home. Clouds shrouded over the sky, blocking the sun's rays, withholding any ability to make the shadows present. The leaves under her feet crunched with each step she took in her high heels. Smelling the ozone in the air, it gave an early warning to her of a storm approaching. Not wanting to get wet, she walked at a faster, human pace hoping to avoid the heavy rain coming. Within minutes, Rebekah had made it to the Mikaelson property. As she went for the doorbell, hesitancy gripped her and wrapped its coils around her like a python. Deep down, that humane part of her wanted her big brother back that she knew. To be a family again would be something else. The one with no drama and no dagger threats. Reality is sad. They were broken a long time ago.

Rebekah wrung her hands pointlessly as she attempted to calm her nerves. 'Just bloody knock! It's not hard,' she commanded herself and knocked on the door, hopeful it wasn't Klaus who would greet her.

Not too long after she knocked, the door opened blatantly proving to Rebekah that no one gets what they wanted no matter how much you wish for it. Life's a bloody bitch.

"Little sister," Klaus acknowledged her presence leaning against the threshold. "I'm pleased that your trek here finally came to a success."

"Nik," she began, but she couldn't find her voice.

Her brother watched her with curiosity. He guessed that Rebekah was hiding her true emotions of seeing him again. Rest assured, it wasn't her he was targeting. He had other plans.

"Come on in. No need to stand there like a fool." He got out of her walkway, and she strode on in with her heels clicking the hard floor.

"Don't play games with me, Nik. We don't have time for that." Her natural words slipped out before she could stop them.

Nik smirked at her knowingly, his eyes drifting to the staircase upon hearing an individual who'd his sister never thought to see again.

"Elijah…" Her voice croaked.

Elijah stood there at the foot of the staircase shocked, but relieved to see her again alive and well. "Rebekah…"

She rushed over to her older brother and embraced him to her tightly. Her floodgates opened as her emotional walls crumbled, happy to see him again. She cried silently as her eldest brother held her close to his chest, gently shushing her to calm down. No words were needed to be spoken between them. Rebekah was just so thankful that she still had one more sibling left in the world.

"Don't you dare leave us again. You hear me?" Rebekah threatened, but it was empty.

"I promise." Elijah swore. Klaus came up to his two siblings he had left as a family, watching with interest. He didn't join the embrace, but he patted Elijah's back in small brotherly affection. For a moment in all of the almost never ending darkness, all three of them felt like family. Always and forever.

Their moment ended when a small muffled boom erupted from the basement.

"Did you hear that?" Rebekah asked.

"Sister, I wouldn't recommend you snooping around where you shouldn't be." Niklaus warned to his sister, not needing any peering eyes.

Rebekah ignored him, though. Like that wasn't much of a surprise.

"I informed you before that she would look." Elijah commented to his brother.

"Oh bite me, Elijah." Niklaus barked.

"NIKLAUS MIKAELSON! YOU GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!" Rebekah's voice echoed throughout the mansion.

Elijah and Niklaus followed their sister to the basement smelling herbs and other unknown substances protruding the bottom floor.

Rebekah stood in shock. There in front of her was a witch she never thought she would see again. "You? You're here?"

"Hello, Rebekah. It's been awhile." The witch stated as she tried to clean up the mess she had made some healing remedies.

"Why are you here?" Rebekah questioned, confused about the witch's appearance after all of these years.

"Klaus didn't tell you? I thought everyone was on the same page." The witch said as she saw the female Original's eyes blazed with fury, turning to her brother.

Rebekah stood stunned, but furious nonetheless. The whites of her eyes turned red and black as her anger fueled the transformation, her white teeth clenched into a furious scowl, and black veins appeared under her eyes as she spun seeing her brothers. She broke a wooden leg off an old wooden chair, ready to use as a stake.

"Someone better have a good explanation for this unless you want a blood bath on your hands!"

* * *

_Outside of New Orleans_

_Past - January 27, 1910_

Caroline didn't know how long she slept, but it felt like she'd been dead for a week. Maybe even longer. She never knew these days. As her body began the process of taking everything in, a sharp whistle awoke her from her sleep with a hell of a start. Wisps of her blonde hair were caught onto her lips, making her sputter them out of the way with her mouth. Moving her hair out of her face, the hybrid already could tell that her hair was a rat's nest.

Shocked to see that she was back to her original form again, Caroline brought her hands to her face almost expecting fur, but instead it was only smooth skin. Hands instead of wolf paws. There was no tail. She was standing on two legs rather than four. Caroline was normal again...at least for the time being.

Inspecting where she was and from the noises, Caroline saw the outside moving away from them. That's when she realized where she was. She was on a train.

Voices were heard behind her not too far away from where she was. Craning her head, she recognized Adelaide from the back, but there was someone else lying out across the red seat a couple of rows from her. Adelaide murmured a few words to the tired individual that was now sleeping soundly with a pillow and a blanket.

The elder witch strolled over to Caroline. "Hello, child. It's about time you had awaken."

"How long was I out?" Caroline asked still trying to grasp the reality around her.

"Two days, but you're not the first one who'd passed out for that long. It happens to every first timer. Turning usually comes with a heavy price, especially if you shift into your wolf form for the first time." Adelaide handed her a brush and a mirror. "I thought you could use this. No one wants to look like a rat's nest."

"Thank you." Caroline expressed her gratitude. Using the silver brush, Caroline worked her way, struggling to get through the knots and tangles. She glanced at the young woman sleeping in the row of seats wrapped up in a blanket.

"Do you remember anything from last night?" The witch asked, noticing Caroline looking the young brunette sleeping a few feet away from them.

"A little bit, yeah. The only main thing I remember the most was fighting the werewolf. It was massive, and then I heard something. I thought maybe I was hallucinating. It felt like just a very bad nightmare." Caroline answered, only drawing up a few empty blanks in her memory.

Adelaide frowned at her answer. There was a lot going on, and she was determined to find out.

"You weren't hallucinating. It indeed happened, and it might occur again too if we don't get a few things out into the open." Adelaide placed herself in the seat next Caroline and waited for her to finish. After Caroline finished, being under the witch's solemn stare was enough for Caroline shift uncomfortably in her seat. In fact, she looked rather fed up and was towards the end of her rope.

"Where are you from, Caroline?" Adelaide repeated the question that had been asked times before.

"I'm from Mystic Falls. You know that already," she answered Adele, afraid of the witch's reaction.

"You don't think I already know that, child? Don't play the ignorant one with me. You're too honest to do that. Now, tell me what's going on before I have to go through measures I don't want to take with you. Tell me the truth." She demanded, her face set in a grim expression.

Caroline bit her lip before she hesitantly came clean. "You're right. I'm not from here, but not in the way you might think of it."

_ **Meanwhile...** _

"Honestly? Are you really that daft?!" Magdalena snapped as they headed towards Adelaide.

"Don't blame me for the situation! It's no one's fault!" Charlene barked back at the other witch, following at a brisk pace to keep up.

"I'm so sick of this. I'm sick of vampires. I'm sick of werewolves. And now these stupid hybrids running about. It's all shot to hell!" Magdalena shouted as her temper became harder and harder to curb.

Charlene glared holes at Maggie's back, ready to send a bit of a hex spell just to piss her off, even more for her leisure. She didn't know how much it would be before she would explode with Maggie droning and complaining.

"Well, I suggest that you calm down before Adelaide hears you. She certainly doesn't have the time to deal with your temper. Just like I am right now." Charlene warned, not energized enough to deal with this early in the morning.

They came to Adelaide's cabin on the train noticing the inscriptions above the door threshold. Adelaide had warded off any vampire or werewolf within the outside of it except for the girls. Maggie opened the door and almost slamming it in Char's face. Adelaide arose from her seat, taking note of Maggie's unpleasant behavior. Maggie was lucid.

"There better be a good explanation for what's going on." Maggie stated angrily.

"Maggie, has it ever occur to you that I don't always have the answers? I had to deal with the situation. What else was I supposed to do?" Adele questioned the younger witch, her voice tired and filled with worry.

"You weren't supposed to make a deal with the devil!" Magdalena hissed. Witches weren't supposed to lower themselves to a vampire or werewolf standards. They were better than them in Maggie's view.

"I did what I had to do." Adelaide argued as she reared up frustration. "So, stop being so childish for once and be quiet!"

"BOTH OF YOU, STOP!" Charlene screamed. Her body shook and trembled with emotions hard to contain. All of them had little sleep since that night, and arguing wasn't going to change anything. Both of the arguing witches relented, forever sorry for upsetting Charlene. Caroline got up from her seat and placed a hand on Charlene's shoulder, hoping that would help somewhat.

"I'm sorry. I just can't stand it when you two argue. I just hate fighting." Charlene apologized tiredly, running a hand through her hair. She was surprised to see a woman sleeping in one of the seats still not woken up from the hot and loud words spoken between them.

"Who is she?" Charlene asked pointing to the brunette.

"It's the werewolf that Caroline dealt with two nights before. We had to take her aboard." Adelaide explained curtly, not wanting to say any more about it. It was enough.

But, Caroline caught the longing look in Adelaide's face before the elder witch had time to hide it. That same regretful gaze when Caroline listened to Adelaide spoke of that family she worked for. Putting two and two together, she took an educated guess.

"She's the one, isn't she?"

Confusion settled in everyone else's faces except for Adelaide's who looked away from the girls. "What are you talking about?"

Caroline ignored Maggie and kept going to Adele. "She was who you were talking about the other day. You told me. She's the daughter of the family you worked for."

The other witches turned to their teacher as they waited for her to respond. Charlene didn't have as much trouble comprehending as Maggie did. Her teacher? Werewolves? No way, it couldn't be. No way.

Maggie's breath hitched as she backed away from Adelaide as if someone replaced the woman she knew. Her head lurched forward with her hair curtaining her face hiding her shock of the truth.

"No, it isn't true," she said in denial.

Adelaide bowed her head. "I'm afraid it is true."

"I…I don't even know you anymore." Maggie swiftly turned around, walking away from them, slamming the door behind her on the way out.

"Maggie!" Charlene called running after her, but to no avail. The other witch didn't reply.

"Leave her be, Char. I'm going to have to explain it to her soon enough." She placated the blonde witch.

"Who is she, though?" Caroline wondered as she watched Adelaide make her way to the werewolf. Caroline saw the motherly gaze that she held often to her and the girls, but this was a whole new level. It was personal. In a tender manner, Adelaide brushed back the brunette's short hair that had fallen in her face.

Adelaide answered in a soft voice. "Her name is Jean. She was under my charge. I guess you can say that I practically raised her."

_ **A little while later...** _

"Time travel?" Adelaide muttered astounded, her hand against her chest to try to steady speeding heart. Still, time travel complicated things this time for sure. "You did say you traveled through time, right?" She asked again, still unable to believe that this happened.

"I'm not lying." Caroline repeated.

Charlene had trouble processing all of this information. First the secret of Adelaide's past, now the prospect of even time travel even existing. She didn't expect her morning to start like this.

"Adele, do you know anything about this?" Charlene's voice inquired, etched in confusion.

Adelaide slumped into one of the rows of chairs. She pinched the bridge of her nose with her hand, heavily sighing to herself.

"Unfortunately, I do." Adele answered in a mournful tone.

"So, it's possible to do a spell like that?"

"Yes, but with a high price. It's forbidden for a reason. Time travel is very dark, and it calls upon something that shouldn't be given for a spell to work. The only ones capable of orchestrating spells of that magnitude are the spirits of dead witches." She explained plainly, waiting for the words to sink in. It was good practice of precaution on her part that Adelaide had used a privacy spell before she came here. "More importantly, the only ones who are able to conjure a spell like that are the Gate Keepers. They are a special counsel on the Other Side."

Caroline's eyes widened.

Charlene's facial expression turned disappointed. "Care, did you lie to me?"

Caroline didn't know what to say. With herself wrapped up in guilt, she only came up with a blank face.

"She didn't, Char. She had good reason to withhold that kind of information. Just think of how Klaus could use this information. He'd be in for a jackpot." Adele clarified. That was the last thing they needed. Klaus up to his ears in greedy information to use as tools for his plans.

"Care, just tell us the truth. Why are you here?" The blonde witch questioned her, having enough of being kept in the dark. "Adelaide, did you bring any moonshine? I could use some after these past few days."

"Child! This is not the time to ask me that. I allow you enough to underage drink as it is. If your grandparents ever find out, they would have a heart attack." The eldest witch scolded her apprentice. She didn't need a drunken underage witch on her hands right now.

"She's right, though. I can't keep this to myself, and I can't no longer." The blonde hybrid stated, needing to get this off of her chest.

"Just start from the beginning…" Adelaide encouraged her.

Caroline let out a heavy breath before speaking. "I wasn't lying when I said I'm from Mystic Falls. What I didn't say was that I'm not from this time period. I'm from the year 2011."

"How did you die?" The question was sprung out at Caroline.

A cold chill ran up Caroline's spine.

"How did you…?" She couldn't finish the question.

"Time travel requires a sacrifice to be made. That's why it's forbidden. The only magic that uses sacrifices is Expression, and time travel is a form of it. I take it that you died, and that's how you came here."

"Yes." Caroline responded to Adelaide.

"What was going on to have made you die?"

Caroline had enough of the questions. "Look! You want to know?! I'll tell you. Thanks to the stupidity of my friends, they're going on some crazy quest for a cure that may or may not work! Another thing, he warned us! He warned us about Silas! And next, I died protecting his psychopath of a brother I felt so stupidly sorry for! Then I gave him…Dammit!" She ranted through all of the stuff she had been hiding all this time. It became too much.

A frustrated cry escaped her throat, making her lurch forward, her hair falling in front of her face. Charlene sat beside her in Caroline's row and began to rub her back. Char didn't say anything, but she was sure the silence wasn't good. Adelaide kept running a hand through her hair, her brain wracking on what she would have to do to come up with a plan.

"So, it's come down to this," she mused. "I think I wished that I didn't ask you about that."

"What's going to happen now?" Charlene asked as she tried to comfort her friend.

"That's the thing. Time travel is very tricky and unstable. That's why only the Gate Keepers use it. This is the first time in a long time they've pulled this off, even a witch like me can't do a spell of that magnitude." Adelaide paused, wondering if she should even continue, but she went along with it. "And, time travel is very unpredictable. It can happen at any time. There's also a more specific reason why it's forbidden."

"Why?" Caroline asked.

"Because each time the spell begins, it's no ordinary sacrifice that's made. It doesn't just call upon random human souls. It doesn't matter what kind. The price for the spell to work is the bond of the souls that's with others. When you're bending such a complicated thing as time, there is a cost. Each time the spell is performed, the spell will call upon a greater sacrifice...a deeper bond than the previous sacrifice whether it could be a bond of equal love, friendship, or even one of a parent. It becomes more taxing each occurrence."

Later in Klaus' cabin...

"Oh, Adele. I see you've finally calmed down," Klaus commented with his feet propped against the other chair and his infamous smirk plastered on his face. The Creole witch's eyes darkened at the Original Hybrid. The other one who was present with Adelaide was Caroline, who Adelaide decided was best to stay with her.

"You have no right to call me that. I still have a bone to pick with you." Adelaide retorted and glaring at him directly. "Now, you and I have some business. Don't you think we should get on to it then?"

"Yes, you're absolutely right." He got up from his chair and sauntered over close to the two ladies.

Adelaide has seen things in her years as a witch, but she had never seen such thick sexual tension between Caroline and Klaus. Klaus may not have spoken directly aloud about his interest in Caroline, but any idiot with eyes can see it. She wondered if anything had transpired between the hybrid and the Original vampire before Caroline had traveled back in time.

"Where's Kol? You said he wouldn't be harmed. You know that was part of our agreement." Adelaide stated, reminding him before he could use a loophole to his advantage.

"Remind me what the terms of our agreement are again." He said with the corners of mouth turning into a sadistic smirk.

Adele's poker face was still in place. She remained unfazed by his tricks. "You let me help Jean, and she gets to stay with me. Kol remains unharmed and not in a coffin daggered. My apprentices still stay under my care."

"And here are my terms: you and your students will become my personal witches. Kol stays with me and my family. That werewolf of yours stays out of my way. And, you know the rest."

"I understand." Adelaide agreed to it begrudgingly, her eyes never straying away from his every move.

"Now go." Klaus dismissed the elder witch. "Except for Caroline. She stays."

Adelaide became silent as she walked out, but not without looking to Caroline in one last glance. Before they went to meet up with Klaus, Adelaide made Caroline and Charlene swear not to say a word of this to anyone. The less number of people knowing, the better.

Then it was just left with Klaus and Caroline. The past Klaus was different than Caroline had interacted with. Darker. Harder. Tougher. Her mind flooded with endless questions of why she was sent here. It didn't seem to matter. He held her life in his hands, and even as a hybrid, she was still off her game. New rules. New ways to play.

"So, love...I'm sure you've had a couple of rough days. Could I interest you in a drink?" He offered to her by holding a glass of amber liquid in his hand.

"No, thanks. Drinking was what got me into this mess. It's the last thing I need." The last thing Caroline needed was a drink from the big, bad wolf, though he was still a vampire. "And don't call me 'love.'"

"You're certainly a feisty one. You've caught my interest, even more as you speak."

Caroline glared at him disgustedly as she crossed her arms. "Seriously? Don't you have anything better to do than use the fake charm on me? It's pathetic."

Caroline didn't see it coming when a large, calloused hand grabbed hold over her windpipe. He squeezed the trachea, making it almost impossible for Caroline to breathe. His sudden violent effort to make her suffer was evident, his gray blue eyes blazed with anger. "I'm warning you, love. If you want to remain alive for the time being, it's best you hold your tongue. I'm not as merciful as you might think of me to be in some other life."

Klaus carelessly dropped her to the ground. Caroline coughed with the precious air coming back to her lungs. Klaus had his own reasons for what he planned. Always a step ahead in his plans. A secret motive to the motive.

"And you know what surprises me?"

"What?" She growled as she struggled to get up from the floor.

"That somehow your blood is calling to me yet I've never met you before. And it even seemed that it's been here before you even came to New Orleans. I don't even have a name for this." Adrenaline pumped through her veins as he treaded closer. He took a knife and quickly sliced his wrist making, a quick cut. "By the way, when someone offers you a drink, you're obligated to do them that favor."

"What are you-" She didn't have time to finish her sentence when he brought her mouth onto his bleeding wrist. Her mouth caught taste of his blood. She kept fighting him to get away, but it proved futile.

"Drink!" he ordered.

Then as Caroline drank, the blood became more appealing. The only time she recalled tasting his blood was when she was saved by Klaus on her birthday. The memory of that came to her full force now sending the memory of the taste. The taste sent her on a high she knew she would probably have a hard time coming down from. The beast inside loved it. It savored the taste of his blood. Her blood kept calling for it.

With finally some fire-filled will, she wretched herself away from him like he was the plague. Klaus just stared at her in astonishment. Caroline had enough. "You got what you wanted! Just leave me alone!"

"I can't, Caroline. Not anymore. And, I have to congratulate you. You've done it or rather it confirms what I've been theorizing." Klaus's infamous smirk just made Caroline tear out his throat.

"What?!"

"That's for me to know, love. Regardless, you can't shake it off, sweetheart. Your blood calls to me just like mine calls to you. You know what this means? You're mine." He purred cruelly.

_No. No. No. No. No._

She saw red. Caroline's eyes darkened and transformed to black and gold. Her canines revealed themselves with a furious snarl coming out of her mouth. Onyx spider veins expanded around her eyes.

She attacked him, ready to tear him limb from limb. He became her next target.

_ **Swing me these sorrows,** _  
_ **And try delusion for a while,** _  
_ **Its such a beautiful night,** _  
_ **You've got to lose inhibition,** _  
_ **Romance your ego for a while,** _  
_ **Come on, give it a try** _

_ **\- "Illuminated," by Hurts** _


	11. Beautiful Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: So this is way overdue. That’s what happens when you work in retail during the holiday. Good Lord, I am glad that’s over. Anyway, I am working on having consistent updates for the re-edits every Friday on AO3 and FF. 2020 has been a better start for me, and I have faith that my creativity is going to keep flowing.
> 
> ALSO! If any of you like Supernatural, I have a TVD/TO Crossover series starting. The series is going to be called Dreaming of Eden, but the first story is called Constellation of Tears. It features Rebekah Mikaelson as the main character along with the brothers. I just posted the first chapter and will update this Friday. Don’t forget to check it out! Thank you!
> 
> Now, on with the next chapter!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own TVD, or the lyrics shown. The lyrics are only shown to help put the right mood for the chapter. The only thing I do own is the plots I write for this story and the Original Characters I create.

_Mystic Falls_

_Present - February 8, 2011_

Damon stared at the fireplace, letting his mind wonder as he took a long sip of his bourbon. The bitter aftertaste lingered in his mouth for the remainder of the morning as he had drank his third glass. His doubtful thoughts poisoned his mind with its snakelike venom paralyzing him at the thoughts of the future.

Bitter was the perfect word to describe to him inside, and it was nothing new. He was always bitter about something, but unlike his broody, self-hateful younger brother, Damon always vented with a bang. No use of being in misery if you could have a good time with it. That was a chunk of his life, and he loved it. The booze, blood, sex, and the women. He invented the lifestyle practically! Oh, how he can drown himself in that forever.

But, he should be happy...right? Damon finally got the girl. He won! It was worth it. He's told himself that he was happy to keep him asleep at night, but it only did so much good. Whether he didn't admit it or not, he's changed into something that he was not.

He wasn't good, and he knew it. The bad boy persona was his trademark. Like slipping a hand into a glove, he fit into it perfectly. Damon often said that he was the bad guy, the villain. He's no hero. People still don't get it sometimes. Why are people so stupid these days, especially with this generation? He's not another Edward Cullen to sweep a Bella Swan off someone's feet. He was never a person of giving. Damon was always cheering for the receiving end.

Take. Take. Take.

And he did take it. He took Stefan's girl. He won!

Right?

Then why did he feel like he still felt like he was in second place?

Of course, fate always had to throw him a catch. Anything that seems too great for once will always throw a wrench in Damon's plans. Sure, he wasn't in awe for the sugary happy endings, but happiness shouldn't be so far away from him. Why can't he just grasp it and take hold of it for once without it slipping through his fingers?

The sire bond should be nothing, but a load of crap. What can Damon say, though? He's had tough luck all of his life from the time he was a human and now as a vampire.

"Damon, glad you're still here." His baby brother spoke as he brought brown plastic bags full of stuff. Groceries, necessities, and blood.

"I'm just peachy. How's your search for Barbie Klaus coming along?" Damon asked finishing the last of the bourbon glass before tossing it to the fireplace, making the glass break on impact.

As always, Stefan was worried like a paranoid fox on hunting grounds. Damon wondered why he still hung around this small town if it weren't for Elena. Stefan had so much going for him, he could practically do anything that he chose. Why still be in this town besides the damn barrier spell hanging over their heads?

"Thank you so much for the concern," Stefan replied with a bit of sarcasm in his tone mixed with annoyance, "but, we have bigger problems at hand."

"Lighten up, Stef. You're such a buzzkill."

"Damon…" Stefan started, but Damon knew a whole lecture was going to come without stopping if Damon didn't have anything to say about it.

"Save it, Stefan. We're screwed right now. I'm just not down in the dumps about it."

"We need this cure. Why can't you see that?" Stefan asked, stumped about Damon's view on the situation.

"The only reason I'm looking for this stupid cure is because I'm doing it for her. Elena wants it, and I'm going to get it. If you want my opinion, here it is. She's better off without it." Damon lashed out, lurking around for another bottle of bourbon before the urge of killing someone became too great.

Stefan stayed silent, watching his older brother's body language. Both of them knew each other like the back of their own hands. Something else was up with one of them, the other brother would general spot it on ahead of time. Deciding not to push it, he dived into more of the important stuff. "Rebekah's not answering her cell. I guess I'm just worried about her too much."

"Ding! Ding! Ding! We have a winner. He finally got the million dollar question." A sarcastic remark flew out of his mouth with his infamous smirk as the cherry on top.

"Very funny. Look Damon, we need to go over a game plan." Stefan situated himself on the couch, ready for Damon to come back from nosing around in the groceries bags.

"May I remind you about a few certain obstacles first? One: we have a sadistic murdering psychopath who wants our throats torn out. Two: Klaus has a furry bitch on a leash over there who also almost used our asses as a chew toy. Three: we are stuck in a pretty solid barrier spell by yet another mysterious witch. And four, Shane is rotting in jail nice and tight. Do I need to explain anymore?" Damon had about enough with this whole quest for the cure. It's all everyone talked about these days. Who would want to be cured of being a powerful creature will all the upsides to it?

"Well, Klaus' wolf is out of our hands for the time being. The next logical step would be figure out who the witch would be. Got any ideas?"

Damon glared at his brother. It's not like he had all of the answers. "I may have one, but it's pretty far-fetched."

"What would that be?" Stefan asked, wondering what Damon was talking about.

"We've seen the barrier spell. I've seen it, but someone has to be pretty experienced enough to pull that off, even more experienced than Magicless Judgy." He pointed it out as if it wasn't already obvious.

"Okay, so do you know someone who's a witch that didn't want to smite you?" Stefan found it a little hard for him to believe that there was a witch that could even like, let alone be attracted to Damon Salvatore.

"Stefan, don't you know me? I've seen all sorts of women. They all loved me. Vampires, humans, a little bit of werewolf, and even witches."

"Are you going to tell me more about this woman you're talking about?"

Damon shushed him. "Patience, little brother. Let me just tell you the story."

Stefan rolled his eyes. "Okay, start talking."

"It started back in the twenties. I was kind of drifting a bit in no humanity. Still obsessed with the psychotic slut-vampire at the time, then I met her." Damon explained starting the story out.

"Sounds more like a twisted love story if you ask me," Stefan assumed.

"Will you let me finish please?" Damon asked annoyed by the sudden interruptions. Clearing his throat, he resumed where he left off. "Anyway, I met her a long time ago. And what can I say? She threw me a damn curveball."

> ** _Chicago, 1922_ **
> 
> _The Roaring Twenties' definitely lived up to its reputation, especially in downtown Chicago. Everywhere you went,it was practically just one big dance party. The real fun though, was breaking the rules of society and letting loose. That was the true addicting thrill. What's the best part about it? There's too much going on to notice.It was a perfect hunting ground for vampires just like cities of New York City and San Francisco.For a one certain handsome vampire named Damon Salvatore, it didn't matter about the populous location. It was all the goodies inside the party bag that mattered the most._
> 
> _With his humanity switched off, he had let his instincts take over.There was no feeling, no chains to keep him down. He felt free to do as he wished. Freedom as his disposal. To him, it was like living one nonstop party filled with booze and women. The more, the merrier._
> 
> _Yet here was Damon Salvatore, the handsome blue-eyed playboy of the vampires, drowning his sorrows because he was pining over one woman who had screwed him over so many years again._
> 
> _Damn._
> 
> _He downed his second bottle of bourbon. "Give me another bottle. Same as last time." Damon told the bartender who was already compelled from the beginning, no thanks to the Salvatore.Downing the next bottle, he wondered if he should get the blood of the bartender to add flavor to the drink._
> 
> _"Drowning your sorrows doesn't do much good," a calm female voice was caught into the vampire's hearing._
> 
> _"Babe, do me a favor and mind your own business. I do as I please." Suddenly, the bottle levitated out his hands and broke into pieces. A look of disbelief came to his face,and then it was replaced by aggravation. Damon turned around, trying to figure who the usurper was that destroyed his favorite drink was._
> 
> _"Like I said, drinking isn't good for you. And as often my friend even says so herself, she can be quite a contradiction." The woman in front of him said as his eyes raked over her appearance. She wasn't overly beautiful, but she was modernly attractive. Blonde hair and light blue eyes that were lighter than his own. The crème dress hugged her curves enough and fitted against her frame._
> 
> _"What are you supposed to be? My therapist? Sorry honey, but you don't fit the role." Damon commented cruelly, planning to make the woman go away, but she didn't budge._
> 
> _"Just think of me as an unbiased stranger you can talk to without someone judging you, or more or less as an unbiased witch. Is that all right?" She asked in a patient and tentative manner, careful not to anger him. The witch paraded up closer to the bar, the sound of her heels clicking behind her as she walked. The nameless witch sat herself beside him unafraid._
> 
> _"Just to warn you, if you're trying to pull some miracle as to make me feel again, it's not going to work." He said, stating the obvious._
> 
> _"I know already from the beginning, but I'm letting you know that I'm not moving away until you start talking, even if that takes me all night." She told him as she waited for him to talk. And for once in Damon's life, he listened._

"You talked to a witch you never knew about your problems? I don't believe this. Is this the same Damon I know and sometimes loathe?" Stefan gave Damon an incredulous look.

"As far-fetched as if sounds, yes. She was like my free witch doctor slash shrink. I recall a very good looking witch doctor if I remember correctly."

"Get to the point, Damon." Stefan said tired of Damon running in circles.

Damon sighed as he continued to finish the story. "Anyway, my point is that she's a witch unlike anyone I've seen. She had a power I hadn't seen in a long time, powers enough to make a spell like the barrier spell work, but it's just a theory unfortunately. It's impossible for her to be here."

"How come?"

Damon pursed his lips. "She was a free spirit. Never staying in one place too long. I hardly saw her. It was rare. She's probably dead now. Anyway, it doesn't matter anymore."

"There's more to this than you're letting on, Damon." Stefan said as he listened more to his brother, taking in Damon's pause and silence.

"I'm not going to get into details about that. It's my life, Stefan, and I would like to have a few things kept to myself. Now if you excuse me bro, I'm going to go hunting. Just make sure Elena doesn't stray off when she gets back from school. Trouble follows her like a tick to a bloodhound." Damon stated as he went outside and wandered around looking for fresh blood to clear his head.

His thoughts drifted to the witch he had talked about previously before. Then Damon recalled what he had left out purposely to Stefan. He wasn't going to tell him all of his inner feelings and stuff. He was the villain, not some sugary and sappy hero. He can let Stefan have that happy ending.

Damon had to admit that he savored those times he did see her. She wasn't there to bring him back into the light like some missionary on a Lord's mission. She didn't try to change him nor did she bark at him for him spewing insults and retorts. In fact, she laughed it off and let it roll off her back. But, what he remembered the most was the unwavering patience in her calm eyes as he ranted and raved all the through the night and straight on until morning. For once in his vampire life, he felt that in those rare moments, he experienced a certain peace for a change.

* * *

_ **At Bonnie Bennett's house...** _

Another useless book. Another dead end. Misery sure loved to keep the witch's company, unfortunately a magicless one. She scratched through the next book on her notepad that she had listed before with her blue ink pen. Bonnie Bennett searched through any solution possible to restore her magic, but there was nothing.

She rested her head in her hands, trying to keep a cool and clear head. Her brain scrapped to the bottom of the barrel for any idea that seemed possible to get her magic back. She'd thought of contacting the spirits, but then the next thing she thought was 'What good would that do?' They would only reject her. And for the things she had done, they would have done worse to her. Bonnie shuddered at the thought.

She was an important key to this. Her magic was the key. There had to be more to this puzzle.

Her bedroom door opened showing her father. "Hey."

"What do you want?" Bonnie asked curtly, not really in the mood for talking.

"I just came to check on you," he answered with concern in his eyes.

She scoffed. "A little late for that, don't you think?"

Rudy sighed heavily, still trying to get through to his estranged daughter, but he knew that she was stubborn. And after losing her magic, Bonnie had even become more introverted, not wanting to talk to anyone right now. This town may be under lockdown, but she was still going to school for the time being. Rudy wasn't the all strict father that she made him out to be. He had yet to see her even to make her stop contact with her vampire friend, Elena Gilbert, who he still thinks was unhealthy for his daughter.

"Bonnie, I know I haven't always been the best father, but I'm trying to do my best now. Don't throw something away so blindly." He said walking closer to her. "I'm trying to do what's right."

Bonnie heaved a sigh, too tired to argue with him. If she was going to have any more dent as to her search, there's only one person she knew that could clear any of this up.

"Where's Professor Shane?"

"Still kept in jail for the time being. Why?" Rudy asked concerned.

"I need answers. I'm nothing without my magic." Bonnie pointed out, getting up from her bed and browsed through her closet for a change of clothes.

"You mean without your expression." He corrected her.

"This isn't about expression. What made me who I am is gone. You don't know what it feels like to be useless; to be without something that's a part of you." She exasperated. She needed to go. "If you excuse me, I need to change." Bonnie said in a quieter tone.

Rudy contemplated for a moment before making a final decision. If seeing the professor would make her happy at least somewhat without causing harm, the mayor was willing to do it. He would have to monitor the exchange if anything goes wrong. The professor already proved to be shadier with every outcome that had come to pass.

"Only if you let me drive you." Her father replied leaving the room and closing Bonnie's door to give her privacy.

Small hope grew in her heart at the chance for a solution. This could be Bonnie's only chance, and she wasn't going to waste it.

Changing out of her yoga pants and t-shirt, she settled for a pair of dark leggings, a light sweater, and some flats. Bonnie fixed her hair casually and got her things. She needed to be ready.

As her father drove her to the police station, the ride was silent with no conversations between them. Bonnie was just fine with silence. It gave her the time to think. As they drove, she noticed how there were more police officers and cars patrolling the place. Weird.

As they got out of the car heading inside the police station, Sheriff Liz Forbes was on her shift as usual, but you could see the exhaustion in her face as she kept trying to bury herself more into her work.

"Hey, Rudy. What can I do for you?" The Sheriff asked the mayor, eyeing his daughter warily.

"Bonnie needs to talk to Shane on some matters. Nothing major. Just to tie up loose ends," he explained to the sheriff, hoping that this maybe could close the distance between his daughter and him.

"Why should I do this? We don't need any more dead kids. Your daughter could be next." Sheriff Forbes questioned almost to the point of where she intended on refusing them. There was too much death in this small town. She didn't want another daughter to die on her hands if she had the chance to prevent it.

"Bonnie is without her magic. Shane's locked up tight. Only for a few minutes, Liz. That's all she needs." Rudy reasoned with the still grief-stricken sheriff.

Sheriff Forbes hesitated, but she nodded slowly. "It will be monitored. If anything happens, she's pulled out. You understand?"

"Yes." Bonnie answered wasting no haste.

"All right, I'll set everything up. Be careful and be quick." Sheriff Forbes went to set up everything for this personal interrogation.

As Bonnie and her father waited, her father looked at her in concern. "Are you sure about this? You can back out now while you still can."

"I'll be fine. I need to do this, trust me." Bonnie took deep breaths in effort to try to ease the high trepidation of her racing heart.

The sheriff came back done with her errand. "He's in the interrogation room. Make it quick."

Bonnie nodded to the Sheriff and her father. Taking a slow breath, she made her towards the familiar interrogation room that she had talked to the professor the last time before. The former witch saw the guard in front of the door, opened it, and with careful steps she stepped through. The professor was dressed in an orange prison jumpsuit with his hands and feet bound by metal handcuffs.

"Bonnie," he spoke her name, so shocked to see her in such a state. "What have they done to you?"

"My magic was taken away. What else does it look like?" She angrily replied. This was the only chance to find a way to regain her magic, and this was no time for pleasantries.

"Have you found any way to try to regain it back?" What kind of useless question is that? Bonnie just said her magic was taken away, didn't she?! How many times did she have to repeat it?

"No." She spoke through clenched teeth.

"Maybe that isn't all that bad. You do know about the barrier spell over town, right?" He questioned her.

Bonnie did a double take. "What?"

"There's someone else who can use magic, maybe even can find a way of getting your power back. She may still be in town."

"Even if there is another witch in town, it doesn't do any good. You said that only a descendant of Qetsiyah can use the spell to open the tomb. Where are we going to find another Bennett witch when we're stuck here?" She seriously doubted the professor's crazy logic at this point.

"The one who used the barrier spell maybe a Bennett witch. No harm in checking your family tree, huh?" Shane let his words hint something else. Bonnie's brain brewed with ideas. It's possible, it should be. The power of magic followed through her veins, maybe it's time to backtrack.

* * *

_Outside of New Orleans..._

_Past - January 27, 1910_

It was happening again. Every night she experienced it again. They came back with a vengeance for the consequences of what she had done. Like she wasn't guilty enough. Even from the dead, it still wasn't enough for them to leave her alone in peace. She was cursed. Of course, that was the price she paid for bathing in their blood.

"Jean…come on, child. Wake up." A familiar motherly voice ended the hellish nightmare. Her eyes opened to see Adelaide kneeling down to her level of where she slept.

Jean sighed in relief. "It's you. Thank God."

"I'm thankful you're safe," Adelaide agreed. "Do you need to get some more sleep?"

"Not really. It's not like I can sleep anymore, anyway. I'd be lucky if I get just a few hours let alone a couple of days." Jean said as she pulled back the blanket and stood up in the walkway, trying to stretch her sore muscles. The familiar Creole witch stayed close to Jean, monitoring her like a hawk.

"Stop hovering so much. I hate it when you do that." Jean muttered slightly annoyed, but still grateful for Adelaide's concern. She was happy to see Adelaide again.

"Same ole' Jean. You always hated me watching over you like a mother hen even when you were little." Adelaide reminisced the few golden memories of the brunette's childhood.

Jean laughed a little bit, but there was no humor in her voice. Adelaide had suspected this, but not to this much extent. The eldest witch recalled a livelier and witty girl that she raised since the very night she was born. Seeing her now almost scared her even with those copper eyes that were once happy darkening into something else entirely. They held a more haunted look. Jean was damaged, not externally either.

"But, you cared about me. It doesn't matter now. You have me again. That's all that matters." Jean reassured her.

"What happened that night?" Posing the question out there, Adelaide was trying hard to understand what she had missed. She still blamed herself for not being there for Jean when she needed Adelaide most. She wondered if the werewolf blamed her or not.

Jean didn't look back at her. Running a hand through her short brown hair, the wolf heaved a heavy sigh. "I don't want to talk about it," she said curtly hoping that the witch got the hint.

Deciding that since Adelaide just got Jean back, right now may not be the best time for an interrogation. And God only knew what other atrocities that Jean partook or had seen that was unspoken to witch. Delaying this for another time, she laid a hand on her former charge's shoulder. "I love you, Jean. You know that, right?"

Memories of the close bond between them flooded into Jean's mind, bringing her back to a time when things weren't so bad. Her copper eyes softened at Adelaide's sentiment. She never admitted this to her mother or anyone, but the witch was the closest thing Jean had to a mother. With much affection, Jean brought herself into the witch's arms, embracing her tightly around her waist. The familiar natural smell of herbs, spices, and magnolias permeated her nose, lowering her senses to a somewhat peaceful state.

"Forever and always."

Their moment was cut short when Jean's sharp wolf hearing caught a new and unknown voice.

"I can't, Caroline. Not anymore. And, I have to congratulate you. You've done it or rather it confirms what I've been theorizing."

She didn't recognize his voice. The English accent was foreign to her. Around Louisiana, it's a rare occasion for someone from Britain to be around that deep in the south.

"What?!"

"Adelaide, I don't know what the hell is going on but there's some argument that you may have to intervene." Jean said in wonder.

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that I keep hearing a male English accent and another woman arguing at each other like they're husband and wife." The way both of them were reacting, they were probably married for a while. Or that's at least from what Jean assumed. To her, marriage was the worst and most expensive mistake anyone can make. Observing the woman who had taken care of her for so long, she saw the familiar gaze of realization in her face.

"Stay here, I'll be right back." Adelaide spoke promptly, heading in the opposite direction.

"You don't have to tell me twice. I don't want to get entangled in that." Jean thanked her, though a part of her wanted to separate the two, settling arguments weren't her forte. She was only good at arguing, not maintaining peace.

Adelaide rolled her eyes. "Trust me, you'll be glad to stay out of this. It's tiresome between these two."

Leaving Jean, the witch sauntered over towards Klaus' area, approaching slowly as she listened in on the conversation.

"That's for me to know, love. Regardless, you can't shake it off, sweetheart. Your blood calls to me. Just like mine calls to you. You know what this means? You're mine."

"Why does it seem like I'm the only one who has to settle these skirmishes?" she grumbled under her breath, but hearing a familiar and furious snarl broke Adelaide from her thoughts. Opening the door in time to see Caroline about to attack Klaus, she held her hand out to stop her.

"STOP CAROLINE!"

Caroline was forced to stop in her tracks to hold her head yet again as more arteries in her skull burst. Adelaide regretted adding more pain to her, but it was the only way to stop her from making a dire mistake. Klaus wouldn't have mercy on her, even if he was in a pleasant mood. A newborn hybrid against the strongest Original of them all weren't good odds on any given day.

The female hybrid couldn't help, but glare daggers at the witch's move. Just when she was so close - dammit! "Adelaide!"

"Caroline," she spoke in a stern tone, "just be quiet."

"But-"

"HUSH!" Adelaide reprimanded her loudly, her voice short and to the point.

"Alright, settle down ladies. We don't need to make a mess." Klaus said coming in between the witch and hybrid.

Adelaide turned her head to Klaus, her dark eyes in a fixed glare mixed with annoyance.

"'Settle down?' Really, Klaus? Let me explain something to you. I've got enough on my plate as it is when it comes to these children and making sure they're not lead astray. And let's not forget about the messes I have to take care of when it comes to you." The witch referred to Klaus. "The last thing I need to add to my list of duties is play negotiator in sexually-intensified spats between you two. And if you have any respect for me, you keep these fights to a minimum."

"Yes, love. I'm sure that we will get the message." The male vampire said in a droll tone, bored with the lecture.

"And for your information, next time that I have to settle this between you two, things aren't going to be so pleasant. And if you'll excuse me, I will be taking my leave." The witch turned on her heels and marched out the door, happy to be away from the almost...seemingly married couple. The way they fought was almost like that even to Adelaide's eyes.

Damn.

Caroline fumed as she watched Klaus with that damn smirk on his face, amused like a naughty child had successfully snuck his way to getting a cookie from the cookie jar. Trying to regain her footing and heal from the spell, she could feel Klaus' eyes on her back. And to make it worse, she could also hear his chuckles.

"What's so funny?" She snapped with her blue eyes glaring.

"I didn't say anything." Klaus's cheeky smirk showed off those damn dimples she hated to…she just hated when he does that thing he does. Now whatever this crap that was between her and Klaus was just making things more awkward and more irritating.

"I don't care. I don't want any of this. I just want to-ugh!" She grunted in frustration waving her arms about in the same manner. She went to get out of Klaus' hair when a strong hand grabbed her shoulder, forcing her to turn around and gaze into his face.

"And what would that be, love?"

"Stop calling me that! God! I just want to get away from you! Do me a favor for a change and just leave me alone!" Caroline tried to flash away from him, but Klaus bested her. He blocked her way out by backing her against the wall with his arms caging her in.

"Like it or not, you're stuck here. And, I don't care what you want. Now, we can do this the easy way and get along, or we can do this the hard way. I suggest you think hard. I'm not one for manners, even toward beautiful ladies like yourself." Klaus's eyes were hard and unrelenting, and Caroline was eternally stuck in this game of cat and mouse. His face was close to hers, much to her dismay. Dammit, why does he have those damn kissable lips?

"Now, you can go."

He released her slightly pushing her towards the door. Caroline stayed mute, but sent a disgusted evil look to him wishing just to piss him off even further. She left the Original in a huff with her blonde hair whipping behind her. Caroline slammed the door behind her with her newly found strength hoping one of his possessions broke. Judging from hearing the shattering sound just now, Caroline was at least successful with that. She may have lost the battle, but she certainly wasn't going to lose the war.

_ **Woke today, another memory passes of you** _   
_ **Shades of gray from those three broken words** _   
_ **That unfold the truth but...** _   
_ **I'll never forget those eyes, that beautiful smile.** _   
_ **I still remember the way you said "good-bye"** _   
_ **No matter how hard I try I can't forget about** _

_ **“Beautiful Girl,” by Broken Iris** _


	12. How You Remind Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am surprised that this story has been getting a lot of traction lately. I completely forgot to post the next chapter on here. But either way, here we go with the next chapter. Thanks for the support! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own TVD, or the lyrics shown. The lyrics are only shown to help put the right mood for the chapter. The only thing I do own is the plots I write for this story and the Original Characters I create.

_Lynchburg, Virginia_

_Present - February 12, 2011_

Coffee had to be the best thing God created. The wonders of what caffeine can do to keep you up all night. It's phenomenal. Looking at the digital clock on his nightstand, the red letters glowed brightly.

**4:07 AM.**

Yeah, he had been up longer than he ever had before. However, with the situation at hand, he had to hold his ground until things changed. He always had to strategize the moves he made. It was necessary in order to survive the profession he had chosen. However, this was no career to brag about.

Ever since he could remember, hunting was in his blood. He was young when he killed his first vampire. That seemed ages ago, but that didn't matter. Once he made his first kill, everything had changed. Nevertheless, as a hunter you can't just kill at random, there are rules and people to take into consideration. Like any hunter, first there was training that needed to be done. One of the recurring reasons to go into the hunter lifestyle is a tragedy in their lives caused by or involving the supernatural. Typically, a hunter's first kill is a vampire; vampires are a much safer evil to kill and are the leading cause for the transformation into a hunter. Vaughn's first kill was the vampire who tried feeding off his parents in their native home of Scotland. From then on, he was trained, conditioned, to be a hunter.

The motel room he stayed in was enough for now. It was small, but had enough to provide for his basic needs. He didn't attract enough attention that would get him spotted, thankfully. He drank another cup of coffee before focusing back on the research. He didn't have his regular sources, which made getting information difficult; he had to go outside of his usual means, which proved to be a bit costly.

But, there were also new parties involved. They were now rising up. Soon enough, it would be time to balance it out.

* * *

_Mystic Falls, Virginia_

_Present - February 12, 2011_

Rebekah still hadn't been found, not that Elena was complaining though. She was rather relieved that the blonde Original had left the Salvatore abode. It slightly relaxed her, despite everything that's happened. Klaus wanted to kill her…again, which seemed normal these days. Someone always had something against her. She wondered often why that was. She didn't do anything wrong.

She got out of Damon's bed the only sound in the room came from her feet padding across the floor to the large closet to change into something suitable. While walking down the grand staircase she could hear Damon in the front, instead of moving to greet him Elena went to the kitchen to fix something for breakfast. She was hungry for blood.

She heard Damon coming back inside. Seeing his face, she already saw his mood wasn't in a high-quality place. Distant and faraway. Choosing something quick, she started to gather the gallon of milk, cereal, and a bowl.

"Hey," she called to him, "do you want something to eat?"

"No," he said curtly.

Elena sighed heavily. God, he was being so difficult. Not that she was surprised about it. Damon had complicated written all over him.

Out of the corner of her eye, Elena watched as he slumped in the chair, his mouth was covered in the dried blood from his earlier feeding, thankfully with evidence of the blood bag in his hand; they would not have to deal with a body this morning.

An uneasy silence started to sink between the two of them. It's been like this for a while. Ever since Caroline's death, more distance pushed between them making it hard to come closer again. Being with Damon, she thought that maybe things would become less complicated. Elena knew the risks she was taking, but she thought that she was doing the right thing. No love triangles. No indecisive decisions. She chose him in the end, but Elena couldn't figure out what was wrong. They were supposed to become closer with every hurdle they faced. Not heading farther than they were from the last one.

With her appetite disappearing, she went to sit down with Damon hoping to see that she could get through to him. She had broken through to him under Kol's compulsion.

"Damon, why aren't you being honest with me?" Elena asked, grasping his hand across the table. Damon didn't react, but he didn't pull away. That's when Elena confirmed it. "Say something."

"Have you heard back from Stefan?" Damon changed the subject releasing his hand from her grasp.

"Don't deflect me, Damon. Tell me what's wrong." Elena stayed firm and unyielding to what she wanted. However, what she did not know was that she was pressing something onto Damon until he was going to explode.

He stiffly stood up walking away from his girlfriend trying to get himself to calm down. He hoped she got the message that he didn't want to talk. "Now is not a good time, Elena."

Elena was now at the end of her rope. When is he ever going to be honest with her and not so wishy-washy? Is it really so hard? "When is it ever going to be a good time for you, Damon? How many times do I have to prove to you that I love you? You're enough for me. Don't you get it?"

"Any time for you was always good enough for me. It's always been on my end that I gave it all. I loved you. I wanted you. I have proven to you a million times how I feel. I've always been honest with you. What more do you want from me?" Damon replied, tired of going in circles with this argument that Elena refused to leave alone.

"I want you to stop thinking that you lost the fight. To stop thinking that I don't love you. I want you to stop confusing my feelings for you and to stop thinking that it's only the sire bond." She answered with fervor in her voice. She loved him. She may not have known at the time, but she knew now. She loved him, and nothing would change.

However, it didn't get through Damon. He kept shaking his head with disbelief evident on his face. "That's the whole point, Elena! The only proof we have in front of us is the sire bond. With this 'sire bond' crap between us, how am I supposed to really know? Excuse me, if I haven't been speaking to you about all of my feelings like you were my therapist!"

"I'm just so tired of trying to get around the walls you keep putting up between us! What happened to honesty? Or is that gone too because of the sire bond?"

"Elena, just drop the subject. I don't need this." Damon had to get out of this before he would do something he would regret. He didn't want to hurt her.

But, Elena didn't want to stop. She pressed on further. Elena's true colors and frustrations began to finally show. "At least Stefan had been honest with me!"

Dead silence.

An audible gasp came from Elena as she covered her mouth with her hand, regretful of what she had spoken of. She didn't see Damon's face. His back was turned to her. However, a bitter laugh escaped from his throat as the darker side of him took over.

"I'm so sorry, Damon. I didn't mean it." Elena pleaded, but her apologies were too late. The deed had already been done. There was no way she could take it back. There was no use in trying.

"No, it's okay. This is just what I needed. After all, I'm nothing like my honest little brother." Elena could see the darkness rearing its ugly head. She backed away from him almost tripping in the process. Damon tilted his head in wonder and confusion, but in a mocking "What's the matter? This was what you wanted, isn't it? You wanted me to be honest. This is my honest nature. I'm a vampire. Nothing about me will change. I am not going to change."

Elena could feel him teetering on insanity but he didn't care. "I feel sorry for the lost soul that becomes my next victim. Then yet actually, I'm not. If you'll excuse me, I'm going to order some human takeout." The older vampire sped away into the forest in search for some poor human to sink his fangs into as his next meal, leaving his girlfriend behind.

Elena was left alone regretting everything that had just happened. She blamed herself for all of this. It was her fault.

* * *

_Meanwhile at Sheila Bennett's house..._

"It's gotta be around here somewhere." Bonnie said as she rummaged through the piles of boxes in the musty old attic of her late Grams' house.

"I'm not surprised if you can't find it. My mother-in-law horded things like a pack rat." Rudy wasn't comfortable still in this house, although the owner of the house had been dead and gone for a while. All of the witchy vibes were giving him the creeps.

Bonnie ignored her father's plights trying to search through yet another box in the endless sea of them. As she continued searching, she was running out of luck. There had to be something here, anything that her Grams had stashed that could help clear the mystery she was trying to solve. Then when it seemed all hope was lost, she decided to look at one more box before she left. Her olive-green eyes scoured to the last box waiting in the dark gathering dust in the corner.

"Dad, can you hold the flashlight over here?" She indicated the box's location pointing to it with a single finger.

Her father held the light above the box showing its content. She browsed through the endless dusty junk, until something familiar stuck out. Her eyes widened seeing the old familiar book in her hands. "No way…"

"What's wrong, Bonnie?"

"Nothing's wrong. It's just - wow. I never thought I would see this again." She held the heavy book in her hands, blowing the years of dust and dirt from the worn hardback. She browsed the old worn and aged pages familiar with the spells and Latin incantations that worked along with them.

"What is that?" Rudy asked not familiar with his daughter's heritage.

"It's Emily's grimoire. It's like a family journal of spells and stuff. Damon stole this a while back. I'm surprised to find it still here." Bonnie clarified. "I think that maybe it. I'm going to check the box one more time. Can you hold this?"

Her father reluctantly grabbed the heavy book, unsure of whether he should be handling such matters. But, this was going to help his daughter so he kept his mouth shut. As he went to the last page of the book curious about it inside, his eyes came upon a sealed envelope taped to the inside of the hard cover addressed to his daughter.

"Bonnie," he spoke catching his daughter's attention.

"What?" Bonnie was puzzled at the sight of an envelope in her father's hand as he held the book.

"It's for you. I found it in here. I didn't open it." Bonnie walked up to her father and took the letter out of his hands. Looking on the front, it had her name addressed, but she recognized that handwriting anywhere.

"It can't be." She tore through the envelope, throwing the useless trash across the room. Bonnie opened the piece of paper reading the words on the letter. Letting out a shuddering breath, her knees buckled underneath, losing function. She sat on her knees with her thin, dark hair framing her face covering her emotions. Tears pricked her eyes as read her Gram's words, almost playing inside of her head like a record player.

_ **Hey baby,** _

_ **If you're reading this, I assume that you've found Emily's grimoire. I snagged this away from that elder Salvatore. Arrogant piece of work he is. As you know, this had been in our family for generations passed down from witch to witch with Bennett blood. Baby, you know everything that I have belongs to you. You are destined for greater things. Don't be afraid to accept help no matter where it comes from. Always be on your guard, but I trust that you can use your own instincts. I will warn you, though. There are even secrets in our family that you don't know about. Through years of secret research, I managed to find out what I need. It might help you to find some answers. Who knows? It's up to you on what you want to do. I'm so proud of who you are. Moreover, I will always love you.** _

_ **Sincerely and with love,** _

_ **Grams** _

Bonnie dropped the letter out of her hands letting it float down to the ground softly. Her body slightly quivered trying to contain herself. Sensing her distress, her father laid a hand on her shoulder gingerly, not sure how to comfort her. "Do you need to go home?"

"No," she said slowly trying to catch her breath, "not yet. There was something else. I didn't finish reading it."

Getting herself together straight, she picked up the letter again and resumed reading her Gram's words.

Now, like I told you before. There are secrets in this family that no one else knew until I found it myself. It took a lot of time and effort, but I did it. Nevertheless, you know if anyone found this letter knowing that there is a secret location, it wouldn't be a secret anymore. To help you out, I gave you a riddle only you would figure out. Think on this carefully.

**…To find something unknown by blood**   
**You have to look into the captured past**   
**Of one who was lost, but never found**   
**Once you found your answer that lies there**   
**Beneath the past it goes reminiscence**   
**And the answer will be revealed…**

The riddle marched through her brain as she concentrated on figuring out the answer. Lost in her thoughts, Bonnie didn't hear her father taking the letter from her as he read it himself. "I still don't know how you can figure this out. If my memory serves me right, your grandmother was one tough cookie."

Captured past…reminiscence…Memories!

That's it!

"I got it," she said with a snap of her fingers. Dragging her father's hand, she urgently quickened her pace to try to get out of the attic. "Come on! We have to go!"

"Let me at least get the book. It's heavy as it is." Bonnie rolled her eyes before she hurried down the ladder to get down into the living room of the old house. In a part of the room, there was an old wooden trunk. She remembered the old trunk having all of the warm blankets on those cold winter nights she spent having sleepovers with Elena and Caroline. Times have changed since those days.

Bonnie took the hand-sewn blankets out into a neat pile away, revealing sets of photo albums from her family. Then removing those, her eyes feasted to what could be the key to all of her questions. Several older leather-bound journals were hidden under the photo albums. It made sense now. Grabbing the first journal, she opened the clasp that kept the journal closed. Turning to the first page, there was a name written in the corner of the page.

* * *

_Outside of New Orleans..._

_Past - February 18, 1910_

Three weeks passed since their journey to escape New Orleans. Out in the countryside, you hear less of the man-made and more of nature. Everyone has their preferences of where they want to live. Klaus never told anyone why he chose this plantation of all places to hide out. Jean had come to her own conclusion when she first saw the place. Seeing the plantation, it was like stepping into another world. To put it lightly, it was like stepping into a painting.

Everywhere Jean's eyes landed on, there was endless color and life. Plants of many varieties lived and continued to grow despite the harsh chill of winter. The plantation stood tall, majestically, with stone and wood as its handiwork. As a daughter of a historian, Jean easily distinguished the Spanish and French influences in the architecture.

She was caught up in the phenomenal wonders of the property when-

"Jeannette Delilah!" Adelaide's voice rang out from the house. Jean instinctively cringed at the use of her first and middle name with such a tone that hung in the witch's speech. Even from when she was a young girl, any time someone called her name like that, she knew that she was in trouble.

"What did I do now?" She asked to herself, looking up at the crisp blue sky. She chuckled seeing Adelaide marching her way over to Jean, furious as hell. The witch made her way to the werewolf, her eyes flashing in anger with her hands on her hips.

"You've got some explaining to do." The witch reminded her, which Jean just shrugged off.

"I'm sure whatever I did wrong, I can make it right. What's wrong now?" Jean was sure of where Adelaide's scolding was going to come from. She could smell the musk of whiskey on the Creole witch. Adele had been searching through her stuff.

"Jean!" Her name was called before Adelaide could finish what she had to say.

"I can't exactly say I've been saved by the bell, but this was good enough for me." A small teasing smile plastered on her face as she got away from Adelaide's motherly nagging.

"One day that girl will be the death of me…" Adelaide said, still looking out for Jean ever since that girl could walk and talk. She looked up to second story windows, seeing Maggie staring back at her watching the interaction between the witch and werewolf. The bitter stare was enough to show Adelaide of how displeased the young witch was. Adelaide didn't blame her.

Sighing heavily, she made her way back inside. Adelaide could only dream of a simpler situation.

Meanwhile, Jean sped over to Charlene and Caroline as they sat under the old willow tree in the backyard filled with acres of land. Leaning casually against the think tree, she asked, "Whatcha doing?"

"Just talking," Charlene replied carefully.

Jean laughed and slapped the witch lightly on her back. "Don't be so jumpy. I can smell fear you know. And, I'm not trying to scare you either. I'm just being literal. Lighten up, I can be one of the funniest people you would ever meet."

"Oh, really?" Caroline wondered if this was truly the same wolf she had fought back in New Orleans.

"Look," Jean started, "I'm not here to start trouble. Adelaide is already breathing down my neck, and I've only been back with her for a couple of weeks. She probably knows one of my problems already."

"Adelaide was always the motherly type," Charlene said in agreement.

Jean looked at the witch in surprise. She sat down in between Caroline and Charlene, feeling the cool grass under her. Surprised, but pleasantly asked, "So, you know exactly what I'm talking about?"

"Oh, yeah. Here's a good example. She would never let us have free time unless we finished our chores and finished practicing our spells." Charlene recalled, hearing the witch tending to her and Maggie inside all of her memories.

"Basically, she was like a mother figure to you?" Caroline asked, more interested about the relationship between the witch and the werewolf. She had never heard of any tale of a witch raising a werewolf. Of course, living in a small town in Mystic Falls isolates you from a good portion of things.

Jean shrugged her shoulders. "Yeah, she's the closest thing I've had to a mother in my life."

"Where are your real parents?" Charlene's caring concern reined through her actions as she scooted closer to the werewolf, trying to hear the conversation more.

"Dead." Her curt tone should have been enough of a message for the girls to comprehend. Jean's family was a sore issue. Jean didn't want to dwell on the memory, and she didn't want to talk about them either. Shutting away her negative thoughts, the werewolf bounced right up out of her spot, an idea spruced up into her brain that she couldn't pin down.

"Come on," she urged them to follow her.

"Where are we going?" Caroline asked, unsure of what the werewolf was planning.

"Somewhere. It's totally obvious," Jean joked as a sly smile appeared on her face. "Follow me! The last one there is a rotten egg!" Jean zoomed at a fast pace past the two blondes, with her short brown whipping behind her.

Caroline laughed for the first time in weeks. "Oh, no you don't! You're not going to leave me behind again." Ready for round two, Caroline followed suit after Jean and raced after the werewolf.

Charlene was at a loss. Of all the benefits she had as a witch, speed wasn't to her advantage. She was still mortal in that department. "Wait for me! I don't want to be left behind!" At her best human speed, she tracked the girls' footprints on the dirt trail that led to a huge building. It took her a few minutes longer than the other two supernatural females to catch up. Catching her breath, she said, "May I please remind you both that I'm not a werewolf or a vampire? I'm not as fast as you."

"It's not all that bad. I rather have the power to kick ass than be fast. Take full advantage of that. You never know when you might need it." Jean advised to the witch, lightly laughing.

"Just you wait. One day…" Charlene's voice trailed off as her eyes found the place that the girls resided at for the moment. Her mouth gaped in amazement seeing the old, but beautiful wooden stables. The smell of fresh hay and grass permeated the air.

"Wow…" Charlene said breathless.

"That's the same reaction I had earlier." Caroline stated in agreement, loving the natural feel and beauty of the horse stable.

"Follow me, y'all. I know this place like the back of my hand." Jean boasted confidently as she walked inside with the girls closely behind her.

The horses came out from their stalls, with their heads sticking above the open part of the doors. There was a whole array of horses ranging in many colors, the colors in between the horses' coats extended from white, gray, black, brown, and many more shades in between.

"Jean, do you have a horse?" Caroline asked, gazing at the beautiful creatures one by one.

Jean nodded happily. "Yup, I sure do or at least I have a favorite."

As they walked closer to Jean, she clicked her tongue a few times calling her horse over. A loud voice was heard coming from the stall. The head of a tall chestnut horse sauntered over to Jean, peering over the opening, and neighing to the young woman. Caroline couldn't help but noticed the taut lean muscles of Jean's steed. Its nice glossy coat was a nice reddish-brown. All four of the horse's legs had black stockings that started from its knees and stopped at its hooves. It had a matching black mane, tail, and muzzle. There was also a white marking on its head that stopped to the middle of its long snout. Taking in the horse's full height, Caroline almost backed away in fear.

"Hey, boy." Jean spoke softly as she hugged the stallion's neck. The horse nickered lovingly in response to her.

"He loves you, what's his name?" Charlene commented, smiling at the cute affection.

"He does, but he's a showoff. His name is Trouble. He and Luce tend to fight each other sometimes." Jean explained as stroked her horse's mane.

"Luce?" Caroline asked in confusion.

"That's what I call him. I don't know what his real name is. Take a look, but don't get close to him. He's an aggressive one, yeah." Jean warned them, but didn't clarify further than that. Seeing Luce was going to be good enough of an explanation. Jean stayed close to Trouble knowing her horse wouldn't take it kindly to her giving his rival attention.

Caroline and Charlene saw a tall dark, black stallion eating out of a feed trough. He stood not much taller than Trouble, and appeared menacing. The fur was solid black with no hint of light markings; the horse sensed the girls' presence. Not liking strangers, the hostile stallion quickly charged to the gate, hot air exhaling from his nose as he blown. Both of the girls stood still, wary of angering the horse.

"You said his name is Luce, right?" Char recollected Jean's words from earlier.

"Yup, short for Lucifer. That horse acts like a demon most of the time, I swear. It's no wonder he's what's-his-name's horse. Klaus, I think..." Jean commented, trying to ease Trouble from agitating the other horse. Trouble stomped his hoof against the ground, getting antsy. Lucifer in reaction snorted and neighed lowly in the presence of his rival.

Caroline rolled her eyes and scoffed. Typical. She should've figured that the most volatile and dangerous of horses would belong to Klaus. How could she not forget? The horse suited him considering his cold, black heart.

"I think we should probably get going. Right Caroline?" Charlene gestured back to the entrance with her head. They backed away from mean, black stallion, letting him to go back to finish his meal.

"Good idea." Caroline agreed. Both of them slowly sneaked away towards their exit, but Jean had other ideas.

"Hold on a second! Y'all are so not going to leave me hanging here. You haven't met the other horses yet." Jean stated, coming forward with her hands on her hips. "I'll show you. Char, you go the stall near you. Caroline, you go to the stall next to Trouble."

Each of the girls went over their instructed places and waited for the horses to come out. For Charlene, a black and white spotted horse approached. Cautiously, she moved forward the spotted horse, stretching her hand out in order for the horse to smell her. Its dark eyes blinked once, then lower its nose, landing inside of the witch's palm. Sniffing the Charlene's scent, she detected no harmful intent from the girl. Only found slight nervousness within her. The gentle and patient horse softly nickered to Charlene, welcoming her as an introduction. Charlene smiled softly at the beautiful feeling of the velvety soft nose as she rubbed it.

As for Caroline, she approached the stall too, curious as to what her horse looked like. Her eyes widened seeing how intricately beautiful this horse was. It was obvious that it wasn't just any common breed. The horse had a refined, wedge-shaped head, a broad forehead, large eyes, large nostrils, and a small muzzle. The horse had very lean and refined muscles, but it wasn't over the top. What made this horse stand out the most particularly was the grayish-almost white fur that glinted in the patches of sunlight through the stalls.

Noticing someone by its gate, the defined horse stopped eating, and came up to the girl studying her. Her eyes were fully erect and forward, indicting an alert and pleasant attitude. The horse studied her with observing eyes. She was odd this one, but, of course, the horse has been around strange presences before so it was nothing new. Detecting no fear or ill will from the girl, it lowered its head trying to nibble on her hair, looking like fresh hay.

"No, don't do that," Caroline reprimanded the horse softly. The horse snorted mockingly.

"I knew she would do that," Jean commented as she came to both of the girls' aid.

"So, both of them are females?" Charlene asked, petting the spotted horse's fur.

"You got that right. The one that you have is Lily May. She's an Appaloosa. That breed was originally from the country of Spain. After a few of the violent exchanges between the Spanish and the Indians, the Indians acquired more of the spotted horses making them more common in this country. Lily is usually patient until someone riles her up," she explained to Charlene before she turned to Caroline, "Now, your horse is a whole new breed of its own. The horse you have is originally from the Middle East. An Arabian. Very intelligent and versatile. You can tell in the characteristics that it's a foreign breed. Her name is Zariya. She's sweet, but is also very stubborn. She likes to play a joke now and then as she did just now. She loves food too."

"We get to ride them?" Caroline questioned Jean, happily imagining herself riding on a beautiful mare such as Zariya.

"Not without the proper technique and training," Jean clarified in a teasing manner. "Especially when you need the right gear." Jean walked toward a thick wooden door pulling out a key to unlock it and revealed a whole room with nothing but tack and gear situated inside. "So, tell me. Are you girls one of those side-saddle types or are you ready to ride like a real rider?"

Jean's playful smile said it all. Caroline and Charlene were in for one wild ride.

_Later on that night..._

It was later during in the evening at the plantation, most of the others were already asleep in their respectable rooms. The only ones who stayed awake were Klaus and Jean. As Klaus was occupied with his own errands, the werewolf kept herself busy in the library mulling over her thoughts. Jean had a lot of her mind.

The atmosphere of old books, knowledge, and silence remained familiar to her. Sometimes she loved being in a library by herself with just her thoughts as company. Silence abounded when she studied or when she was caught up in a good book. Truthfully, she only read books occasionally; words bored her and lost her interest. Jean was a woman of action. She loved to see the excitement in front of her, and she would rather do something more worth of her time. She didn't recall signing up to do errands for a vampire.

However, a library reminded of her of memories she'd rather not see again. Jean loathed staying in the same room of knowledge with whose company she detested. Her father.

As she thought of him, her fists clenched so tightly that her knuckles turned white. The glass bottle of whiskey she had been drinking before it broke into sharp pieces; the shards of broken glass sliced into her palm causing blood to ooze from the self-made wound. Her copper-colored eyes squinted in disgust as she noticed the dark stain in the rug.

"Shit, he's going to be angry at me now." She cursed lowly under her breath. She was too tired to clean this up.

"I'm not angry, but you have to know that the rug is Persian." Klaus spoke, striding in like the king of the property.

Jean turned around and rolled her eyes. "That doesn't make it much better, does it? I still stained the rug."

"Let the servants clean that mess, there are more important matters to attend to."

"No, I rather doing things myself." The werewolf proceeded to clean up her mess, clearly disobeying an order from the Original. Not that she cared.

Klaus' blood boiled slightly once again, his frustration and annoyance arising from the rebellious pup. Though there weren't many interactions between them, both vampire and werewolf made their dislike of each other known ahead of time. The feelings were mutual. To Klaus, she was just a rebellious pup who got on his nerves. To Jean, he was just another control freak who pissed her off.

"You're here for a reason," Jean said as she slowly picked out the pieces of bloody glass from her hand. "And, I think I have a good idea why you're here this time of night. You might as well come out and say it."

"Then you remember what I asked for earlier." Klaus mentioned.

The only reason Jean had even done this for him was because of the coaxing from her closest confidante and motherly figure. If it weren't for Adelaide, she would gladly leave him in the dark in his search for the knowledge he was seeking out. Jean wasn't surprised that she would have to tell Caroline soon enough, if what he had proposed was correct after all. It was a long shot, but it was still possible.

"Let me see if I have this right. You think that this sort of "bond" that you have with Caroline has something to do with what I think it is?" Jean said flabbergasted at his proposition. She ran a hand through her hair wracking her brain to think.

"Would it really hurt to look?" Klaus exasperated.

She shook her head. "You have to understand that what you're saying is very rare, and it has hardly happened before. It's a snowball's in chance in hell. You should know that at least." The werewolf's stubbornness and skeptical outlook didn't help the Original

"You know what I want you to do." He told her.

"I do what I want, Klaus. I ain't your lapdog. Just understand that, the only reason why I'm doing this is because Adelaide asked me to. Frankly, I don't give a damn about your agenda. You do your part, and I will do mine. End of story."

Klaus watched as she turned away from him, burying herself farther into the books and whiskey.

Looking at her one more time, he left the busy werewolf to the job she had to get done without saying another word to her. No point in wasting words.

Coming across the foyer, he started walking slowly up the winding, grand staircase. When he came to end of the last step he wondered around aimlessly through the quiet halls of the plantation. Thoughts of a certain blonde hybrid plagued him. Unable to kill the impulse, his feet lead him to Caroline's bedroom door. His hand landed on the doorknob softly, without making a sound, he veered the knob to the other direction peaking in on Caroline's sleeping form. Her pale, golden blonde hair fanned the entire pillow as she slept on her side. Her back was away from the wall, silvery moonlight came through the open window, lighting up her face in an almost white light.

Her breaths were even as she slept. Her undead heartbeat kept its steady rhythm at seventy-two beats per minute.

He sauntered over closer to the edge of the bed. She was truly a desirable entity. More so than he ever met before, but he hated it, he hated having such a weakness. But, does this actually count as a weakness? By what charts or statistics have the backup documentation to classify what encompasses weakness?

The want to touch her was almost overwhelming. He raised his hand to try to close the distance between them. It was only by a couple of feet. Just to stroke her hair back feeling the soft texture would be enough for him. Just as he was about to succeed, Caroline hummed in her sleep and changed positions, turning her body into Klaus's direction. Afraid of being caught, he let his hand fall back to his side.

That was far too close for comfort.

Love is a vampire's greatest weakness. And, Klaus certainly was not weak.

_ **It's not like you to say sorry** _   
_ **I was waiting on a different story** _   
_ **This time I'm mistaken** _   
_ **For handing you a heart worth breaking** _   
_ **And I've been wrong** _   
_ **I've been down** _   
_ **Into the bottom of every bottle** _   
_ **These five words in my head scream** _   
_ **Are we having fun yet** _

_ **"How You Remind Me," by Nickelback** _

* * *

Hey guys! Just something I've been meaning to do for a while. With all of these new characters running around in the past, I believe you should have a visual representation of who I envision them...WITH PICTURES! Yes, I am that goofy and obvious. 

Character Name: Adelaide   
Species: Witch  
Face Claim: Kerry Washington

Character Name: Magdalena   
Species: Witch  
Face Claim: Zoe Saldana

>

Character Name: Charlene Davis   
Species: Witch  
Face Claim: Brittany Snow

Character Name: Jean Thibodeaux   
Species: Werewolf  
Face Claim: Bethany Joy Lenz


	13. Carnival of Rust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go with the next one. But yeah, for those who haven't read the whole story on FF, this is where it gets a little AU. I filled in the blanks and came up with my mythology with what you are going to see in this chapter. I realized while editing this that I definitely made some grammar mistakes. It hadn't been edited since 2015, but hey. I fixed them. 
> 
> Don't forget to leave feedback!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own TVD, or the lyrics shown. The lyrics are only shown to help put the right mood for the chapter. The only thing I do own is the plots I write for this story and the Original Characters I create.

_Mystic Falls_

_Present - February 12, 2011_

There comes a point in our lives where things are so muddled and gray that you don't know where you stand. Everything would be simpler with all of it just painted black and white, nothing in between. Once you have that kind of mindset, it should be easier.

Ah, but here's another question: do we truly ever get what we want?

The answer to that is no. Life's too difficult and nothing can change that with its vicissitudes, and all we can do is learn how to roll with the punches. Damon Salvatore learned that lesson very harshly; it also proved more to that example as he became a vampire. Most people don't know half of what it takes to be a vampire and actually survive the process.

Vampirism now is such a botched up piece of commodity in the fantasy world, which is too humiliating to think about. Back in the day, vampires were portrayed better. Sure, they had their cheesy myths of turning into bats and who were allergic to garlic, but at least they were the classics. Now, people think vampires are all sparkly, gay pixies or whatever the anti-Twilight fans joke about these days. No way in a million years had Damon seen or ever will see a vampire who sparkled in the sun.

What the fuck?

The fact is that vampires are undead immortal beings who survive on the blood of the living. They're predators. A typical vampire's taste runs on human blood. Of course, reports of rarer flavors were noted, though it would take a while to look. Still, reality is harsh, vampires aren't the kind of creature to take lightly onto one's naïve imagination. They're killers. They hunt and prey on the weak, the unspoken motto among was kill or be killed, but that's not always the case.

This is where the gray area truly starts. On one hand, it's true that the most basic nature of a vampire was to hunt for that temporary substitute to the insatiable hunger. On the other hand, there were those who were exceptions to the rule. The ones weren't governed by that hunger in their mind. They had to satisfy it, but they went through other means to do that.

Then there's the part where things get sticky. Finishing the change from a human to a vampire is never an easy process. When completing the transition, the emotions they had felt as a human are heightened in great lengths, sometimes overwhelming if they are not used to it, depending on which feelings came up resulting in how strenuous keeping up to the change would be. With the emotions finely tuned, some combinations can be very deadly. Thoughts grow into emotions, emotions grow into actions, actions lead into the aftermath, and the aftermath leads to memories; whether they were filled with happiness or regret.

The forest of Mystic Falls was older and more meaningful than most people believed. Thousands upon thousands of memories and emotions were imprinted into the old woods for the supernatural and human alike. For Damon Salvatore, it was a whole array of good and bad, but sometimes it seemed mostly bad. Not that he even cared now, he had matters that are more important currently. Like eating his breakfast.

Speaking of breakfast…

"What are you doing? Stop this! Stop-" His pleas went unanswered as Damon sank his fangs into the male's neck. The succulent taste of blood was the only thing that he thought about. It was time for a change, it was a good change to be back to his normal self. He was a vampire. People might as well get over it.

Dragging this guy out here better be worth it.

"Got room for one more?"

His hearing picked up a female voice, a lilt of a southern accent coming through. He shortly stopped drinking from his victim letting the human fall to the ground. He turned around and saw that the only plausible owner of the voice was the person in front of him. The crunching of dead leaves was heard as she walked around Damon, studying him. The tall golden brown-haired woman had her arms crossed on her chest as she watched with bemused eyes as he fed. Fan-fucking-tastic. As if he didn't have enough problems with his current girlfriend.

"That depends on what you're here for," he replied suggestively.

The woman rolled her eyes, scoffing at him. "Trust me, hotshot. You're not my type so you can cut out the flirting. Anyway, I'm only wondering if you're willing to share the human. Every girl needs some blood now and then."

"Be my guest." He extended the invitation to her, shoving the human victim in front of her before he resumed in feeding, he noticed the woman not making her move. "What are you waiting for?"

Her almost matching eyes narrowed. "What kind of man is he?"

"What's up with the twenty questions? It's just a human. Free junk food, it's always the best or are you one of those vegetarians?" Damon's patience was running out, he didn't have time for this.

She scrunched up her face in disgust. "Oh, hell no! Gross! My taste isn't that bad. I'm still new to this new vampire stuff, but I'm not such an amateur. I know the good stuff when I see it."

"If you must know, I didn't pick some innocent pitiful human. This douche here is an abusive drunkard I picked up in an alley. Let's just say he'll get what he deserves." He explained, indicating to the older male gasping for air on the muddy ground, his eyes flashing between these two unknown creatures.

Damon watched with interest as the woman's face contorted to something expressively wicked. The mischievous smile she had on before shifted something more demonic, partially revealing her true nature. Weren't there always demons lurking underneath? Dark veins from the corner of her eyes emerged. "Only if you let me do the honors."

"With pleasure." He resumed his drinking, letting his fangs taste the human blood once more. He almost jolted when the woman flashed over to the scrambling victim, taking the delight of greedily tearing into his flesh in full, Damon backed away taking in his fill and watched as the brown-haired woman took her turn.

She had her back to him, but hearing the hissing and muffled screams Damon could tell she wasn't holding back. In fact, she went full out vampire mode, with acute precision and brutality, her own fangs tore into the alcoholic's neck as she had the victim in an unbreakable hold. Her hand was covering his mouth, the bawling screams and shouts became louder, though it was muffled. This only made the brunette vampire's smirk widened.

"So, you're an abuser, huh? That's great for me because you're just my favorite flavor."

She drank his blood as the coppery, metallic taste enticed her taste buds. The thrill of the kill pulsed through her veins furthering her desire to make him suffer.

The brunette let him out of her clutches, only to smash him against a huge oak tree making him yell pathetically. She could smell the reek of alcohol from his clothes, only feeding her determination. His back hit the wall with a sickening crack and the bastard couldn't stop the shriek of pain that was wrenched from his throat.

"You know, I hate people like you, no, scratch that. I loathe people like you. You think you own the world like it's indebted to you just because you exist. Well, guess what. You're so damn wrong, you son of a bitch." She growled, irritated by the man's pathetic wails of pain. Damon observed the torture the other vampire administered as if she had a personal vendetta against the man. She was definitely more powerful than he had anticipated, couldn't be just some amateur newborn vampire.

The poor bastard tried to glare up at her, but the agony in his back increased tenfold as she augmented more for him to suffer. She had experience with suffering and pain, which could only make her an expert of overseeing such a specific delivery. This was actually real, and she made sure this would be the last thing he would remember. And every time he tried to move, his spine would shoot out more spasms of torment.

"W-what do you w-want?" He asked, but she was numb to his supplications.

"Nothing that you can provide me with." With that, she broke the vertebra in the man's spine and neck, effectively ensuring his death. She knew the hollow look of death all too well. She was a killer after all.

Throwing his useless body away from her onto the forest floor, she exhaled loudly. "It's not all fun as it used to be."

She wiped the still fresh blood from her mouth with the back of her hand, licking the red liquid as she went.

"I agree with you there, sister." Damon said. It's more of a hassle these days trying to feed as a vampire, especially now that a whole load of vervain was dumped into Mystic Falls' water supply. "You killed him so it's your job to bury him."

"Oh, don't worry. I brought a shovel just in case." She showed him the proof behind her words as she picked up the wooden handle of the long shovel. Tossing it over her shoulder, she walked up next to the dead body and started digging.

"So, does a pretty, testy thing like you have a name?" Damon asked, leaning his shoulder against the tree watching the woman do her dirty work.

She didn't even pause, digging as she replied. "Cut the flirty-questioning crap out and get to the point. I know what you really want to ask me."

"And what would that be?"

She's never going to get anything done with him around. Annoyed, she slammed the shovel down into the dirt, and strolled over to the elder vampire almost seeing him eye to eye. "Here's the answer for you. Since you know every vampire in town, why have you never met me? That's what you're trying to figure out."

"You're different for a vampire," Damon stated as he checked her out as she kept digging.

"No shit, Sherlock," she retorted. "But, I know you're not as different as a typical vampire. Then yet again…maybe you're not."

"What doesn't fit is that you know who I am yet I don't know who the hell you are." Damon explained wanting to get more information.

The female shrugged her shoulders. Typical. "But, I know a lot about you. Just from your body language earlier, I could tell you're taking your frustration on the asshole I just killed earlier. Normally, we just compel them to be quiet and forget. Now that we don't have that luxury anymore, you resorted to your natural roots in wanting to drain him."

"You can't read minds, little girl, so don't even try to figure me out." Damon was wasting his time chatting. So what if there was a new vampire in town? It made no difference to him. As he was about to walk away, the vampire sped in front of him blocking his path.

"But, Damon. I already figured a lot about you," she said as she stepped closer. "And I bet you're having girl trouble. What's wrong? Are you grumpy because you're not getting laid?"

Now, she found herself with her own back against the hard wood of the tree. Her slightly tanned skin was centimeters away from getting stinging splinters, the only thing protecting her from that was her red and white plaid shirt that covered her white tank top. It's somewhat funny, what goes around comes around. Playful light brownish eyes stared back at harsh icy-blue ones. She must have hit a sensitive spot of his.

"Aww, did I hurt the wittle Salvatore's feelings?" Her southern accent mocked him, talking him down as if he was a small toddler.

Damon broke off a branch as a stake and he held it in front of her heart. "What will stop me from killing you right here?"

"Information." She simply answered. Her eyes held no lies for him to find. "Well, are you going to let me go or not?"

He hesitated for a second, unsure whether to trust her.

"How do I know you're not going to try to get away?" Damon pondered aloud.

The brunette exhaled noisily, blowing air to her bangs. "It's not like I'm gonna pinky swear for you. Now, will you let me go or is this going to get nasty?"

Reluctantly, the elder Salvatore released the brunette from his restraint. She backed away, eager to get out of his bubble. He had been hanging around in hers for too long. Glaring at him a little, she brushed the dirt off her jeans from the scuffle.

"So, whatcha gonna do? Stand there like an idiot?"

"I'm waiting on you, you're taking and wasting my precious time." Damon snorted with his infamous smirk that she wanted to slap off his face.

"Awe, boo hoo for you. I'm playing my sad little violin," she sneered, tired of him wasting her time. "Let's cut to the chase, shall we? You and the Idiots and Company are stuck in the dark in this twisted game of cat and mouse. It's not as if you can wave a magic wand and the plan will come to you on a silver platter. Therefore, maybe if you get a few clues then you can understand more of the game more, get my drift?"

"Come again?" There he went yet again. The other vampire frowned, face-palming herself of the sheer stupidity of people. Geez! Is there some mental condition only the people in Mystic Falls can get? They have to be retarded or something.

She groaned a bit, tired of explaining everything around here. "Let me give you a little tip on the food chain around here. You have your first level, which are the humans obviously. The second level would start with the newborn vampires. The people you know who would fit that category would be Caroline and Elena."

Damon's shoulders tensed at the mention of Elena. This was bad. He didn't need another one on his list who may be after Elena. It always seemed like he had to add more names to that list every day. Still, how did she know about her?

"Why are you so interested in Elena?"

"All I can tell you is that old habits die hard. Besides, word spreads like hellfire in a small town. I would think you would have known by now living as long as you have, and this "Elena" I keep hearing about, she seems dull to me and I haven't even met her. What is she? The next new shit or something? She surely has you and your brother wrapped."

The brunette truly didn't get the whole attraction with the Petrova bloodline. What's up with the obsession? Oh well, a question for another time. Her sharp eyes landed on the Salvatore who was boiling underneath the surface.

"Oh," she asked, glowering with an innocent face. "Did I hit a nerve?"

But she knew just what she was doing, it was all part of the game.

"Are you just going to keep yapping or are you going to say something actually worth listening to?" Damon snapped at the female's ramblings.

"I admit, I'm a talker, my bad." She sent a half-apology his way. "Anyway, after the second level you have the upper partakers of the food chain. Of course, there's you and Stefan. Then we have the hunters who can hold their own against us, however, then we have the big baddies of them all. The Originals, which are preceded by the big doom bringer, Silas. I'm sure this is old news for you, am I right?"

"Where does that place you? You seem pretty eager."

"This isn't about me, Damon. What has you vexed is the wolf that bit you in the ass, and the only witch in town who still has her magic. The barrier spell as the proof of that said magic." Bingo. She hit the nail on the head. She smirked to herself as the elder vampire's eyes showed a flicker of surprise.

"You're not the only one who knows then." Damon stated, looking for any sign of dishonesty or weaknesses in her guard, but couldn't find any. She had her emotions under control. The woman had experience under her belt, though she drove him crazy only after a first meeting.

"I have my ways." She answered vaguely.

"Then what's your point of being here if you don't even want to flirt with me?" Damon asked with one eyebrow raised in curiosity. The brunette fixed her gaze on him, her hands itching just to get an attack in, but she held her ground. No need to cause a scene. It was too early for that, but soon such a time will come.

"My point is that instead of worrying over such trivial issues, focus on what you need to do. This is only the beginning, Damon. It's going to be one hell of a ride." She gave a little wave with her hand showing a naughty grin, flashing her white teeth. "By the way, here's your last hint. What you need to find is closer than you think. Keep that fresh in your mind. And you might want to finish burying the body of the poor sap I killed because something just came up for me. See ya." That was the last thing she said before the brunette vampire zoomed away before Damon could have the last word.

"You're not getting away from me." Damon declared, determined not to be outdone. Using his own enhanced speed, he zoomed through the forest trying to scout out for any sign or scent she could have left behind. He couldn't find one footprint or smell anything of her, she was gone before he even tried to start.

Damon didn't know long he stayed out there searching. Realizing he had wasted time, a shout of frustration reverberated through the woods as he punched a hole through the nearest tree. Loud caws of scared crows echoed as they fled from the sudden action.

The elder vampire decided that if he was going to find answers, he needed to find his brother, it was a good place to start from.

* * *

_Outside of New Orleans..._

_Past - February 20, 1910_

"Dammit, Caroline! Keep your heels down!"

"What did I do wrong? I'm doing everything like you told me to."

"Except that! Trust me, it'll help you because not only does it make you more secure, it also stops your foot from being caught in the stirrup. If you don't, the horse is gonna get spooked!"

"Whatever you say, Jean."

"You tell me that later on when you fall off of Zari's back, and then I can have the privilege of telling you 'I told you so.'"

"Oh, shut up!"

Klaus continued to listen in on the conversation as he watched with amused eyes. From afar, he could see all the girls riding on their respective horses. In a way, the horses represented their riders' personalities.

The horse he was least fond of was Trouble. Oh, that infuriating stallion lived up to its namesake well. That bloody horse always got on Lucifer's nerves much to Klaus' annoyance. The only reason he hadn't sent the infuriating mule to the glue factory was the horse belonging to the werewolf.

His eyes shifted to the dark spotted mare taking its time walking leisurely along with the blonde witch as her rider. He didn't know what compelled him to buy these horses; the Appaloosa was just an unforeseen bonus that had come along in the packaged deal. He had been keeping up with Charlene's progress in her natural trade and he had to admit that he's pleased, which did not happen very often.

And not often did he see the smile on Caroline's face. A smile that was never for him, all that she gave him was a scowl or a frown. It may not have been much, but he couldn't deny the radiant beauty of that smile and the laughter as she rode without care on the magnificent almost-white Arabian mare. Her blonde hair flying wild in the wind as she rode-

"Hello brother." Kol stole his attention. "I see you're rather occupied."

"Go find a mirror to keep yourself company, Kol. I'm busy." Klaus snapped.

"You're spying on the girls? Honestly, I don't understand what you see in that little blonde distraction." Another female voice added to the conversation. Klaus didn't even have to turn around fully knowing that his sister was there.

"Don't make assumptions of things you don't understand." He concentrated his sights on the girls again with his primary focus on Caroline. Whether Caroline liked it or not, nothing escaped Klaus's eyes.

"Essentially what they're saying is that you're busy stalking a certain blonde hybrid." Adelaide explained striding over to the three Originals, making sure unnecessary blood was not spilled.

As long as she had lived and dealt with the Originals, Kol was the one who she had socialized with the most. To be honest, she rather would take her chances with Kol than with the other siblings. Niklaus was a reason enough not to trifle in his affairs, but she was adamant to look after those she had given shelter too, even if that meant dealing with the ever trying Kol. The Creole witch only had a few encounters with Rebekah, but she knew enough of how much danger she can pose. Anyone with the last name of Mikaelson was the definition of 'danger' in the dictionary.

A cheeky leer spread on his face as he turned around facing the others. "Ah, the mother lioness looking after young, how touching."

Adelaide narrowed her eyes dangerously at him, but didn't say a word. She cared for them, it wasn't a secret, but it wasn't good to underestimate her because of her motherly heart; with a strong backbone and mind, she wasn't a woman to be trifled with. Adele didn't give into fear easily.

"Be careful of what words you speak of. There is truth behind them if you want to see it in action."

"How are your witches coming along?" Klaus asked.

Adelaide crossed her arms over her chest and sighed. "It's taking time, but they're getting better at their own pace. It's the best route for them to take with their magic."

"Surely your witches could progress a little bit faster? Time is of the essence." Impatience was clear in his face, but Adelaide didn't care for the childish and harsh haste that sprouted in him. She understood why he didn't like to waste time, but the best things come to those who wait. However, it would be forever before the elder hybrid grasped that concept. He was lucky she still hadn't incinerated him when she had the chance, the appeal of Klaus learning a lesson proved to be a very enticing one.

"I'm not going to repeat myself, Klaus. You know perfectly well what the situation is and how high the stakes are, I'm not taking any risks that would harm them. The girls, including Jean and Caroline, are my highest priority."

"But what about me? Don't I count?" Kol asked, mocking the hurt in his face.

Adelaide shook her head and scoffed. "Excuse me for not showing any sympathy, but I'm out of that for right now. The little incident you caused to get the others caught in the fray is still fresh on my brain."

It was true. A hex bag for each of them was the best shot they had of eluding the beast successfully. Nevertheless, due to Kol's carelessness, that was shot to hell with Klaus winning as the result.

"That hurts, darling. I always thought you loved me."

"I merely tolerate you, Kol. You're lucky that you're even alive or otherwise you'd be stuck in a box with a dagger in your heart. Am I wrong?" Adelaide cast a sideways glance to Klaus and Rebekah seeing the intended looks of their faces.

"She's right, Kol. You should be thanking her for the favor. Nik wouldn't give you such a luxury." Rebekah said in agreement with Adelaide, which was a first. Vampires and witches never got along.

"Can we not dwell on that subject? What's done is done."

"Little brother, are you embarrassed? Do speak up if we're hurting your feelings." Klaus ridiculed his younger brother, taking in the enjoyment.

"Very funny," Kol piped sarcastically. "Is all that we do in this family? Mock and scorn each other?"

"Only reason worth living for." Rebekah snorted with a smirk on her face.

"Frankly, I'm the only one here who doesn't care." It's the last thing Adelaide wanted to be a part of their never-ending arguments.

"If you excuse me, I have important business to take care of. My day is too busy as it is. Adelaide…" He called before Klaus decided to leave the premises, but not without looking at Caroline out of the corner of his eye one more time. That didn't slip past the other two siblings and the witch whose eyes were sharp. Adelaide followed him knowing what he had in mind to speak with her about.

"What do you think our brother is planning now?" Kol asked, his curiosity present.

"Is that even a relevant question? It's obvious, Kol. Knowing our brother, it's something that neither of us is going to see coming, and I don't know if either of us are going to want to find out." Rebekah blatantly pointed out. But she didn't voice her pressing concern for her brother's way of thinking. With this new blonde hybrid running about catching her brother's attention, she was either going to be the best or the worst thing for him.

_Later that night..._

"Well, I'll be damned. So it does exist." Jean mused as she slumped into her chair in shock.

Exhausted, Jean took another swig of her favorite whiskey, Jack Daniels, though she would prefer to drink shots, she certainly didn't complain about drinking from the bottle. It didn't surprise her that she didn't have a low tolerance for alcohol. Of course, Jean saw the ill effects of her father's alcoholism firsthand, but she didn't give a damn anymore. What's the point?

For many hours, she had scoured through every page of her family's historic volumes, her brain crammed with more knowledge than she had ever anticipated. Her skills of reading and history paid off brilliantly.

"Might as well tell them now, it's the only plausible explanation." Standing up from her seat, Jean walked away from the library and headed toward the back of the plantation hoping to find Caroline somewhere. There was a certain way to speak such an extensive truth. She was sure neither Klaus nor Caroline would be ready to hear what she had to say.

It didn't take long for the werewolf to find Caroline. Jean caught a glimpse of Adelaide and Caroline speaking on the back porch. Her mind was too occupied with other things rather than her trying to peep in on their conversation. Jean never really opened up about her personal life so she didn't try to spy on them, giving them a common courtesy.

"Jean…" Adelaide addressed her as the witch paused in her conversation.

"I hope you don't mind. I need to talk to Caroline, it's kinda important." Jean said as she waited on them to finish.

Adelaide nodded. "Alright, both of you be careful." The Creole witch gave a second glance to both of the girls before she left to go back inside, tired from the long day.

Once Adelaide left, it was only Jean and Caroline standing outside on the back porch. Jean shifted her feet uncomfortably as her mind came up with a blank. The werewolf never really was like this when it came to socializing. She's usually a natural at it.

"Yes?" Caroline asked.

Jean was thankful that she didn't have to speak first.

"Listen, I'm not one for formalities. It's a waste of time, but I came here to apologize. I didn't mean to come off as a bitch the other day. I know I'm not always proper, but there's just certain things I...don't talk about." Apologizing came a little more difficult sometimes to Jean depending on the situation. She never acted contrite for anything unless she actually truly saw that she was wrong. Dammit.

"You don't have to, we all have our days." Caroline told her. "I'm not going to make you sorry. It'd be bad of me if I did. Besides, some things are just meant to keep quiet unless you voice them on your own choice."

Jean averted her eyes away hearing that statement. She hated being nervous. It made her look feeble and weak, and she was none of that by any means. It still didn't help what she was going to have to say to Caroline.

"I know what you mean." Jean agreed. She sat down on the wooden bench, patting the empty spot beside her. "Sit down with me."

Caroline stood there reluctant to oblige, she stared at the brown-haired woman in confusion, trying to see if this was some sort of trick. Jeanette, Jeanine, Jean - whatever her name was - had already proven to be more than a handful.

"Fine." Caroline grumbled as she parked herself next to Jean, but at a good distance. "What was the point of you trying to make conversation with me?"

"The reason why I came was because I need you to understand something. If you're still mad at me about what happened, I get that. Trust me, I would've been pissed off too." Jean spoke.

"What happened to you that made you turn into a werewolf?" Caroline asked now that it seemed to be the proper time.

Jean paused for a moment trying to put it the most indistinct way possible. No one else knew about her family. It was unnecessary. "Let's just say certain things happened, and I got out of control."

"Could you show me more about the werewolf stuff?"

Here was Jean's chance. She smiled briefly seeing that Caroline gave it to her. "Yes, I'll be glad to. It's not going to be easy, but you're tough, and that'll be good."

"Let's go then."

Jean led Caroline the way to the library. Coming into the room, opened books laid upon each other creating a mess all over the desk at where Jean worked at. The smell of whiskey pervaded through the air, indicating the couple of empty whiskey bottles. Then there were scrambled notes everywhere, some unfinished and scratched out while others were more organized somewhat and had meaningful use to them. She had been working on this all night, and she had finally found the answer.

"I gotta ask this, though. How come Adelaide can't teach me more of the wolf stuff?" She questioned Jean as the werewolf went towards her desk, scouring for something important.

"Because she only knows so much as a witch, and I can tell that you and Klaus aren't close. I was raised in it so it makes me your best option. I can break it down for you to make it easier, at least the wolf aspect of it." Jean explained, her eyes popping when she finally found the book she needed. "Yes!"

Caroline watched as Jean carried a heavy book in her hands; she dropped into the table with a distinct slam.

"What is it?"

Jean opened the book revealing the old yellow and brittle papyrus pages filled in with inked written words and pictures that the average person wouldn't understand unless one studied it long enough. "It's the answer we've been looking for."

She semi-glared at Jean. "In English, please."

Jean laughed at the hybrid. "I like you, you're funny, and it doesn't take much to make me laugh. I think we're going to get along just great."

"So, where are you going to start?" Caroline was eager to begin.

"Actually Caroline, there's one more person who has to hear this too. I know you're not going to like this, so don't hate me for it." Jean gave a rueful glance as she pleaded.

Confusion appeared in the blonde's facial features. Jean sighed heavily as she grasped how this situation would escalate.

"Stop stalking from behind the door! It's not like I don't know you're here." The familiar stride in those boots came from outside his hiding spot behind the door. Caroline whirled around spotting Klaus coming towards them.

"You! What's he doing here?!" The words dripped like venom from her lips.

Jean rolled her eyes.

"I should've known," she mumbled. Jean knew where the situation was heading if she didn't play referee to their spats yet again, much to her dismay.

"Seriously! What are you trying to pull this time?" Caroline's looks of hatred did no good on Klaus as they remained ineffective.

Klaus had already predicted her fiery reaction to his presence here. In fact, he found it invigorating in such a way that he hadn't seen in a woman for a long time. "I'm not here for tricks, I'm just as new as you are to this piece of wisdom, Caroline." Her name rolled off his tongue, sending unwanted thrills through the new hybrid.

"Okay, now all y'all are here. We need to get this going, but before we do this, I have whiskey here if anyone needs it." Jean reminded them by grabbing a new bottle from under the desk.

Caroline nodded. "Where are the glasses?"

"Over there." The werewolf specified pointing out the clear glasses on the other side of the room.

"Is it really wise for you to offer this to us considering you may need it more than we do? I'm sure there have been pressing concerns about you and your addiction to drinking." Klaus asked smugly with no concern in the supposed questions.

Jean smirked and chuckled, opening up the brand new glass bottle. "By the time this is over, y'all are going to need the whiskey more than I will. I already knew that from the beginning."

"I'll take much of what you can offer me." She waited for Jean to pour the amber liquor into the shot glass. Once Caroline's glasses were filled, she downed the shots one after another.

"Shall we get started then?" Klaus asked almost as if he could read Caroline's mind. He gazed back at Caroline, which she responded wordlessly with a glare of her own.

"Make yourselves comfortable, we may be here for a while." While Jean sat at her desk, Klaus preferred to stand in the corner casually with his renowned leer showing in his face. Caroline stayed as far as she could away from Klaus, by sitting herself down in one the armchairs by the window.

"I'll start from the beginning. With any species, an extensive history comes with it. That includes werewolves, everything has to have an origin." Jean began flipping through the pages of the book she had grabbed from before.

"Obviously. What relevance does this have to anything we've been looking for?" Klaus inquired monotonously.

"Well, it doesn't exactly say in the Bible.' And on the so-and-so day, God created the werewolves.' One of the main things about the werewolves is that it's a curse firsthand. Therefore, obviously who's the only one who can use curses? Witches." Caroline effortlessly explained in effort to outwit him.

"Damn." Jean said, astonished taking a sip of her drink. "You took the words right out of my mouth, I'm impressed."

She wasn't the only one who was. AKA, a certain Original standing in the room.

"Well, I am not so empty in my knowledge of the supernatural." Caroline did her research.

"Like I said before, everything has an origin. When it comes to werewolves, people know the common facts: werewolves are the most dangerous enemies of vampires, they existed many years before vampires came into existence, and over a thousand years before the Originals were created. Moreover, from Caroline's accurate explanation, that only leaves the witches and werewolves as the two most plausible species to have lived before the vampires. That's where the story really begins." Jean leaned back in her chair with her feet propped up against the desk, the back legs of the wooden chair leaned back lifting the front of the hardwood floor slightly.

Klaus's impatience was evident with the loud exasperating sigh coming from him. He made no effort at all to hide it.

"Hey! I know you don't want to be here as much as I do with all your evil plans taking up your time, but can't I at least hear what she has to say before you deem her words unworthy of your utmost attention?" Caroline snapped at the vampire annoyed with his intolerant behavior, which earned her only more frustration since Klaus ignored her altogether like a silent statue.

"Anyway, our story here takes place a long way back. It starts simply with a clan. Everyone within the clan was like family to one another, practically producing an unwritten code of loyalty for them to follow. The leader of the clan was married to a witch, and the two sons who came from the marriage were Gershom and Silas."

Caroline clamped her hand over her mouth to stifle the audible gasp of horror She was lucky no one had heard it or otherwise she'd give herself away, Caroline looked to Klaus to see if he was watching her, but he was paying too much attention to Jean. She tried to focus on more of the story quietly, eager to calm herself down.

"Gershom was the oldest brother of the two. Both of them were human, but his younger brother inherited the witch abilities. When their parents died from old age, Gershom took over as leader with the help of Silas as his second. Soon enough, Silas fell in love with a woman, a human. She was welcomed among the clan. When it came time for both of them to be wedded, his love for her was so strong that he realized that he wanted to be with her forever."

"Oh, isn't that just romantic?" Klaus laughed callously.

"Hey! Don't get mad at me! I'm just explaining from what I could make sense of in those books. Excuse me if it sounds too romantic for you. I'm not making you listen to this." Jean snapped.

"I was just making a comment, love. Don't put me under fire."

"Maybe that's the problem," Caroline grumbled under her breath.

"Enough bickering! Dammit, I've had it with you two." Jean said, annoyed. She leaned forward in her chair to snatch her whiskey bottle. Deciding to hell with using a glass, she just drank from the bottle. "Now, can I please finish talking without any more interruptions?"

"Continue then…" Klaus gave her permission.

Jean inclined her head and continued to disclose the information. "So, we all know now about Silas falling in love and what not, but this is where it all goes rolling downhill. Since Silas was a witch, he and the help of his best friend, Qetsiyah, who was another witch, created the first immortality spell. When she found out that Silas didn't intend to spend the rest of eternity with her, the phrase of where "hell hath no fury like a woman scorned" actually became literal. The other witch in spite killed his lover, disfigured him so no one else would love him, and imprisoned him. She also created a cure for immortality, and left that for Silas so that if he drank it, he would join her on the Other Side. However, he was stubborn so he still remains in sleep refusing to take the cure."

To Caroline, she couldn't help but think about how similar to this was to the tale of Beauty and the Beast. Except this is a rather more evil and twisted version of it.

"Where do the werewolves come in?" Caroline started to get antsy.

"You actually asked at the right time. I was just getting to that," Jean replied. "Thank God my father was a history fanatic. If it weren't for all this junk he had kept up with, I wouldn't have been able to explain this all to you."

"Are you going to get at it then?" Klaus cocked an eyebrow at her.

"I am your Royal Highness." She spat with a sarcastic tone. "When Gershom heard the news of his younger brother's imprisonment, he rallied with the other clan members to avenge his brother. The only way Silas would be avenged was with the witch's death, but Qetsiyah wouldn't have any of it. So she cursed them. They came at her like dogs so she made them suffer like dogs. The wolves were their loyal companions until she made them rabid, and they bit their masters. Therefore, it created a completely new species of the supernatural. Werewolves."

Jean paused letting all of her words sink in. Jean's own brain took a while to get used to the enormous load and still be able to function. How many hours and whiskey bottles she went through searching for this?

The sound of cackling from the fire was the only thing that could be heard. Caroline was stunned, seeing how well all the pieces were starting to fit together, it made sense, but one thing didn't add up.

"Why wasn't I given knowledge of such facts?" Klaus nearly shouted, hating to be left out.

"This is where we get more in depth within this werewolf business. It even goes back to the way I was raised. You can ask Adelaide. Knowledge of witches would only be exclusive to those who are a witch or warlock. Werewolves are very selective of who they want knowing of their history and secrets. No one who was an enemy of a werewolf or not of the same species was permitted of knowing their secrets. To make this clearer, I came across something that should help out." Jean flipped through several pages of the worn book as she skimmed. After a few minutes, she had finally found it. Laying the book wide open on the table for all of them to see, she motioned for Klaus and Caroline to see this for them.

"This," Jean said pointing at the picture, "is a genealogical tree that dates all the way back from the time of Gershom and Silas. There was always a role in the clan or family where that person would keep a record of all werewolf history that took place. The reason why I'm able to share this with you now is because my father was the historian in my family."

"You still haven't answered my question. The clock is ticking, love." Klaus repeated.

"A few minutes won't kill you, I think you can manage waiting a little bit longer." Caroline responded firmly.

Jean ignored those two altogether and kept explaining. "Gershom wasn't the only line of werewolves that descended in his time throughout the years, but his line was the most prominent. Skip a couple or rather several generations, and then you will come across something very familiar. This is your answer, Klaus."

Klaus stepped forth leaning over the table to see for himself of what she was speaking about. As he read quickly through the obsolete names, one name struck out from the rest. His name.

Niklaus.

"How? How is this possible?"

Those were the only words that came out of his mouth as he stumbled back alarmed.

Jean sighed. "Surprisingly, Mikael didn't do his dirty work as thoroughly as he thought. There were only a few survivors left from the massacre around that time, but they moved on further. Though no one else knew the name of Klaus' father, only the werewolves did. No one knows much of him except that he had an affair with the witch, Esther. That's the only knowledge they had of him besides his name, which is Lukas. He was a descendant of Gershom's bloodline as some others were too."

Klaus was fuming. How dare they exclude him from this? His own family secrets, he had every right to be acknowledged! "WHY WASN'T I TOLD ANY OF THIS?!"

Both of the girls remained undeterred by his rant. To Caroline, he only seemed like a child throwing a tantrum. For Jean, she was used to the emotional outbursts from growing up and being around Klaus long enough.

"Because werewolves don't accept enemies knowing their secrets, that's just the way they were. You never knew of your heritage until it was too late. When you became a vampire as also with the werewolf gene inside, you became something else too, even though your wolf side was suppressed. Werewolves are notorious for keeping out outsiders. They wouldn't accept a hybrid of something that was of their highest enemy. They're some still like that to this day, but I hope that will change in the future."

"What counts as secrets to them?" Caroline asked. It was truly revealing how an entire secret that was supposed to be locked away and here Jean was, just speaking like it was an old scary tale that her parents would speak of at night to get their children into bed faster.

"Anything that deals with a werewolf counts as such, but that's another story for another time. What I'm going to explain to you now is why both of you are here." Jean stated, mentally preparing herself for the truth that would shake them to their core.

She went through her pile of books on the desk again, revealing a smaller book, she flipped through the pages until she came to the right one.

"I'm going to ask this bluntly, do any of you know about blood-sharing?" Jean's eyes shifted back and forth between Klaus and Caroline. Her eyes widened seeing the knowing look in Klaus' face and Caroline avoidance of him.

Son of a bitch.

"It's just what I thought," Jean said to herself.

"What's wrong?" Caroline noticed the werewolf's face of worry, it didn't help the inner turmoil of waiting for her answer. Klaus just stood silent with his infamous smirk just waiting for the dreaded truth that he had come to suspect.

"I'm going to have to explain this as best as I could. Blood sharing doesn't just deal with vampires. Werewolves have their own…mating rituals." As soon as the word "mating" came out of Jean's mouth, Caroline stiffened. No, it couldn't be.

"That's impossible, what does it have to do with me and him?" Caroline asked in confusion.

Jean closed her eyes, pinching the bridge of her nose with her hand. "There's a specific reason why blood-sharing is intimate and personal, it only happens between two people willingly, but what I'm about to say to you is a result of blood-sharing."

"Spit it out then."

"Maybe this will explain better than I can. I wrote some notes when I was reading these books. I think it's better for you to see yourself." Jean handed Caroline her old notebook. "I had to make separate notes because there was a lot to cover, take your time."

"Am I going to see this anytime soon?" Klaus said as he sauntered over to Caroline to nose over the notes.

"Klaus! One thing at a time!" Jean argued, her patience wearing thin with the matter.

Jean and Klaus' dispute was drowned out as Caroline read Jean's notebook.

Blood sharing is considered intimate for a reason. It's a completely new experience. This only happens among the supernatural like us. Primarily, it happens if someone is a vampire or has vampire qualities. It doesn't happen with a human and us, it's impossible. It brings out both parties' innermost feelings and attraction for one another; if there is any to begin with. Depending on the people involved, both of them could exchange blood many times and nothing can happen between them. There are three stages before the result comes into play.

_ **First Stage - At this stage, it's the easiest to withdraw, but it depends. Each case is different. When one offers their blood, and the other party involves drinks from the provider, if there is any mutual attraction between them, those feelings are heightened in small portions.** _

_ **Second Stage - This happens when the provider drinks from the receiver instead. This makes it more difficult to pull out if one of the parties involved wants nothing to do with the other. The side effects of the second exchange include magnified feelings, sometimes-emphatic vibes of each other's emotions, and greater sexual tension.** _

_ **Third Stage - Last and final stage. The receiver has to drink from the provider again. This last exchange seals everything between the two that are involved. Now that both of them have exchanged blood three times, the relationship between the two has increased to the maximum. The pull and call of their blood is strongest among the two. This is called the "blood bond."** _

_ **Although it is a bond, the blood bond is not the same as the sire bond. A blood bond is a whole different thing entirely. The sire bond is the link between creator and creation, which is rare too. Creation complies with the direct and indirect orders of the Creator in order to show its loyalty. The blood bond happens between two willing people (or in some rare circumstances, forced.) How much time they have known each other is irrelevant, but the bond will happen faster if they've known each other for a while, the blood bond deepens the feelings of the two people involved.** _

_ **However, this isn't easy as it can be assumed. The blood must be drunk on three separate occasions (three separate nights), and once it is done, it cannot be broken unless one of the two involved dies. Though it's supposed to create stronger feelings, it does not remove hate or fear. This can lead to some of the most passionate and complicated relationships between the drinker and the one who donates the blood.** _

_ **Blood bond? Those two words echoed in her brain repeatedly. Caroline didn't know what to feel or what to think, she was far from ready to understand this.** _

No.

This was impossible. Improbable. Inconceivable.

She can't be linked to him, not to that monster.

"Caroline?" Jean beckoned, waving her hand in front of the motionless blonde hybrid, but she stopped in her tracks. Caroline's head was bowed, her face hidden away from their gazed behind the blonde curtain of hair, she was still sitting in the armchair with the notebook in her hands, her uneasy and sweaty palms made the notebook slip from her hands with Klaus effortlessly catching it in his.

"Come on, love. Surely, you're not this quiet," he purred in his Welsh accent.

She didn't look at him, that devil's beautiful blue eyes were the last things she wanted to see. Everything about him went unwanted to her. His looks, charm, personality, everything about him, she abhorred. She despised these inklings of emotion that would bubble up when she was around him. Erasing her mind of this reality seemed to be the only bliss she could think of to remedy her situation. Yes, a memory-wipe would do just fine.

Desperate, she bolstered up fleeing the library away from the werewolf and the other Original vampire, Caroline made it to her bedroom thankfully before Klaus could get to her. Locking the door frantically, her vision became misty with clear tears burning, she breathed in heavy pants, each mouthful of air becoming more labored. Trembling, Caroline placed a hand over her heart as it pounded inside of her, making her chest ache. She swallowed the hard knot in her throat. Everything became numb all around her, creating more difficulty to navigate herself to make it to the bed.

Yes, rest was the best thing for her. Her steps became more difficult to take, but she managed it well enough, her eyesight became darker with black spots appearing into her gaze. Somehow with a stroke of luck, Caroline was welcomed to the unfeeling dreamless darkness that she desperately claimed, hoping that this would be the end of it tonight.

But, that wouldn't be in Caroline's favor. Just when she thought she'd caught a break, fate threw another hindrance in her path for their own amusement. It was only the beginning.

_ **It's all a game** _   
_ **Avoiding failure** _   
_ **When true colors will bleed** _   
_ **All in the name** _   
_ **Of misbehavior** _   
_ **And the things we don't need** _   
_ **I lust for after no disaster can touch** _   
_ **Touch us anymore** _   
_ **And more than ever, w hope to never fall** _   
_ **Where enough is not the same it was before** _

_ **"Carnival of Rust," by Poets of the Fall** _


End file.
